No rendirse, Ser valiente y Proteger
by armius99
Summary: Link obtiene las memorias de su yo del futuro, más no es el único que regresa al pasado; su vida cambiara para salvar a sus amigos de un horrible destino del cual con su muerte él se convirtió en alguien peor que el Heraldo. Ahora Link y Grahim buscaran a sus aliados por las Eras para obtener el futuro prometido y evitar que el mal gane nuevamente. Zelda los ayudara ¿Verdad?
1. Capítulo: Horrible Desespero

**Horrible desespero**

* * *

**"Narración"**

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

_-¿Porque esta oscuro? ¿Qué paso? ¿dónde estoy? –Pregunta confundido_

_-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Vuelve a preguntar con más duda._

**La oscuridad era profunda como flotando en ella mas no recordaba cómo había llegado a esta situación.**

-Link…

-_Alguien llama, pero algo dentro de mí se reúsa a seguirla, como si debiera alejarme todo lo posible de aquella voz._

-¡Despierta!

-_¿Qué despierte? Entonces estoy dormido… -Decidió que si quería salir de esa oscuridad debía de seguir a esa voz aun con desconfianza hacia a ella._

-¡LINK DESPIERTA!

**Al abrir los ojos quedo segado por la luz de la mañana que pasaba por la ventana de su habitación en la academia de caballeros, la voz que le había hablado aún seguía llamándolo, pero seguía aturdido por el sueño.**

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Llevo esperando en el comedor casi toda la mañana para que aparezcas y nos acompañes a desayunar y ni siquiera te has levantado! Cielos ¿qué hare contigo? –pregunta Zelda a link con las manos en las caderas.

-…..

-Vamos vístete. Groose y los demás nos están esperando. –Le comenta Zelda dejando para que se aliste.

-_Qué raro, solo era Zelda despertándome como siempre_. –Piensa mientras se paraba y empezaba a cambiarse su ropa de civil a la túnica verde. –Aun así, sentí que debía alejarme en ese sueño pero que ¡estoy diciendo es Zelda de quien estoy hablando porque la vería como una amenaza! –Hablo más para sí mismo.

**Al terminar de prepararse se dirigió al comedor para encontrarse con sus amigos con esa sensación del sueño que no se había desvanecido del todo. **

-Por lo que veo sigues siendo un dormilón, jajaja –Dice Karane con algo de burla amistosa.

-Lo siento, aun me estoy acostumbrando a dormir sin tener la guardia en alto. –Le responde Link a Karane mientras se sobaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Vamos chicos déjenlo en paz, necesita aun recuperar energía después de todo ese viaje para rescatar a Zelda. –Dice Pipita para que lo dejaran tranquilo.

-Sera que desayunes rápido si quieres ponerte al corriente con todas las clases que te perdiste durante tu ausencia, puede que hayas subido de rango, pero no te duermas en los laureles. Te falta mucho que aprender para ser oficialmente un caballero de Skyloft. –Comenta Groose a Link.

-Cierto. Le responde con una sonrisa.

**Era cierto que después de su viaje para salvar a Zelda había perdido muchas clases importantes para su nuevo rango, tenía mucha experiencia en la batalla, pero tenía que validarla a los ojos de sus profesores. Mas extrañaba la libertad que sentía al no tener que seguir las normas de la academia, pero esa situación era de extrema importancia por lo que ahora solo era otro alumno que debía seguir las normas.**

**Desde que regreso a la Isla de la Diosa las cosas fueron muy tranquilas al punto de ser aburrido con prácticas que él ya había dominado con la espada y las clases en que tenía que estar mucho tiempo sentado escuchando, ¡Vaya ni siquiera Fi explicaba las cosas de manera tan aburrida, con los mensajes de la Diosa bailaba para su interpretación! No quedaba más que resignarse a esperar a subir de rango si quería de nuevo esa libertad.**

**La mañana siguió su curso hasta llegar la hora de práctica.**

-Bien alumnos, he hablado con el director Gaepora y acepto que en esta clase durante una temporada se les permita usar un estilo de batalla propio, así que iré poniéndolos en parejas para que practiquen; estas parejas se cambiaran todas las clases para alentar la competencia entre ustedes, así que guarden silencio y pongan atención.

**Cada alumno en la clase se le dio un compañero de entrenamiento hasta que solo quedaron Link y Zelda…**

-¡Qué bueno que nos tocó juntos Link! –Exclama con emoción, Link solo asiente felizmente.

-Por fin tengo oportunidad de mostrarte lo que Impa me enseño mientras esta en la superficie.

-Entonces no me contendré. –Le responde sacando su espada y escudo.

**Los entrenamientos siguieron un buen ritmo con todos aun con Flegde que le había tocado con Groose, pero que con su estadía temporal en la superficie le hizo ser más humilde y le aconsejaba frecuentemente. Zelda tenía un par de cuchillos que Impa le había dado en caso de ser necesario, pero con la Sheikah y Link cerca no tuvo la oportunidad de usarlos, Link no podía decir que tenía problemas con Zelda, era cierto que él no bajaba la guardia, pero tampoco Zelda era rival para su experiencia en batallas reales, que un entrenamiento sin peligro de muerte. **

**Hasta que…**

-Parece que no te has oxidado en estas últimas semanas, se nota que no soy rival cuando tienes una espada en mano. Pero eso significa que –Hace una finta haciéndolo creer que atacaba de su lado derecho para atacar del lado contrario. – Esta vez caerás.

Esas palabras lo sacudieron por unos segundos. –_¿Esta vez caerás? Eso ya lo había escuchado en alguna parte. No me gusta, no quiero escucharlo, porque… porque…-Siguió Pensando con desesperación hasta que lo supo. ¡LO DIJO! ¡CUANDO NOS EMBOSCO EN LOS BOSQUES! ¡NOS ENGAÑO! ¡LOS MATO!_

_¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! _–Empezó a gritar mientras se agarraba la cabeza dejando caer sus armas, pero también dejando caer lágrimas de desesperación e ira.

-¡Link! ¿¡Que pasa!? –Le grita Zelda tratando de acercarse, pero los profesores que pasaban cerca y quien daba la clase la alejaron para encargarse.

-¿¡PORQUE, PORQUE!? ¡ELLOS NO TENIAN LA CULPA! –Gritaba con desespero mientras e hincaba en el suelo aun con las manos en la cabeza tratando de pegarla al suelo. –E-e-eso…. no debió pasar…. –Esas palabras no las escucho más que los profesores que están arrodillados alrededor de él.

-Link necesito que te calmes y respires te dará un ataque de pánico si no te tranquilizas. –Le pide Owlan queriendo evitar que haga alguna locura estando en ese estado.

-…..snif…..snif….-Link ya no gritaba pero si seguía llorando aun arrodillado con las manos sosteniendo, tampoco miraba a nadie estaba bastante conmocionado, sentía mucha ira, tristeza, miedo, pero entre ellos el mayor era traición.

**El profesor que impartía la clase busco al director mientras Owlan trataba de tranquilizar a Link, al llegar hizo que los estudiantes se fueran y los dejaran solo, Zelda pidió a su padre que la dejara quedarse, pero insistió en que todos se retiraran.**

**Link había caído inconsciente por la repentina carga emocional quedando apoyado en Owlan, quien esperaba órdenes del director para ver qué hacer. **

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? –Pregunto Gaepora con firmeza a los maestros.

-No lo sé, todo iba bien, pero sin razón empezó a gritar. Es como si algo lo hubiera asustado.

-¿Quién estaba con él cuando paso?

-Su hija Zelda. Respondió Horwell quien había llegado con Owlan pero se encargó de sacar a los alumnos de la sala de entrenamiento.

**Gaepora ordeno que llevaran al chico a su habitación que alguno de ellos se quedara con él por si llegaba a despertar, mientras tanto él hablaría con su hija quien se quedó en su habitación como el resto del alumnado que estuvo presente.**

-¿Qué ocurrió durante su entrenamiento? –Exigió Gaepora

-No lo sé padre, Link estaba bien en el transcurso del día, pero durante la práctica se puso así. –Zelda responde con preocupación hacia su amigo.

-¿No hablaron durante el día, sobre algo que lo molestara?

\- Ahora que recuerdo durante la pelea solo le dije que esta vez caería, eso fue segundos antes del ataque. –Explica con desespero de averiguar que ocurría.

-Aun así, esas palabras no tienen algún sentido para que reaccionara de esa manera ustedes son mejores amigo si algo le preocupara estoy totalmente seguro que él te lo diría. –Volteando a ver la ventana.

-Padre estoy muy preocupada, Link gritaba ¿Por qué ellos? ¿¡Quienes son ellos!?

-No lo sé, pero averiguare lo que paso cuando despierte. –Dando por terminada la plática para luego salir y dirigirse a la habitación de Link...

* * *

_**Siguiente cap: Mirada Milenaria**_


	2. Capitulo: Mirada Milenaria

**Mirada Milenaria**

* * *

**"narración"**

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**El día acabo, pero Link seguia inconsciente. Gaepora estaba preocupado que no fuera Estrés Postraumático sino alguna enfermedad como la que se llevó a su esposa, la madre de Zelda, pero Owlan le aseguró que la carga emocion al fue lo que lo dejo fuera de combate mantuvieron turnos para vigilar al muchacho, Necesitaba respuestas y solo Link podia decirle lo que realmente paso.**

**Durante la mitad de la noche. Link se había despertado, pero Gaepora como el hombre mayor que era fácilmente durmió en poco tiempo, dandose cuenta de ese detalle se levanto de su cama y con una mirada perdida salio de la habitacion par dirigirse a la biblioteca tomando un libro en blanco comenzó a escribir donde paso el resto de la noche hasta el amanecer.**

**Gaepora se despertó y se regaño así mismo de haberse dormido cuando se tuvo que vigilar al niño, cuando su mirada se dirigio a la unica cama del cuarto estaba vacia, preocupado por el chico salio empezando a preguntar si alguien lo habia visto, a esa hora de la mañana solo estaban los maestros; pero nadie sabia donde se hallaba. Con desespero busco en cada salón hasta llegar a la sala de pintura donde habia una gran colorido desastre, el culpable de tal desorden aun se hallaba en la sala; no era nada menos que el caballero de verde que buscaban los profesores y director.**

**Al intentar llamar a su atención se ha dio cuenta que a pesar de que el caballero claramente lo habia escuchado no se volteaba a mirarlo, alrededor de él habia muchas pinturas, carboncillo y plumas. En otras circunstancias habria imaginado que Mia habia entrado y desordenado el lugar llegando a se gracioso pero esta vez no. Al notar que le prestaria atención avanzo hacia Link para ver que era lo que tenia toda su atencion. En el piso habia un libro que él no habia visto antes a simple vista pareceria un libro de arte o un diario, pero su contenido lo preocupo; en el habia bocetos de criaturas que nunca antes habia imaginado desde simples insectos a aterradores monstruos que se mencionaba en la Guerra entre la Diosa Blanca y el Rey Demonio.**

**Todos y cada uno de los seres oscuros parecían estar bajo el mando de un ser maligno nada parecido a los dibujos de los libros de la leyenda, la ropa del ser no le permitia ver la cara en el dibujo, pero la postura y el color dan un sentido que era peligroso si no se acercaba uno con cuidado.**

**Gaepora si antes estaba preocupado ¡ahora estaba aterrado! Sin razon el héroe elegido por la Diosa pintaba y mencionaba en ese libro cientos de seres oscuros que alguna vez vivieron para aterrorizar a los humanos **

_**¿¡podría ser que el héroe fue corrompido por la oscuridad a la que se enfrentó?**_

**Gaepora solo se había quedado mirando a Link, cuando termino el dibujo en el que trabajo, cerro el libro y volteo a ver al director diciendo:**

-Me consideraran un Traidor mas no lo seré, solo queria cumplir mi deber de unir el cielo y la tierra ... Me pregunto si podre evitar que algo malo suceda de nuevo. –Le dice Enlace al director con una mirada seria y triste.

**Dicen que mientras más viejo es la mirada de la persona, muestra la experiencia vivida, era algo que entre la gente de Skyloft se decía y se respetaba, ahora Gaepora en la mirada de su alumno era una muy vieja com si hubbiera vivido mucho tiempo y por su tono de voz no mucha de esa vida fue feliz, mas bien parecia un veterano de guerra con cicatrices emocionales mas que fisicas.**

**Link se levanto con el libro en mano y con un ademan la sala de pintura quedo como nueva como si no hubiera sido utilizada hace pocos segundos.**

-Le explicare todo, pero esto tiene que quedarse en el secreto de otra forma no diré nada. –Le dice Enlace al director para que nadie se entere.

-Habla conmigo durante el descanso. –Respondió y se fue.

**Hora de descanso ...**

-¿Qué te paso ayer? –Le pregunta el mayor a Link.

-Yo… yo recordé…recordé una vida futura, en donde cada cierto tiempo la encarnacion del Rey demonio regresa para tomar el poder sagrado de las Diosas. Donde mi yo del futuro tiene la tarea de mantener un equilibrio llamado el Ciclo de Odio.

-¿Del futuro? Enlace si estas enfermo puedo pedirle Owlan que te revise. –Le responde Gaepora sin creer tal respuesta.

-¡Hablo enserio Director Gaepora!, sabe que desde que me fue otorgado el título de Héroe no he dado por juego temas relacionados a esto. Yo mismo he viajado al pasado igual que su hija. –Dice firme y serio.

-Si dices la verdad entonces ¿Esto es bueno o malo para nosotros?

-Para Skyloft en general no afectaria nada para aquellas que algun dia tendran en sus venas la sangre de la Diosa y en mis encarnaciones el espiritu del Héroe pasaran por toda la eternidad por el Ciclo de Odio; Diosa-Héroe-Rey Demonio pelearan siempre.

-Eso significa que mi hija Zelda se encuentra en un nuevo peligro?

-No, yo en cambio viviré para ver todo. –Le responde fríamente

-Si dices que eres del futuro ... -Se ve interrumpido por el ¿"más joven"?

-En realidad mi alma regreso al pasado mi cuerpo sigue siendo el mismo. Interrumpió para dar detalles.

-Bueno si tu alma regreso, eso significa que algo me paso en el enlace del futuro ¿Si no, no me equivoco?

-Exacto, mi yo del futuro termino en una gran guerra tanto con la Descendencia de la Sangre de la Diosa como con la Encarnación del Gran Mal. Ninguno gano esta vez, pero tampoco lo que protegia sobrevivio.

-¿Porque regresar?

-Quiero evitar ciertas situaciones que ocurrieron; que mejor forma de hacerlo que regresar al punto de partida. –Dice Link con un poco de alegría.

-¿Pasara algo importante?

-Si las cosas van por un buen camino no pasará nada, pero la situación estará controlada, en cambio si no resulta seré considerado un traidor por todos. Le pido que confie en mi juicio no quiero que ocurran muertes innecesarias. -Le explica a Gaepora.

-¿¡INNECESARIAS !? ¿Me estás diciendo que matarías por guardar este secreto? –Le grita el exasperado.

-No, no hay razones para acabar con una vida mucho menos civiles, me refiero a que habrá 7 misteriosas muertes en las cosas van mal, mas no por mi mano. Investigue mucho en este suceso y nunca encontré una explicación este suceso rompió la confianza del héroe a la Diosa.

\- Enlace a la ventana de seguridad de mi hija y no me falla ni a usted ni a usted ni a nadie ni a nadie. –Le asegura con toda firmeza.

-Gracias a su confianza, por ahora solo queda por esperar las fechas en que ocurre cada vez. Nadie puede saber ni siquiera Zelda. Pero no voy a desperdiciar el tiempo en aprender las cosas que he visto. –Le comenta eso ultimo con una sonrisa burlona.

**Después de esa larga explicación. Link y Gaepora acordaron guardar el secreto para la seguridad de los habitantes de la Isla. Lo que no te gusta. No te preocupes. No te cuento más. Tal como las cosas siguieron en su orden hasta que llegué el día, Enlace para buscar el primer lugar de sus cuatro generales.**

* * *

_**Siguiente Capitulo: Prius Generatim**_


	3. Capitulo: Prius Generatim

**Prius Generatim**

* * *

**Por fin llego el día de varios que ansiaba hoy buscaría y reclutaría a su primer general quien fue de mucha ayuda los primeros milenios, aun no sabía cómo convencerlo.**

-Hoy es un buen día para reclutar solo tengo que llamar a Royalty y estoy seguro que lo encontrare si busco donde fueron nuestras peleas así fue la última vez ¡Solo que esta vez no me tomara por sorpresa! –Exclamo con alegría.

-¿Quién no te tomara por sorpresa?

-¿Mmm? –Voltea hacia atrás y ve a Zelda –Oh, Zelda me refiero a Royalty sabes como a ese Loftwing le gusta jugar –Le contesta risueño.

-¿pensé que hoy podríamos volar juntos como antes?

-Temo que no Zelda tengo el día planeado, pasar con mi ave no tuve tiempo mientras me ponía al corriente con la academia.

-Supongo que será la próxima. –Dice algo decepcionada.

-Sí, bueno te veo más tarde. –Se despide mientras salta y silva a su ave.

**Zelda solo se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba, parte de ella sabía que algo había cambiado en Link y ni su padre le respondía sobre lo ocurrido, solo le dijo que fue por el Estrés postraumático, pero ella no lo creyó mientras pensaba se dirigía al bazar a ver la mercancía.**

-Eso estuvo cerca ¿o no Royalty? –El ave le responde con un graznido alegre.

-Bien, el bosque de Faron es una zona segura de que pueda estar, ¡nos vemos luego Royalty! –Grita lo último al saltar hacia la entrada del bosque.

**Link no esperaba encontrarlo de inmediato; por lo que un patrullaje a la zona no le haría mal y podría matar el tiempo. Durante su caminata todo el bosque se vía tranquilo y bello, a pesar de nacer en el Cielo siempre sintió que su alma pertenecía a los bosques, en tanto él pensaba sintió esa presencia obviamente no iba a darse a conocer por lo que dejo que lo siguieran a lo que en un futuro serían los bosques perdidos. Al llegar a una zona deshabitada por Kikwis o la gran dragona de agua pudieran escuchar dijo:**

-¡Sé que estás ahí, sal y revela tus intenciones! –Exclamo volteando hacia atrás.

-Veo que el Cielo niño vino solo. –Comento apareciendo detrás de los árboles.

-Sabía que te encontraría. –Le respondió

-Oh, ¿así que el Cielo niño buscaba a su enemigo jurado? Pero que divertido. –Le contesto burlonamente. Bueno quiero ver que se le ofrece al pequeño señor Humilis Orbi, Jejeje.

**Link al escuchar eso se sorprendió, pero no lo dio a saber aún había algo que intentar para verificar sus sospechas. **–Viniendo del Prius Generatim me sorprende tal falta de respeto hacia su señor. –Le regreso la jugada con sarcasmo y burla que solo aumento por la mirada estupefacta del espíritu espada.

-…..

-…..

-¿Sky? –Le pregunta con nerviosismo la espada.

-¿Qué pasa Ghira? ¿el remilt te comió la lengua? –Le responde divertido.

**A pesar de las burlas el espíritu con prisa se acercó de inmediato al héroe y lo abrazo con fuerza este le regresaba la acción, feliz de saber que su amigo/confidente/guardián lo recordaba y no tendría que pelear con él para reclutarlo ambos eran veteranos de guerra por lo que podían confiar el uno con el otro. Paso unos minutos y se separaron ambos felices de la presencia del otro.**

-No lo puedo creer, ¡Realmente eres tu Cielo niño! –Exclamo con emoción

-¡Por supuesto que sí, me alegro de que me recuerdes….! ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS ME RECUERDAS!? –Le exclama con confusión.

-Te seré sincero…Te estabas muriendo, sabíamos que perderíamos la guerra si caías así que te tome en brazos y abrí un portal espacio-temporal para salvarte sabía que tu cuerpo no lo soportaría, pero si tu alma, lo que no esperaba fue que nos separaríamos en el último tramo del portal pensé que tal vez mi plan de huida no funciono y solo yo regrese. ¡Pero ahora sé que funciono y los dos podremos evitar que Demise tome la Trifuerza y nuestros amigos estarán vivos!

**Con las cartas sobre la mesa Link y Grahim se pusieron al corriente con la situación actual y que se planeaba hacer en corto plazo, no tenía sentido planear para algo dentro de unos milenios si no podías con unas pocas semanas. Ambos tenían claro que había que estar juntos para lograrlo, Gaepora había puesto su confianza en Link por lo que con él enterado; Grahim tenía pase libre a la Isla de la Diosa, sin embargo, aún quedaba un problema y ese obstáculo era Zelda.**

**Tenía que hablar con Gaepora antes de traer a Ghira a Skyloft sino Zelda arruinaría todo, ese mismo día fue a buscar al director mientras Grahim se quedó en cerca de la espada de Fi una visita de agradecimiento de cuidar a los futuros héroes que la portaran como su arma.**

**A pesar de estar al tanto de la situación no sabía cómo Gaepora reaccionaria con el ser que secuestro a su hija de los cielos. **–Vamos Sky te has enfrentado a seres más grandes que el esto no debe ser difícil…. A excepción que si no lo acepta tendremos que hacer un plan alterno. –Pensó pesadamente.

-Oh Link me preguntaba dónde te encontrabas, dime ¿cuándo es el día? –Le pregunta el director con impaciencia.

-Hoy fui a buscar a cierto ser fue un gran aliado durante ese lapso de tiempo.

-Entonces van por buen camino. –Dice más tranquilo.

-Director el aliado que le mencione es el responsable de que Zelda haya bajado a la superficie en primer lugar…-Le respondió esperando la inminente explosión.

-¿Es-ese tipo fue la razón de...?

-No pienso ocultarle nada, deje en claro que iba a darle explicaciones si guardaba el secreto, pero debe de tener en cuenta que, si hablamos de guardar rencor, yo soy el que debería odiarlo, después de todo peleé cara a cara contra él y Zelda solo huía mientras lo retenía.

-Si lo ponen de ese modo no niego que tengas mayores razones para odiarlo, pero he se pensar que es más útil de aliado que de enemigo. –Dice resignado

-Así es, por eso quiero pedirle que me deje traerlo, si solo llegara, así como así Zelda nunca lo dejaría pasar del muelle, con usted permitiendo la entrada no se podría quejar y al contrario de mi él tiene magia sabe sobre la situación por lo que tenemos un plan. –Explica seriamente esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Dije que confío en ti si dices que es un aliado entonces está bien, pero ten cuidado. –Le pide preocupado.

-No se preocupe lo conozco lo suficientemente bien para lidiar con él.

**Ya era mediodía y logro convencer al director en menor tiempo de lo que había imaginado, eso significaba que solo tenía que avisar y Skyloft estaría vigilado por ambos.**

**Royalty lo llevo de nuevo al bosque de Faron donde en el templo del presidio Grahim esperaba.**

-¿Qué tal tu reunión con el padre de la doncella?

-Bien, salió mejor de lo que esperaba, pero si vas a Skyloft no puedes llamarla Doncella o Espíritu de la Diosa, sabe sobre ti y mejor nos evitamos el problema de que fuiste tú quien la secuestro. –Le regaña Link

-Está bien, está bien nada de apodos supongo que será incomodo por su nombre así que supongo que princesa no será un problema. –Comentó

-Princesa está bien, ella no conoce el verdadero significado de la termino así que nos vamos ahora.


	4. Capitulo: ¿¡MEJOR AMIGO?

**¿¡MEJOR AMIGO!?**

**Dirigiéndose a la estatua de pájaro Link llamo a Royalty que bajo y aterrizo cerca de su dueño. La barrera de nubes aún estaba, pero ahora tenía agujeros enormes donde sin problemas los loftwings podían bajar a la superficie.**

-Me sorprende la majestuosidad de tu ave Cielo niño. –Comenta Grahim con sinceridad admirando la belleza del ave.

-No eres el primero en sorprenderse, en Skyloft un loftwing carmesí solo se menciona en leyendas, cuando me apareció en la ceremonia del ave muchos no lo creían especialmente yo. En ese entonces jamás imagine obtener el pájaro de la Diosa. –Responde con melancolía acariciando a Royalty.

-He de creer que Tenebris surgió de su sombra.

-Exacto, Tenebris es la sombra del pájaro de la Diosa, así como el héroe tiene una. Vamos toca a Royalty para que surja. –Dice impaciente.

**Grahim se acercó al ave permitiéndole tocar su pico a sus pies su sombra se volvió volátil separándose de su original, levantándose hasta tener una forma sólida.**

**No parecía un loftwing cualquiera era más alto su pico era afilado y podían verse unos colmillos pequeños pero afilados, sus patas tenían largas garras con la cual agarrar a su presa, sus ojos color violeta con una pupila alargada, debajo de ellos una sombra dorada acentuándolos eran intimidantes y su plumaje al igual que si original era impresionante un color negro profundo en la punta de las alas de color gris, verde oscuro y rojo al final.**

-Realmente nunca deja de sorprenderme. –Dice Grahim con alegría de ver a su ave mientras se acercaba estirando el brazo viendo si le permitía tocarlo.

**Sabía que Tenebris no vino con él al pasado por lo que tenía que ganarse tanto la confianza como el respeto del ave si quería volver a la batalla con él, al contrario de su ser de luz no había una lealtad instantánea pero como él lo invoco permitiría que subiera a su espalda.**

-Parece que tendrás mucho trabajo ahora en adelante, es bueno que te deje subir no creo que Royalty pueda con los dos.

-Para eso tengo alguien que sabe sobre loftwings Cielo niño.

**Ambos subieron a sus aves y se alzaron a los cielos en dirección a Skyloft, mientras tanto durante el camino se notaba aún más el tamaño de Tenebris, era bueno que se llevara bien con su contraparte.**

-Pensé que tendría que preocuparme que Tenebris tratara de aniquilar a Royalty, nuestras contrapartes siempre lo hacían con la menor oportunidad. –Dice Link con algo de burla

-Cielo niño, Tenebris surgió gracias a mí, si fuéramos enemigos estoy seguro de que trataría de hacerlo. –Le responde con burla y Tenebris suelta un graznido de confirmación.

-No lleva ni un día de nacido y ya tiene tu humor sádico. –Contesta Link con risa.

**A pesar de que en el futuro eran amigos no significaba que alguno cambiara su manera de ser solo se adaptaron a la personalidad del otro entre esas facetas estaba el humor sádico y perverso de Grahim que con el tiempo Link se acostumbró a saber cuándo hablaba enserio y cuando no.**

**Skyloft ya estaba a la vista, pero aun no sabían como reaccionaria la gente del cielo con un habitante de la superficie.**

-Puedo notar que estas nervioso Cielo niño.

-… **Entre las cosas que se acostumbraron el uno del otro el que le molestaba a veces era que siempre sabía lo que pensaba o al menos que algo sucedía.**

-Es solo que en la otra línea del tiempo original las cosas salieron muy mal cuando se supo de tu presencia en la isla.

-No volverá a pasar tienes tanto mi apoyo como el director que por lo que puedo suponer tiene influencia en los habitantes. –Le responde calmadamente.

-Lo se

**Decidiendo aterrizar en el patio de la academia fueron vistos por los alumnos que descansaban a la sombra de un árbol para mayor significado eran Pipita, Karane y Groose. **

**Link bajo de Royalty al igual que Grahim.**

-¿Dónde has estado? No te hemos visto en todo el día. –Le pregunta Karane

-Link, ¿Quién es él y que clase de loftwing es? –Dice Pipita.

-…. ¿¡QUE HACE ÉL AQUÍ!? –Pregunta Groose con molestia para confusión de sus compañeros

-Vaya parece que nos volvemos a encontrar Cabello Horrible. –Responde Grahim con burla.

-¿Lo conoces Groose? –Pregunta Pipita

**Antes de que pudiera responder Link interviene.**

-Él es Grahim es un habitante de la superficie que conocí en mi viaje, le comenté sobre los loftwings de Skyloft y quiso verlos el mismo. Además, pensé que si lo traía contigo Pipita podrías enseñarle como ganar la confianza y respeto de Tenebris. –Responde link con alegría y entusiasmo.

-Vaya no sabia que había habitantes en la superficie más que los Kikwis que nos contaste. –Dice sorprendida Karane.

-Bueno será mejor que le avise al Director Gaepora sobre nuestro visitante, te lo encargo Pipita, ¡Groose acompañame! –Exclama Link sin dar oportunidad de negarse.

-Cielo niño espe…_ ¿Cómo lidio con ellos? –Piensa con algo desconcertado._

-Grahim ¿no? Vamos trae a tu ave y te enseñare todo lo que sé. Dice agarrándolo del brazo y tirando en dirección a los establos de los loftwings.

**Mientras tanto Link y Groose se dirigían a la dirección por suerte el pasillo estaba vacío…**

-Maldición link ¿¡que pensabas trayendo a este tipo aquí, no se supone que estaba muerto!? –Le grita a link mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

-Mira ahora no puedo explicarte, pero necesito que confíes.

-NO, TRAJISTE AL ENEMIGO, ¡EL MISMO CON EL QUE TÚ PELEASTE! TECNICAMENTE ESO TE HACE UN TRAIDOR.

-…traidor… -Susurro.

**Sus ojos se taparon por su fleco, no era la primera vez que alguien decía esas palabras en la otra línea, pero en vez de entristecerlo lo hacían enojar y mucho.**

-No sabes nada de esta situación como para acusarme de traición. –Le responde secamente.

-¡POR LO QUE PUEDO VER ES SUFICIENTE PARA MI! –Exclama para irse.

**El pasillo conectaba con el comedor donde había algunos alumnos y amigos que se asomaban por el escándalo que había.**

-No voy a lidiar con un traidor que no le importa las consecuencias de sus actos.

-…

**Tal oración toco un nervio muy sensible, no solo roto esa confianza-amistad que obtuvieron en la superficie, sino que despertó una ira que durante mucho tiempo estuvo guardada.**

**Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar link tomo a Groose de la camisa y con una sola mano lo levanto fijándolo en la pared.**

-¿¡Que sabes sobre ser un traidor!? ¿¡Crees que nunca pienso lo que hago!? –Sus ojos aura se volvió fría y siniestra. ¡NO SABES NADA SOBRE NOSOTROS, SI ZELDA TE DIJERA QUE EL CIELO ES VERDE TU LE CREERIAS! ¡ASI QUE NO DIGAS TONTERIAS Y QUEDATE CALLADO! –Grito con ira mirándolo a los ojos.

**Antes de que siguiera gritando Grahim apareció y tomo por detrás a Link sujetando el brazo que utilizaba, emitiendo un aura tranquila.**

-Basta Cielo niño. No vale la pena. –Le habla tranquilo aun emitiendo su aura.

**Link escuchó y se dio cuenta que no era él mismo quien sacaba toda esa ira sino Humilis Orbi, sabía que si no controlaba la situación podría terminar muy mal.**

-Sabes dónde está el Director s-solo llévame ahí. -Le susurra para que solo él escuche.

**Grahim no hizo comentario alguno solo chasqueo los dedos y desaparecieron en una ráfaga de diamantes. Groose al momento en que link lo solto aun se mantenia pegado a la pared con una mirada perturbada viendo como desaparecian, todos los que observaron la situación no sabian que hacer o decir.**

**Momentos antes de la discución:**

**Gaepora esperaba noticias sobre link y su aliado, no sabia si confiar en el ser que secuestro a su hija pero le habia prometido total confianza al chico y no queria romper ese lazo de confianza que duramente se habia ganado durante sus primeros años en la academia.**

**Actualidad:**

-Solo queda esperar lo mejor. -Se dijo asi mismo.

**Frente a su escritorio una ráfaga de diamantes aparecio y con ello las dos personas que momentos antes pensaba.**

-Lamentamos la intrusión. -Disculpandose el espiritu espada.

-No esperaba que hoy mismo lo trajeras.

-supuse que era mejor. Director...creo que hice sera mejor que me ayude a tratar con Groose y como disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior. -Dice avergonzado.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedio?

-Temo que el Cielo Niño perdio la compostura y hubo una fuerte discusion entre él y su alumno, deberia de buscar una solucion antes que se le pase el shock y venga a verlo.

-Nadie debe de saber la verdadera situacion en la que estamos, si se entera, Zelda tambien lo hara. -Dice Link

-¿Que quieres que haga? no se sobre el futuro.

-Usted es una figura de autoridad si le dice que todo esta bien no creo que ocurra algo, podra controlar la situacion y darnos tiempo para pensar una mejor excusa. -Le comenta Grahim.

-De acuerdo ¿que deberia de decir?

-Digale a cualquiera que pregunte que mi ataque de ira es debido al estres de mi viaje y sobre Ghira es mi Mejor Amigo de la superficie que que se quedara una temporada aqui en Skyloft.

-Asi es Cielo Niño, estres de viaje y Mejor am... ¿¡QUE!?

-Tecnicamente eres mi mejor amigo si quitamos la formalidad de amo-espada y Princeps Dominus Inferi-Prius Generatim.

-¿? -Gaepora no entendia nada de su relacion pero decidio mejor no preguntar.


	5. Capitulo: Libro de las Eras

**Libro de las Eras**

* * *

**"Narración"**

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Pasaron algunos días después de ese incidente temían que Groose le dijese algo a Gaepora o peor Zelda, por lo que Grahim logro averiguar espiando al tipo de cabello feo como lo conocía el ver el temperamento de Humilis fue muy impactante como para delatarlos.**

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Cielo Niño. –Comenta Grahim sentándose en la silla del escritorio al lado del chico, el aula donde estaban se encontraba vacía, habían llegado antes de que empezaran las clases significaba que no encontrarían con Zelda hasta el sonido de la campana.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunta link sin levantar la mirada, estaba escribiendo en el libro donde tenía varios bocetos que Gaepora vio ese día.

-Logre observar que a pesar de no decir una amenaza seria como solías hacerlo durante la Época de los Caídos, no has perdido para nada el toque de poner a cualquiera en su lugar.

Habiendo escuchado eso dejo de escribir y miro al espíritu. -¿Qué tratas de decir?

-El cabello feo no se a acercado a delatarte con el director y por lo que he de pensar que realmente lo intimidaste, Oh Cielo niño realmente dejaste que el Princeps Dominus Inferi saliera a relucir su superioridad. –Comenta alegre

-No quería que eso pasara, pero me hizo enojar mucho ni siquiera sé cómo no cambie por completo. –Dice algo deprimido dejando el libro de lado y dejando caer la cabeza en el pupitre.

-Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. –Dice mientras hace flotar el libro con su magia para ver su contenido. –Después de todo es parte del sequito de la Diosa, para nosotros son una amenaza volátil, es mejor que desde ahora sepan su lugar. –Termina de decir con seriedad recordando los sucesos.

-Aun así, perder el control por algo como esto es ridículo, si esto paso con Groose imagina lo que le haría a la Sangre de la Diosa. Hay mucho rencor y odio guardado; no me he atrevido a verlo por temor a que pase algo horrible. –Responde sin cambiar su postura

-No soy el mejor para decirlo, pero huir no ayudara en nada, además tiene el apoyo del director ¿no dijiste que si estaba de tu lado nada malo pasaría con la princesa?

-Odio que tengas razón. –Comenta irguiéndose y mirándolo con una mirada molesta.

-Claro que tengo razón. –Responde cerrando el libro y con el señalando a nivel de los ojos a su compañero. –No por nada en la guerra fui el primer general de tu ejército.

-_Demonio presumido. _–Piensa recordando esa época.

**La campana sonó y de a poco a poco los alumnos entraron al aula, Link y Grahim estaban sentados en primera fila, varios alumnos les daban un saludo rápido y se sentaban algo retirados era la primera vez que el espíritu lo acompañaba a sus clases por lo regular desde que llego se la pasaba practicando con Tenebris. Casi estaba llena el salón cuando Groose y Zelda entraron; Zelda muy sorprendida de ver a su antiguo perseguidor se congelo en su lugar mientras Groose no decía nada pero paso su mirada del supuesto enemigo a con compañero de clases este lo miro de reojo ya que volvió a escribir en el libro dándole una mirada un tanto intimidatoria como diciéndole o advirtiéndole: "Si hablas te arrepentirás".**

**Antes que alguno de los cuatro pudiese hablar el director llego con el profesor Horwell.**

-El director Gaepora quiere que Link, Zelda, Groose y nuestro invitado lo acompañen a su oficina. –Les avisa Horwell mirando a los susodichos.

**Los cuatro salieron del salón caminando con una obvia tensión**

**_POV Zelda_**

**_Estaba confundida ¿porque el enemigo supuestamente muerto a manos de su héroe estaba aquí, caminado atrás de él, como si fuera una autoridad para el señor de los demonios? En cambio, Groose no parecía sorprendido, pero no decía nada._**

**_Llegaron a la oficina de su padre esperaba que él la ayudara a sacar al demonio de la isla._**

**Gaepora los hizo sentarse más Grahim se quedó parado aun detrás de Link con los brazos detrás de él.**

Los llamé porque hace unos días hubo un incidente entre Link, Grahim y Groose…

-¡Padre este tipo fue el que me secuestro! –Exclama esperando que su padre llamara a los caballeros.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación –Comenta mientras se sentaba frente a ellos detrás de su escritorio. –Link no omitió detalles sobre lo sucedido en la superficie y él tiene mayores razones para tener odio en su contra, sin embargo, si dice que confiemos en él respecto a Grahim no puedo decir nada en contra.

-Pero padre…

-Dije que confiemos en Link, como su mejor amigo deberías tener fe ciega. –Le dice a su hija

-…

-Ahora respecto a la pelea…

-Me gustaría disculparme con Groose por mi anterior comportamiento espero que acepte mis más sinceras disculpas. –Responde parándose de su asiento. -Y me gustaría agregar que espero que podamos volver a llevarnos bien. –Dice link con una sonrisa en la cara y extendido su mano a su compañero que se también se había levantado en el momento que mencionaron el tema.

**POV Ghira**

**Todos en la oficina escucharon con claridad la disculpa, mas cierto demonio conocía esa sonrisa era la misma que usaba en esas reuniones del Consejo del Bajo Mundo, aquella sonrisa que mostraba no era sincera era una que solo ponía por bienes mayores a su propia comodidad era obvio para él que no deseaba disculparse, pero si querían la libertad de moverse por la isla era necesaria. Sabía que esto era parte del plan que habían acordado solo había que seguir este juego y las cosas volverían a la normalidad aun si significaba que el Cielo Niño usara su poder sobre él.**

-Cl-claro acepto tu disculpa estaba enojado por la repentina llegada de… él. –Responde Groose tomando la mano de link en aceptación, mas sintió que usaba más fuerza para el agarre de lo que debería ser, pero se desvaneció en el instante.

-¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto! ¿¡porque nadie me aviso sobre esto!? –Exige Zelda con sorpresa de que su padre no hiciera nada en contra del demonio.

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada Zelda, Grahim no puede hacerte nada esas fueron mis primeras órdenes.

-¿Ordenes?

-Así es yo estoy bajo los comandos de mi Amo Celestial, esa fue la recompensa por vencer a Demise. Me gusta hacer mi trabajo bien así que no importa lo que tenga que hacer o como lo logre si mi amo me pide que luche contra el mismo heraldo lo hare. –Le explica Grahim a la chica.

-¿Entonces no puede hacernos daño? -Pregunta Groose a Link

-No, no puede le ordene firmemente que no podia hacerles nada o alguien de esta Isla. -Vuelve a afirmar

-Aun asi no confio en él, ¡pense que estaba muerto!

-Solo me mantuve dormido hasta que mi legitimo amo de mi espada me reclamara como tal.

**Zelda no parecia convencida pero su padre tenia razón Link era su mejor amigo por lo que debia tener fe en él.**

-Bien, solo que al menos no lo traigas a clases.

-_Se esta refiriendo a mi como una mascota. -_Piensa algo insultado.

-No te preocupes Zelda pero sabia que tu padre nos hablaria pronto asi que pense que era mejor que estuviera, ¿no lo crees Zelda?

-Ahora que hemos aclarado la situación Zelda, Groose pueden retirarse necesito hablar aun con ellos dos. -Les ordeno Gaepora.

**Los dos salieron de la oficina solo quedando tres de las cinco personas.**

-No me dijiste que tenias poder sobre él.

-Si y no lo tengo/tiene. -Responde Link y Grahim a la vez.

-Solo le dijimos eso a Zelda para que no preguntara más. -Explica Link

-Es cierto que obedezco al Cielo Niño pero no por haber derrotado al Heraldo si no por respeto mutuo.

-He de pensar que esa era la justificación que mencionaron hace días ¿no?

-Asi es. -Responden ambos.

-De acuerdo entonces pueden irse.

**Los dos se despidieron y salieron de la oficina, no fueron juntos al aula, link se dirigió al salon y Grahim a la habitacion de su compañero no sin antes pedirle algo.**

-El libro de esta mañana, la figura de sombras que estaba temes que regrese sino me equivoco.

-...Se que regresamos para evitar ese futuro pero realmente temo que algo salga mal y reaparezca.

-Nada mal va a suceder. -Comenta tomándolo de los hombros y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. -Vamos a salvarlos y tambien impedir que ella nos traicione, estamos juntos hasta el final de este problema.

-Tienes razón de nuevo Ghira, ademas -Se suelta y camina a su salón y voltea suficiente para verlo. -Se que no romperas tu promesa. Le dice sonriendo entrando al salón y cerrando la puerta.

**Asi como sabia cuando sonreía falsamente esta sonrisa si era sincera pero no dejaba de tener algo de dolor.**

-_No fallare por nuestros aliados, nuestros amigos y por ti. _-Piensa antes de desaparecer en diamantes.

**POV Link**

_-El libro de las Eras, antes de la Era del Héroe del Tiempo solo era un mito, durante la Era del Crepúsculo solo leyendas y En la Era de los Guerreros de Hyrule un codiciado objeto que contenía todo tipo de información de las Eras pasadas para un hylian común era un libro de historia pero para los seres con los que trate o tratare es una fuente codiciada en momentos críticos de la historia de Hyrule en manos equivocadas seria desastroso para el pasado-presente-futuro porque ahora tiene tanto la linea de tiempo original donde ocurrieron esos horribles sucesos como la nueva linea que hemos creado. El libro original fue destruido por mis aprendices tal y como se los ordene, pero tanto el libro y yo somos una blanco en movimiento si alguno da informacion todo se acaba; cuando tenga todo asegurado tendremos que empezar a movernos y buscar al Héroe de Hylia que si tenemos suerte no alterara el pasado._

-¡LINK PON ATENCIÓN! -Ordena Horwell

-Lo lamento profesor.

_-Por ahora solo tengo que seguir aparentando ser un simple estudiante, por eso Princeps Dominus Inferi debe esperar hasta que tenga de nuevo al Bajo Mundo en mi control otra vez._

* * *

**_Siguiente Capitulo: Sospechas_**


	6. Capitulo: Sospechas

**Sospechas**

* * *

**"Narración"**

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Durante los siguientes días Link y Grahim habían mantenido una distancia de Zelda cuando los dos estaban juntos, esos días se encargaron de vigilar en sus loftwings y cada rincón de la isla para encontrar el quien haya sido el asesino y detonante del Ciclo de Odio entre los portadores de la Trifuerza, pero por más buscaban no encontraban nada, nadie era un posible sospechoso ya que link los conocía de toda la vida empezaban a quedarse sin ideas para mayor ansiedad el Día de la Caída era el siguiente día.**

-Hemos buscado desde lo más alto de los cielos y el rincón más profundo de las islas y no encontramos pista alguna del futuro asesino. –Dice link quejándose sentándose debajo de un árbol de una pequeña isla.

-Para empeorar nuestra situación es mañana. Le responde mientras alimentaba a ambos pájaros.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Si pasa algo no solo se repetirá la historia todo lo que hemos logrado se ira a la basura.

-Todos los habitantes de la Isla de la Diosa fueron descartados de tu lista Cielo Niño, pero de la mía aún queda alguien. –Le dice volteándolo a ver.

-Espera ¿¡hiciste una por tu cuenta!?

-Por supuesto. A pesar de estar al tanto del futuro sigues viendo con los mismos ojos a tus compañeros y estoy seguro que no puedes llegar a pensar que alguno de ellos cometiera algo así de horrible.

-…

-Desde mi punto de vista nadie hasta ahora tendría razones para 7 asesinatos y si mal no pienso para que 7 personas se reunieran en un mismo lugar en la madrugada el asesino debe de ser alguien que todas las victimas confíen. No sería difícil si hay un amigo en común, pero queda el hecho que eso mismo es doble de filo para nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cielo Niño lo vuelvo a repetir has vivido con los habitantes toda tu vida y no puedes sospechar de alguno, así que si tu no lo haces dudo que tampoco lo hagan. El vivir aislado los unió, pero no permite ver la maldad que puede haber en entre ustedes, hasta ahora tenemos como pista que el asesino es amigo en común de las víctimas, debe tener cierta influencia para romper el toque de queda que ni siquiera los estudiantes a caballero pueden romper, por la forma en que asesino a las víctimas debe de usar un objeto afilado y debe de ser rápido; morirán por cortes en el cuello y desangramiento. Lo más importante que ambos recordamos es que escribió con la sangre de sus futuras victimas "En tu cara Hylia".

-Si no supiera que tu asesinaste alguien diría que tú fuiste, quien haya sido estoy seguro que no te quería aquí. –Le comenta acercándose a él.

-Lo mismos pensé cuando vimos la escena y eso es importante no solo no me quería ahí en ese entonces ¿quién fue la única persona que se benefició de nuestra situación?

_-Estos asesinatos, no tienen motivo económico, amoroso o de venganza hacia a ellos o entre ellos, pero si lo pienso bien Ghira no se equivoca la única persona que se beneficio de ese momento...-_Eso no es posible n-no tiene sentido porque...

-Temo que te diste cuenta de quien sera el que ejecute los asesinatos.

-¿Solo por eso...? -Susurra sin creerla revelación que tuvo

-Temo que no tenemos opcional tenemos que evitar que pase nuevamente solo que ahora sabemos a quien vigilar.

-Lo lamento Gaepora pero sino logramos por palabras tendremos que derramar sangre.

* * *

_**Lamento que no sea muy largo pero era mejor centrarme en este parte, en el siguiente Capitulo: Punto **_**_critico_**


	7. Capitulo: Punto Critico

**Punto Critico**

* * *

**"Narración"**

_"Pensamiento"_

* * *

**Con el asesino identificado pusieron manos a la obra y prepararon la trampa, sabían que de nada serviría atraparlo y sino había testigos que mejor forma que usar a las futuras victimas y armar un alboroto.**

**Durante toda la noche hasta casi llegar el amanecer, desde sus posiciones en los techos con vista a la plaza, agazapados esperaban que las victimas y el asesino aparecieran.**

-Sigo sin creer que no me haya dado cuenta, después de todo lo que nos hizo en el futuro. -Comenta link en voz baja revisando de nuevo la plaza.

-Bueno, en el fondo supongo que esperabas que cambiara.

**En ese momento llego de una en una dos personas que identificaron como las primeras victimas, luego siguieron llegando las otras cinco todas esperando a la octava. Una figura encapuchada apareció detrás de las siete personas y con cuchillo en mano. Trato de atacar pero una flecha con una bomba de luz lo cegó temporalmente. Aprovechando la situación Grahim invoco un de sus escudos para proteger a los civiles mientras Link se enfrentaba al asesino que por la impresión dejo caer su cuchillo.**

-No lo entiendo, ¿Porque intentas asesinar a nuestros amigos?

-...

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡RESPONDE ZELDA!

**Zelda de todas las personas de Skyloft fue la única beneficiada de la mala situación que Link y Grahim tendrían de no haber intervenido justo a tiempo.**

-¡Te aliaste con el enemigo, era de esperarse que haya usado un hechizo para que te unieras a él! -Le contesta sacando otro cuchillo.

-No, me uní, Ghira se unió a nosotros es un aliado, pero ¿¡porque asesinar!? -Se sentía dolido el saber que la persona que considero su mejor amigo fuera la misma persona que causo su caída.

-¡Sabia que si te hablaba no escucharías razones, que mejor forma que mostrar que era realmente un asesino!

-¡Tu eres la que no entiende, esta decisión afectara a todos! ¿¡Querías la Trifuerza para ti misma!? -Le grita posicionándose ante cualquier posible ataque.

-Solo tenia que matar a esas siete parece que aumento a nueve. -Levanta su cuchillo con furia.

**Zelda se abalanzo con un ataque frontal, pero así como en los entrenamientos solo eso tenia de experiencia, entrenamientos, al contrario Link había peleado con enemigos más fuertes, rápidos y mortales. La diferencia es que no podía matarla de otra manera sus amigos y aliados no existirían significando una paradoja en el espacio-tiempo.**

-Admítelo Link, aunque quisieras matarme no puedes. ¡Eso solo sera tu fin! -Exclama atacando mas rápido.

-_Maldición, porque aun no llegan los refuerzos estoy seguro que hemos hecho suficiente ruido para levantar sospechas. -Piensa esquivando las cuchilladas de Zelda._

**Durante el inicio del enfrentamiento Grahim llevo a un lugar seguro a los civiles ordenandoles que se refugiaran, con suerte los caballeros que patullaban habían visto la escena y llamaron al resto; entre el movimiento los habitantes despertaron y salieron haber que sucedía observando que Zelda atacaba a Link.**

-¡Detente de una vez, sabes que si quisiera puedo derrotarte!

-Ambos sabes eso, pero no lo aras después de todo si me lastimas me creerán a mi y no a un traidor y su demonio.

**Entre sus múltiples ataques logro asestar una cortada en cuello justo en la artería.**

-¡AHHHH! -Esa misma área fue donde una vez en el futuro la Descendencia de la Sangre de la Diosa corto con el mismo propósito de eliminarlo dando una sensación aun mas dolorosa, termino cayendo al suelo tratando de detener el sangrado sin mucho éxito.

**Parada frente a él quien antes consideraba su mejor amiga alzaba nuevamente el cuchillo para acabar con él, antes de cumplir su objetivo su mano fue sujetada por su propio padre, que ordenando a los caballeros tomaron a Zelda y la amarraron. Grahim quien iba con ellos rápido se dirigió hacia su compañero caído.**

**Con desesperación, quitándose su capa hizo presión en la herida al mismo tiempo que trata de curarla con su magia, el problema era que su magia era actualmente magia oscura, su amigo era poseedor de la magia de luz mas brillante que alguna vez había visto por lo que su esfuerzo por cerrar la herida era casi en vano mas no se rendía en intentarlo.**

-¡Vamos Cielo Niño aguanta, has tolerado heridas peores que esta! -Le gritaba con desespero ya que el susodicho solo lo observaba con melancolía.

-¡Por favor alguien haga algo! -Les grita Grahim a los habitantes quienes saliendo del Shock los que tenían preparación en primeros auxilios se apresuraron a atender al herido que entre ellos Owlan estaba al frente.

-¡Traigan una camilla! ¡Grahim mantén la presionado! ¿¡Donde esta la camilla!? -Owlan era un hombre paciente pero link era una persona importante para varios profesores que lo vieron crecer al llegar a la academia después de que Gaepora lo ingresara al morir sus padres.

-¡Vamos,VAMOS! ¡NO PUEDES MORIR ASÍ, NO A MANOS DE LA DIOSA, SI LO HACES ME ASEGURARE DE REVIVIRTE SOLO PARA MATARTE YO MISMO! -Grahim gritaba a Link quien había perdido la conciencia.

**Los caballeros traían consigo la camilla poniendo a su compañero caído en ella, llevándolo a la enfermería de la academia donde podrían tratarlo mejor lejos de las miradas de los civiles. Grahim trato de ir, pero Gaepora lo tomo del hombro ahora sin su característica capa cubriéndolo para que dejara a Link en manos expertas.**

**Resignado tomo paso hacia la chica y de la misma soga la tomo.**

-¡EXPLÍCATE! ¿¡PORQUE LLEGAR ASÍ DE LEJOS, QUE GANABAS ASESINANDO, ESPECIALMENTE A TU SUPUESTO MEJOR AMIGO!? -Le grito en la cara a la encarnación de la Diosa muy enojado.

-...Se lo merecía...los traidores como él...no merecen mantenerse con vida. -Le respondió fríamente.

**Aun más enfurecido Grahim por poco invoca una de sus espadas solo para que Pipita y Karane lo detuvieran, con dificultad lo sujetaron de los brazos tratando de evitar que la matara. No fue hasta que Karane menciono que Link lo necesitaría que detuvo sus luchas y solo observo que los primeros rayos de sol aparecían dando a aviso que había aun mucho porque luchar.**

_**2 días después...**_

**Habían pasado dos días desde el día de la Caída, Link estaba estable pero no despertaba Owlan menciono que era debido a la perdida de sangre y posiblemente la magia oscura que Grahim había usado para cerrar la herida que por poco eficaz que fuera les dio tiempo suficiente para tratarlo. En cuanto a Zelda se mantuvo en recluida y vigilada en su alcoba, ningún habitante poseía maldad por lo que no había una cárcel o lugar designado a los problemáticos.**

**Por ahora esperar era lo el espíritu espada hacia, esperando pacientemente en la silla al lado de la cama del herido observando señales de conciencia.**

-Deberías salir aunque sea para despejarte. -Le comenta Pipita, quien había visitado a Link durante su estancia en la enfermería.

-No, debo de quedarme una vez el Cielo Niño hizo lo mismo por mi por lo tanto no me iré. -Le responde sin mirarlo.

-Bien. -Dice mientras se sienta en una silla del otro lado de la cama. -Sigo sin creer que Zelda haya hecho algo como esto.

-Sino hubiéramos intervenido estoy completamente seguro que habría a asesinado a esos civiles. -le comenta mientras se acomoda.

-¿Que estaban haciendo afuera durante el toque de queda?

-...No podíamos dormir y luego vimos a alguien pensamos que eran parte de la patrulla.

-Dile la verdad,...Pipita...es de confianza. -Dice con una voz rasposa

-¡Cielo Niño/Link! -Dicen ambos olvidándose del tema para entrarse en Link

-¡Que alegría que despertaras! -Dice Pipita

-¿Como te sientes?

-He estado mejor...Me duele el cuello. -Comenta tocando los vendajes en el cuello.

-Llamare a Owlan -Dice Pipita.

-No me veas así. -Comenta Link

-Debiste tener más cuidado, ¿como esa mocosa logro herirte? -Comenta enfadado

-...En el fondo...realmente pensé que no...lo hacia con la...intención... -Voltea a mirarlo. -Veo que...me equivoque.

-No fue tu culpa. -Le responde poniendo una mano en la cabeza.

**Owlan y Pipita entraron a la habitación, el primero examino la herida y los otros dos esperaban el veredicto de Owlan.**

-Por lo que veo la herida esta cerrando bien, por lo ahora no te esfuerces en hablar mucho, entre esas condiciones te recomiendo no caminar e mejor que descanses.

-... -Era obvio no estar muy de acuerdo, estaba acostumbrado a estar en movimiento.

-Bien, por ahora te dejare descansar mañana te haré otra revisión y cambiar los vendajes. -Comenta mientras se iba y Pipita se despedía de Grahim y Link.

-¿Puedes...llevarme al...patio? -Le pregunta a Grahim

-¿No te acaban de decir que no caminaras?

-Dijo que no caminara... -Le responde mientras le da una sonrisa burlona.

-Vaya Cielo Niño por fin pasas al lado oscuro. -Dice con burla.

-¿Vas a...hacerlo o no?

-Jeje, de acuerdo sostente fuerte. -le dice mientras carga al mas joven para llevarlo afuera.

* * *

**_Siguiente Capitulo: Recuperación y Realidad_**


	8. Capitulo: Recuperación y Realidad

**Recuperación y Realidad**

* * *

**Lamento no haber subido un capitulo por ****día**** o cada 2 ****días**** mi compu tuvo problemas pero ****aquí**** esta el ****capitulo**

**"Narración"**

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**El hecho de quedarse encerrado por días era irritante para Link que estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse en movimiento, no solo por quedarse en cama sino por la siguiente fase del plan "Recuperar amigos y aliados" estaba temporalmente en pausa debido a la herida de su cuello.**

-Tienes suerte que tus salidas furtivas no haya vuelto abrir la herida. -Regaña Owlan a Link

-No me gusta estar encerrado, además dijiste que no caminara técnicamente no camine o hice movimientos bruscos.

-No juegues Link, esa herida pudo matarte, tuviste mucha suerte que se te atendiera rápido. -Dice mientras terminaba de vendar para luego guardar los materiales en el botiquín.

-No tiene que preocuparse señor Owlan, el Cielo Niño está en buenas manos y no permitiré que haga alguna estupidez. –Comenta mientras el antes mencionado le da una mirada fulminante mientras que a él no le afectaba.

-Quédate en cama el resto del día, si lo haces te daré de alta y podrás hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando no traspases tus límites. –Rodena Owlan.

-Bien. –Responde algo molesto.

**Owlan se despidió y los dejo solos.**

-No pongas esa cara Cielo Niño, para mañana estarás fuera de esta habitación.

-¡Tenemos cosas que hacer, esto solo nos retrasara! –Se queja

-Solo han sido 4 días, podrías haber estado una semana en cama.

-Solo quiero saber por qué de todas opciones que ella tenía para obtener la Trifuerza eligió esa.

-Ni yo sé porque, fue decisión de la doncella no tienes nada que ver. En lo que a mí respecta la Diosa solo nos ha causado problemas. –Comenta mientras se recarga en la pared a lado de la cama.

**Un silencio se formó entre los dos, pero no era incomodo sino reflexivo, ambos sabían que problemas ha causado la sangre de la diosa, no deberían sorprenderse. Link sin embargo aún le afectaba por lo que Grahim solo podía apoyar cualquier decisión no suicida/impulsiva suya.**

-Deberías ir a la Era de Hylia. –Dice link

-¿Eh?

-Ya terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer aquí, sabemos cómo saltar en el tiempo y quiero recuperar mi antiguo poder, me siento inútil no ayudar como solía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué de todas las Eras quieres ir a esa? –Pregunta con molestia

-Yo no iré, recuerdas, estoy en cama hasta mañana. Vas a ir y… -Se ve interrumpido.

-¡Me niego rotundamente a ir a esa época, nuestros enemigos principales están ahí y no pienso volver!

-¿No quieres volver a ver a Auro? -Menciona sabiendo que Auro era una persona muy importante para Grahim.

-¿Auro? ¡Espera! ¿¡Te refieres a Omnia!?

-Así es

-Iré a esa Era si significa volver ver a Omnia. -Responde con alegría y entusiasmo.

-Sera mejor que te apresures si quieres reparar el portal del tiempo de la región de Lanayru.

-¿¡AH!?

-Olvidas que para saltar en el tiempo necesitas que esta cerca, si lo haces solo terminaras atrapado en el pasado. -Le comenta con seriedad

-Olvide ese detalle, entonces mejor me apresuro. ¡Pero no te puedo dejar solo!

-Pipita me cuidara si eso te preocupa, vendrá después de su patrullaje diurno, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Bien, no hagas alguna tontería en mi ausencia. -Comenta para desaparecer en diamantes.

**4 horas después...**

**Tomo mucho tiempo pero por fin logro reunir todas las piezas del portal que la Sheikha había destrozado. Omnia, Omnia fue alguien muy importante en su vida, él le enseño a usar la espada y nunca le importo que fuera..."defectuoso" tal como su creadora se refirió a él.**

**Su muerte tanto en el pasado como en el futuro le afecto mucho, pero no podía flaquear frente al Cielo Niño. En el pasado podía lamentarse todo lo que quisiera más la estabilidad mental del Cielo Niño estaba en juego así como Link se le dio un propósito por el cual vivir, él tenia que ser un soporte para él. **

**Con el portal reparado solo tenia que atravesarlo y volvería a ver a Omnia o Auro como el resto le llamaba.**

**Mientras tanto con Link…**

**Media hora después de que Grahim se fue, Pipita llego puntual como siempre a visitarlo desde el incidente otros amigos también lo visitaban a excepción de Groose quien aun no creía que Zelda hiciera tal cosa. En cuanto a ella pocas veces salia de su alcoba y cuando lo hacia era custodiada por algunos caballeros.**

-¿Donde esta tu amigo de la superficie? -Pegunta el caballero de amarillo que estaba sentado en la silla a lado de la cama

-Ghira fue a visitar a Auro.

-¿Quien?

-Es un amigo de Ghira lo conoce desde hace mucho y lo convencí de que lo visitara.

-Oh. Se que ya le había preguntado a Grahim sobre el tema pero quisiera saber que hacían fuera de la academia durante el toque de queda.

-¿Que te dijo Ghira?

-Solo dijo que ambos no podían dormir y salieron pero siento que es toda la verdad. -Le responde con preocupación. El incidente con Zelda también lo había dejado sorprendido y el hecho de que casi asesinaba a Link solo lo impulso a saber todos los hechos.

-Si te digo la verdad tendrás que prometer no mencionarle a nadie repito a NADIE sobre lo que te contare. -Lo mira con seriedad. -¡Júralo!

-Si, si lo juro pero ya dime que esta pasando. -Responde con impaciencia

-Todo empezo...

**Durante las siguientes dos horas Link le explicaba a Pipita los hechos futuros, el como encontró a Grahim en la profundidades del bosque de Faron, el Ciclo de Odio entre los portadores y el incidente con Zelda. Al terminar su historia solo se espero la reacción de su amigo.**

-Link, todo lo que me contaste ¿es cierto? -Pregunta con incredulidad

-Si, solo hemos logrado evitar esto pero estoy seguro que aun hay cabos sueltos. -Le comenta cruzándose de brazos

-¿A que te refieres?

-Con solo asesinato bastaba para que culparan a Ghira ¿porque siete?

-Tal vez necesitaba asegurarse que la situación fuera muy seria.

-Aun así, ella me hirió justamente en la misma zona donde ya me habían lastimado en el futuro.

-¿Crees que hay algo mas allá fuera?

-No de esta época, no es la primera vez que veo distorsiones temporales, más si que usen de títere a terceros.

-Yo mismo inclusive he usado a otros. Controlar a un portador de la Trifuerza requiere mucha magia aun si es por voluntad propia permitirlo, significa que el verdadero enemigo sigue libre y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con la corrupción de la Sangre de la Diosa.

-¿Que vas a hacer entonces?

-Por ahora no puedo hacer mucho, por eso Ghira fue por Auro, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos mientras mas rápido reconstruya al equipo y recupere mi poder lograremos obtener ese brillante futuro que durante la guerra buscamos con desespero.

-Se que a pesar que me explicaste lo mejor que pudiste aun no logro captar toda la información dada, aun así quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo como apoyo moral y tienes toda mi confianza si necesitas que te ayude en algo no dudes en preguntar Link. -Le dice con toda seguridad.

**Link se había sorprendido no es que haya esperado que Pipita lo diera de loco o como un traidor, el simple hecho de que él podía pedirle ayuda era raro que alguien en el futuro le dijera, como héroe todo el mundo piensa que es invencible o que no le afecta atravesar legiones de monstruos con su espada y mancharse las manos con sangre. Más la realidad es que para mantenerse ajeno a las emociones es el resultado de ver mucha muerte al punto en que algunos se divierten asesinando o simplemente infravaloran la vida de todo ser.**

**Eso era algo que batallo mucho para evitar, su trabajo lo obligaba a ser cruel al ser necesario mantener en linea a todos los seres oscuros que habitaban el Bajo Mundo no por nada sus comandantes le temían y preferirían enfrentarse a alguno de sus cuatro Generales antes que enfrentarse a él.**

-Realmente aprecio tu apoyo y confianza Pipita, trataremos que nada vuelva a afectar la paz de Skyloft.

-Siempre y cuando no tengas que regresar pronto a la enfermería. -Dice con burla

**Mientras tanto con Grahim...**

**Usar portales en lo personal le disgustaba y tenia una laaarga lista de cosas que le disgustaban, la sensación en la boca del estomago era molesto se acostumbro a que el salto temporal fuera instantáneo tal como sus teletransportaciones, pero sin el Héroe de verde era imposible para él solo usar ese método seguía sin saber como el susodicho los usaba durante su búsqueda son tener ese malestar.**

**Llegando a su destino con sin contratiempos observo a su alrededor el portal del pasado de la región de Lanayru no tenia muchos cambios hacia tiempo que algún ser viniera aquí si es que lograba atravesar el desierto antes. La noche se acercaba había olvidado que el uso del portal podía hacer que llegaras a la hora contraria de la Era en la lo use se fue antes del medio día significa que en la Era de Hylia era casi media noche, con su magia sin usar seria sencillo llegar al bosque, sin mas chasqueo los dedos desapareció para reaparecer en el bosque.**

**Puede que antes este lugar o mejor dicho todo lugar que no fuera el templo de Hylia lo intimidaba, ahora solo le traía melancolía. Letras suyo sintió una presencia no va a arriesgarse que lo descubran algún perro sheikha o soldados del rey demonio, ocultándose en las ramas de un árbol cercano desde ahí observaba.**

-Por Hylia realmente pensé que llegaría a casa antes del anochecer. -Dice con pesimismo el encapuchado. -Como me disgusta la oscuridad creo que sera lo único a lo que tema sin importar el tiempo realmente estoy preocupado por ellos.

-_Esa voz la conozco_ -Piensa intentando recordar a quien le pertenecía.

-Espero que Ghira este bien junto con el resto.

**Ghira, era el apodo que el Cielo Niño le había dado, Auro cuando supo del apodo lo uso con él siempre; eso significaba que de alguna forma él recordaba todo. Saliendo de su escondite apresuradamente apareció frente al sujeto que estaba cubierto con una capucha.**

-¿¡Omnia!?

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo (aun no se si sera corto o no): Omnia**


	9. Capitulo Omnia

**Omnia**

* * *

**"Narración"**

_"Pensamientos"_

"Flashback"

* * *

-¿Omnia? -Vuelve a preguntar.

-¿...Ghira...? Pero ¿como, no se supone que eres un crío? -Pregunta incrédulo.

-No lo comprendo. -Dice mientras lo veía aun incrédulo.

**Auro se quito la gabardina negra, debajo de ella tenia su típica túnica verde y capa roja mas parecía que le faltaba su sombrero, tenia suficiente experiencia con los héroes como para saber que si tenían su túnica verde su sombrero iba también en su cabeza. Hubo una vez que durante la guerra unos de los reyes dodongo trato de devorar al Cielo Niño solo para que en uno de sus dientes su sombrero se atascara, al darse cuenta el Cielo Niño se enojo y se metió en la boca del monstruo derrotándolo por dentro y salir con sombrero en mano desde entonces nunca paso por su cabeza atreverse a quitárselo por ningún motivo.**

**Él si quería mantenerse en una sola pieza y no tentar la ira del chico.**

-¿Como es que estas aquí o mejor dicho como es que eres un adulto si la ultima vez que te vi en esta Era apenas rebasabas a un bokoblin?

-... -No menciono nada aun estaba sorprendido de volver a verlo con vida.

-Ghira ¿estas bien? -Pregunta confundido de que este no le responda.

**Era cierto que solo perdía la compostura cuando sus planes salían mal o estaba enojado, gracias a las investigaciones del Cielo Niño se dio cuenta que las piedras del tiempo de la Región de Lanayru podían afectarlo y no solo a la región, un pequeño trozo que tomo durante el lapso de tiempo en que buscaba a Link podía de cambiar su edad entre la infantil en la que conoció a Omnia y la adulta que peleo con el héroe de la diosa. En ocasiones la piedra se activaba dependiendo de su estado de animo y esta no fue diferente. Su apariencia cambio y se hizo mas pequeño y su vestimenta también cambio a una camisa de manga larga que le quedaba algo grande y un short y zapatos a juego, el diamante en su oído paso a estar atado a una cuerda en su cuello y su cabello era mas desordenado pero aun tapando su ojo izquierdo. **

**Luego de que Hylia lo desecho y mantuvo a Fi, Auro lo encontró en el bosque quedándose con él, poco a poco ganándose su confianza hasta que Hylia lo llamo para la Guerra luego de eso no lo volvió a ver y fue entonces que Demise lo capturo.**

**Con emoción se lanzo hacía Auro y lo abrazo fuertemente obvio su altura no le permita llegar mas arriba de su estomago aun con el impulso del salto, pero a él no le importo y le regreso el gesto también esta feliz de encontrar a su espíritu espada favorito. Estuvieron unos minutos así para que Auro lo tomara por debajo de los brazos para mirarlo bien.**

-¿Realmente estas afectado por volver a verme? -Le dice con un tono burlón.

-C-Cállate. -Responde desviando la mirada.

-¿Como llegaste aquí?

-El Cielo Niño me envió a buscarte, habría venido también pero hora se esta recuperando de una herida.

-Sky siempre dice que nos mantengamos fuera de problemas y es el primero en encontrarlos, jajaja.

-Lo se, para irme tuve que asegurarme que alguien lo cuidara en mi ausencia, jajajaja. Dice también riéndose.

-Aunque me gustaría ver a Sky tengo que encontrar mi sombrero ademas ya es casi media noche.

-No es por nada, pero puedes tener otro sombrero.

-Claro que no, en una de sus costuras están las partituras de la canción del tiempo entre otras si cae en manos equivocadas podrían...

-Esta bien ya entendí entonces ¿que hacemos y porque hay partituras de esas canciones no se supone que la sabían de memoria?

-Si, respecto a eso Twilight solía olvidar la melodía y para no preguntar todo el tiempo las escribió pidiendo que las cuidara. Así que por ahora descansar sera lo mejor. Y podremos ponernos al día. -Dice dirigiéndose a su antigua casa en el bosque antes de la guerra lejos de lo que solía ser la ciudadela llevando aun en brazos a Grahim.

-Bien. -Dice animado sujetándose mas fuerte a la túnica de Auro.

**Mientras tanto con Link...**

**POV LINK**

**Esto es aburrido, no quiero esperar a que sea de mañana. Me pregunto si a Ghira le esta yendo mejor que a mi , espero que tenga no problemas en la Era de Hylia.**

-¡Link regrese! -Exclama Pipita ingresando en la habitación

-Hola de nuevo, Royalty ¿como se encuentra?

-Acabo de verificarlo y esta bien igual que Tenebris, vaya por poco pierdo un dedo tratando de revisar su pico.

-Si, Tenebris es muy desconfiado al contrario de Royalty. -Dice alegre.

-Yo no veo porque estas feliz, pudiste avisarme.

-Entonces que tendría de divertido jejeje. -Comenta con burla.

-Mmhh.

-Mencionaste que Auro era amigo de Grahim ¿no es así?

-Claro, ¿porque lo mencionas?

-Solo quería saber si es como ustedes, solo para que me agarren desprevenido. -Dice nervioso

-En comparación a los dos Auro es muy tranquilo, no habla mucho, pero sus acciones dicen más que las palabras.

-Bueno al menos no tendré que preocuparme que aparezca de la nada o alguna otra cosa. -Comenta aliviado.

-No somos tan malos Pipita, solo somos un poco mágicos. -Responde restandole importancia.

**De regreso con Omnia y Grahim...**

**Habiendo llegado a la casa de Auro, cada uno durmió en su respectivo lugar auro en su cama y Grahim en la funda de la espada que Auro hace tiempo había pedido hacer en la ciudadela. En el lapso de la noche Grahim recordaba como conoció a Omnia...**

POV Grahim 

-No lo entiendo ¿qué hice mal? -Pregunta con desespero a su creadora. 

-Tienes todas las fallas que trataba de evitar. 

-¿Cuáles? He practicado hasta el cansancio mi técnica como espadachín y mi magia. ¿Porque te quieres deshacer de mi? -Le vuelve a preguntar mirándola a los ojos.

-El simple hecho de que tengas emociones interferirán en el camino del héroe y quien sabe tal vez inclusive levantes tu espada en contra de él. -Le responde fríamente. 

-¡Nunca! ¡Fui creado por ti para ayudar al héroe para proteger estas tierras, ese es el propósito que me diste! 

Volteándose para aparecer una espada celeste le responde -Me he encargado de de crear otro espíritu espada que sea calculador en cualquier situación al mismo tiempo en que no tendrá posibilidad de levantar un arma en contra de su amo. 

-¿M-me estas reemplazando? -Pregunta con temor. 

-Así es, no necesito dos espíritus espada, o te vas o me aseguro de quitarte la vida que te di. 

-... -Bajando la mirada y sin decir más poco a poco se fue retirando de la habitación del templo. 

En su camino a al exterior se encontró con uno de los sirvientes de su creadora. 

-¿Puedes convencerla de que no me reemplace? -Le pregunta a Impa 

-Sera mejor que te vayas, esa es la voluntad de la Diosa. -Responde con firmeza para entrar a otra habitación. 

Dejándolo solo no tuvo más opción que irse, no tenia idea de como sobrevivir por su propia cuenta nunca había estado lejos de las paredes del templo y la sola idea de encontrarse con algún monstruo le aterraba. Al observar el exterior el bosque le parecía intimidante pero tampoco podía regresar, quería vivir la vida que le fue dada, solo que al parecer tendría que encontrar otro propósito. 

Adentrándose en el bosque sin mirar atrás siguió caminando hasta llegar la noche, los humanos que vivían a horas del templo parecían agradables, nunca había interactuado con otros humanos a excepción de la sheikha por lo que la idea se descarto de inmediato. Sin a donde ir y sin dirección sintió humedad cayendo en su cabeza, empezaba a llover. Con prisa se escabullo entre las raíces de un árbol para resguardarse de la lluvia empeorando su situación la lluvia también venia con relámpagos. Soltando un grito se pego mas a la corteza interna del árbol. 

_-Tengo miedo, este mundo es demasiado grande para mi, todos los seres tienen un propósito, son útiles, yo al contrario fui reemplazado...¿Tal vez debí dejar que me quitara la vida? -Piensa con tristeza ante la situación._

Estando tan adentrado a sus pensamientos pesimistas no se dio cuenta que alguien escucho su grito y acercándose en silencio se agacho con un candil al pequeño agujero. 

-¡V-ve-vete! ¡n-no te acerque más! -Responde asustado de que el humano le hiciera daño. 

-... -Sin responder de su bolsillo interno saca un dulce.

Confundido por la falta de dialogo del hombre toma con rapidez el caramelo. 

-...¿Porque? -Pregunta el adulto 

-¿Eh? ¿Porque que?

-... El silencio que cayo entre ambos fue incomodo, la lluvia seguía y el humano a pesar de eso no parecía irse pronto, segundos después se dio cuenta que preguntaba que hacia ahí. 

-Ella ya no me quería. 

-Oh...-Sin decir mas le extiende la mano. 

El humano parecía agradable y por lo que veía solo quería ayudarlo pero tenia miedo ¿que tal si mas tarde se da cuenta que es defectuoso? ¿Y si también lo abandona? No quería que lo reemplazaran o que le dijeran que era inútil siguió debatiendo hasta que el hombre se señala así mismo con la mano izquierda. 

-Link. -Menciona aun con la mano derecha extendida. 

Aun inseguro toma la mano del humano y le da también su nombre. 

-Grahim. -Sin darse cuenta este humano seria un amigo que le daría lo mas cercano a una familia y aun cuando las cosas fueron de mal en peor siempre había algo de luz en las sombras.

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo seguirá con la historia entre Auro y Grahim, (LA NOTA DE AUTOR OBVIAMENTE NO CUENTA) Capitulo 10: ****_Omnia, Te llamare Omnia. Con gusto cualquier duda de la historia o confusión con gusto la aclarare._**


	10. Capitulo Omnia te llamare Omnia

**Omnia, te llamare Omnia**

**POV Auro**

_-Sigo sin creer que haya esta tanto tiempo encerrado, se dieron cuenta que no estaba loco realmente ese tipo era un traidor que trabajaba para el rey demonio hasta que el mismo se deshizo de él. _-Piensa con frustración soltando un suspiro de cansancio -_Ahora solo quiero descansar y entrenar para la batalla._

**En su camino a su hogar en el bosque empezó a llover con mayor prisa por llegar corrió tratando de no resbalar. Un estruendoso trueno ilumino el cielo, a pesar del ruido que produjo logro escuchar un grito ¿acaso algún habitante de la ciudadela se perdió en el bosque?**

**Curioso por el grito anterior camino por donde pensó que provino, al principio no encontró a nadie hasta que noto un agujero en las raíces de un árbol****, se agacho y elevo su candil para ver si había alguien escondido.**

_-Dudo que un adulto pueda entrar aquí. -Piensa mientras trataba de ver_

-¡V-vete! ¡N-no te acerques más!

_-¿Un niño? ¿Que hará a estas horas de la noche? ahora que lo ve bien no parece ser de la ciudadela. -Pensó al mirar bien la niño de cabello blanco._

**Sabiendo que estaba asustado busco en sus bolsillo algo que lo convenciera de salir, encontrando un dulce se lo mostró para que se acercara vio que el niño estaba debatiendo si acercarse o no. Tomando el dulce de su mano rápidamente regreso a su posición anterior.**

-¿Porque? -Le pregunto de mantera cortante pero no con la intención él no era una persona de muchas palabras a menos de ser necesario.

**Entre ambos hubo un silencio incomodo que solo se miraban el uno al otro hasta que el menor respondió.**

-Ella ya no me quería.

-Oh... -La situación era diferente ahora, en un principio imagino que tendría que llevarlo con su madre pero al parecer el niño no tenia a donde ir y al comenzar la tormenta se escondió entre las raíces.

**Meditando una segundos se hizo la idea de que tendría que cuidar de él, vivía aislado y no tenia problema en tener compañía, pero antes tendría que convencerlo de que saliera del agujero. Extendiendo su mano le dio su nombre.**

-Link

**La mirada que le daba era desconfiada, no era para menos él mismo nunca confió al 100% a otros hylianos antes y después de que lo encerraran en ese calabazo por tanto tiempo. Observo que el chico sea también extendió su mano con cautela hasta estrecharla con la suya también dándole su nombre.**

-Grahim.

**Fin del POV**

**Ya agarrado lo saco poco a poco de entre las raíces para no asustarlo, quitándose la gabardina lo cubrió y en brazos se apresuro a llegar a casa, pudo notar que Grahim se aferro fuertemente a su túnica como si pudiera bloquear el sonido de los truenos que aun seguían escuchándose. **

**Fue bueno que los caminos no se hubiesen bloqueado por algún árbol derribado por el viento, con su hogar a la vista acelero aun más y entro rápido para luego cerrar la puerta, se recargo en la puerta para luego verificar si su pequeña carga se encontraba bien. Después de una exhaustiva revisión noto que no tenia lesión alguna y solo estaba asustado, bajando a Grahim pudo notar que algunos de los amigos que confiaron en su palabra antes de que lo encerraran habían cuidado su hogar y se aseguraron de que su despensa se mantuviera llena. Desde que entro el menor no había dicho más hasta que escucho un gruñido proveniente de este ultimo que solo le desvió la mirada.**

**Preparando algo de comer para ambos Grahim solo lo observaba desde una silla frente a la mesa de la cocina.**

-¿Porque me ayudaste? -Le pregunta rompiendo el silencio mientras sujetaba aun la capucha que le dio para no mojarse

-... -Solo le dirigió una sonrisa para seguir preparando la comida.

-No hablas mucho ¿verdad? -el mayor le asiente con la cabeza

**El silencio reino de nuevo hasta que el mayor se acercó con dos plato de comida poniendo uno frente al menor y sentándose en la otra silla. Comiendo en silencio Grahim observaba al otro de reojo para ser el primer humano con el que interactuaba le agradaba mucho a pesar de no hablar tanto, al terminar el mayor lavo los platos y el otro se acerco a la ventana para ver que la tormenta aminoraba un poco. Este humano es muy distinto a la sheikha, ella era muy fría y profesional respecto a mostrar emociones y el humano llamado Link a pesar de ser de pocas palabras mostraba sus emociones.**

-¿Sueño? -Le pregunta a Grahim

-¿ah? -Dice confundido

-¿Dormir? -Le dice siendo más especifico

-_Parece que me pregunta si quiero dormir. _-No, estoy bien no necesito dormir.

**Ahora Link era el confundido ¿acaso los niños no deberían dormir a estas horas? Pero si lo pensaba bien no parecía un niño común y corriente cuantas personas tenían el cabello blanco, dudó mucho que fuera un demonio tenia experiencia con ellos y no se parecía a uno, entonces ¿que era?**

-¿No humano?

-Soy un espíritu espada. -Responde con entusiasmo para luego desanimarse al recordar que lo habían reemplazado por una versión sin emociones.

-...-Solo lo miro con sorpresa y le sonríe

-¿No te importa? -Le pregunta y Link niega con la cabeza

-Dormir. Le dice señalándose así mismo para luego señalar su habitación donde tenia un librero.

-...¡Ah ya entendí! Me estas diciendo que vas a dormir y mientras lea lo que quiera ¿No? -Link le vuelve a asentir, Grahim entra al dormitorio y toma uno de los libros. -Tratare de no hacer mucho ruido, ¿te importa si dejo una vela encendida? -le dice mientras se volteaba a verlo.

-Con luz. -Le responde al recordar la oscuridad continua de la celda en la que estuvo dejando ese recuerdo de lado se sentó en su cama quitándose el sombrero, la capa roja y las botas para luego dormir.

-Bien

**A la mañana siguiente**

**La tormenta se disipo durante la noche, Grahim se mantuvo entretenido con los libros que le mostró Link antes de dormir, este ultimo aun dormía y no tenia intención de despertarlo aun. No fue hasta que un golpe en la puerta se escucho, con algo de temor Grahim decidió despertar a Link que aun somnoliento lo miro confundido.**

-Afuera hay alguien. -Le dice con temor para luego esconderse debajo de la cama.

**Link se puso las botas y fue a revisar, quien tocaba la puerta era un amigo suyo que lo había defendido cuando lo tomaron de loco.**

-¡Buenos días Link, vaya tormenta la de ayer! ¿No?. Le pregunta alegre

-...muy temprano. -Le dice refiriéndose a que hacia tan temprano en su casa.

-Quería saber como te encontrabas, ayer en la noche lo muchachos me avisaron que te liberaron al ver que no mentías.

-Bien

-Eso es bueno vamos hay que entrenar si queremos ayudar a defender la ciudadela. -Le menciona tomándolo del brazo solo para que se soltara y entrara de nuevo a la casa pero sin cerrar la puerta por lo que el otro lo siguió al interior, siguiéndolo hasta su dormitorio y verlo agacharse para ver debajo de la cama.

-Es amigo.

-¿Amigo tuyo? ¿No da miedo?

-No

**Con un poco de temor Grahim sale y rápido se pone detrás de Link aferrándose a su túnica observando nuevo al humano.**

-¿Y quién es él? -Le pregunta con curiosidad tratando de mirarlo mejor solo para que se escondiera aún más detrás de Link.

-Tormenta.

-¿Lo encontraste durante la tormenta? -Link le confirma la pregunta

-¿Como te llamas pequeño?

**Grahim se queda en silencio para mirar a Link este le da palmaditas en la cabeza y con más confianza se presenta.**

-Soy Grahim, un gusto.

-Soy Daniel, Link y yo somos amigos desde que éramos simples novatos con los Hijos de Hylia.

-¿Eres un guerrero?

-Si -Le responde orgulloso -Pero Link es mucho más fuerte que yo.

-¿¡Enserio eres un guerrero fuerte Link!? -Le pregunta con entusiasmo.

-...-Solo asiente rascandose la cabeza con algo de pena.

-Tambien se usar la espada, ¡veran que sere muy fuerte!

-Pero los niños deberian de jugar no trabajar en tecnicas de combate. -Le dice Daniel con un tono algo burlon

-¡No me subestimes, veras que puedo derrotar!

-No me quiero enfrentar a un niño pequeño, así que por ahora práctica.

-Mmmhh. -Bufa haciendose el ofendido.

-Veo que tiene caracter, ¿que haras con él? -Pregunta al caballero de verde.

-_Eso no lo había pensado, pero no tiene a donde ir y yo vivo solo. _-Quedarse. -Le responde poniendo una mano en el hombro del menor.

-Vas a tener mucho trabajo amigo, jajajajaja.

**Así se pasaron el resto del día entrenando los** **tres, Grahim no mintió al decir que podía derrotar a Daniel muchas veces lo tomo por sorpresa gracias a su velocidad y tamaño no fue hasta que el atardecer se presentaba que Daniel se tuvo que ir para regresar a casa en la ciudadela, ambos se despidieron de él y regresaron del campo de entrenamiento que había cerca del Lago Floria a la casa. Durante la cena Grahim le dice a Link.**

-Creo que te llamare Omnia.

-¿? -Le mira confundido

-Omnia significa "Todo" y ahora que te conocí eres todo y el único en el que puedo confiar ciegamente a pesar que solo te he conocido un dia mi instinto me dice que no desconfié.

-Omnia bien.

-¿Eso significa que si aceptas que de llame así?

-Si. -Le responde sonriendo, Grahim también le regresa la sonrisa y pasan el resto de la cena platicando o en el caso de Link dando comentarios.

**Esa fue la rutina que tomaron durante semanas y el lazo que tenían se hizo más fuerte con el tiempo, conoció a algunos de los amigos de Omnia todos le preguntaban el porque llamaba a Link Omnia pero nunca les respondió la pregunta. Manteniéndose siempre cerca de Omnia conoció gran parte de las tierras de su creadora, no tuvo necesidad de decirle a su nuevo amigo sobre Hylia y este mismo no le pregunto dando el tema como cerrado.**

**Hasta que Hylia apareció en su Loftwing Carmesí y recluto a Omnia para la guerra contra el Rey Demonio.**

-¿Realmente te tienes que ir? -Le pregunta con tristeza al ver que se preparaba para ir a la guerra.

-Ordenes de la Diosa Blanca. -Le responde, el tiempo de convivencia lo obligo a hablar un poco más pero solo con su pequeño amigo inclusive oraciones largar y no solo palabras.

-Vas a regresar ¿verdad?

**Al ver la angustia de Grahim se puso de cuclillas para esta a su altura y pone su mano sobre la cabeza del menor.**

-Voy a regresar, solo sera hasta que derrotemos al ejercito del rey demonio. -Le dice tratando de tranquilizarlo

-¡No mueras! -Exclama con lágrimas en los ojos

-No lo haré. -Responde para luego levantarse y poniendo su capa roja bien. -Primero iré a la ciudadela para escuchar la estrategia de Hylia. -Avisa mientras cruzaba la puerta e irse.

-¡Regresa pronto Omnia!

**La guerra fue terrible los Hijos de Hylia y todos los humanos estaban desesperados, él no sabía exactamente lo que ocurría ya que no se atrevía a salir de los bosques, no fue hasta que un pilar de luz surgió y luego desapareció en los cielos. Se dio cuenta que era magia de su creadora apresurando a salir de los bosques no por curiosidad sino por temor, ella no usaría su poder sino porque la situación era muy grave.**

**Al llegar al campo de batalla el terreno era árido y sin vida apenas había viento siguió caminando con intención de encontrar a su amigo o quien fuera, Sin encontrar nada faltaba poco para que decidiera irse y esperar hasta que algo llamo su atención, detrás de una roca podía llegar a ver tela color rojo, esa tela la conocía era la capa de Link. Corriendo hasta donde diviso la capa se encontró con algo que le dolió mucho.**

-¡OMNIA!

**La persona que lo había cuidado se encontraba en el suelo sin vida una herida en el costado que supuso que era la razón de su muerte, aferrándose fuerte al cuerpo frío se quedó con él por minutos o horas no le importaba, estaba enojado era culpa de la Diosa y su perro antes no quiera saber sobre ella, pero ahora tenía un fuerte odio a los seguidores de la Diosa y a la Diosa misma, por su culpa Omnia había muerto y no había nada que el pudiese hacer. Tomando la capa que se había desgarrado se envolvió con ella para luego darle un sepultura digna a Omnia sin mirar atrás se alejó pero antes de llegar al bosque sintió un energía maligna trato de alejarse más esta abrió un portal que lo absorbió llevándolo a lo que sería su nueva vida a regañadientes el sirviente del Rey demonio y que muchos años después sería el camino para encontrarse con la encarnación de Omnia.**

**El Cielo Niño que más tarde se convirtió en su nuevo propósito.**

* * *

**_Siguiente capitulo: El gorro de Omnia_**


	11. Capitulo El gorro de Omnia

**El Gorro de Omnia**

* * *

**"Narración"**

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**La mañana llego, Auro despertó a Grahim que se había metido en una funda para su espada, no necesariamente necesitaba dormir pero ya había leído todo los libros de la casa aburriéndose mucho durante la noche así que para pasar el tiempo "dormía". No tomo mucho esfuerzo que tanto Auro y Grahim se alistaran para encontrar el gorro que en sus costuras tenia las partituras de las canciones.**

-¿Sabes siquiera por donde empezar a buscar? -Pregunta Grahim a Auro mientras caminaban por el bosque.

-Ahí es donde tu entras.

-¿Ah?

-Puedes usar tu sensor para guiarnos.

-...¡P-pero nunca lo he necesitado usar! -Le responde nervioso -¡Nunca he aprendido a usarlo bien! ¿¡Qué tal si hago que vayamos por el camino equivocado o qué terminemos en la boca de un Dodongo!?

-Hay una primera vez para todo tú ya conoces mi aura podrás encontrarlo. -Le afirma para darle seguridad -Ademas dudo que haya dodongos en esta Era. -Agrega por el temor a los dodongos durante la guerra.

**Aun intentando tranquilizarlo lo tomo por debajo de los brazos y lo levanta para moverlo de izquierda a derecha, cosa que Grahim no estaba feliz.**

-¡Oye no soy una espada para que me agites así! -Exclama con enojo.

-Has un intento. -Responde sin dejar de moverlo

Resignado se cruza de brazos -Al Oeste contesta molesto aun.

-Se más especifico.

-Lanayru... El Desierto de Lanayru.

-Para ser tu primer intento lo haces bien -Le dice alegre.

**Con el camino trazado Grahim uso su magia para llegar mas rápido, Auro no dejo de sujetar a Grahim pero al menos este no estaba ya de mal humor. Pasaron horas buscando hasta que nuevamente detecto algo.**

-¡Espera bájame siento algo! -Dice con impaciencia.

Dejando que se moviera libremente lo siguió. -¿Por donde lo detectaste? -Le pregunta al ver que se detiene frente a una cueva húmeda lo que era muy raro estando en el desierto.

-Lo sentí aquí cerca ¡vamos! -Dice mientras entraba

**Apenas Auro entro a la cueva olfateo un desagradable aroma.**

-¿Qué es este olor? ¡Apesta! -Comenta tratando de bloquear el fétido aroma cubriendo su nariz y boca.

-No lo se, pero creo haberlo olido antes. -Le responde imitando la acción del mayor. -No podemos detenernos tenemos que recuperar esas partituras puedo sentir que están cerca Omnia.

-... -Asiente con la cabeza.

**Segundos después una ráfaga de viento aumento la pestilencia haciendo que titubearan si era realmente necesario obtener esa hojas. La entrada de la cueva repentinamente se cerro dejándolos a ambos sin posibilidad de escape.**

-¡Pero que demonios esta pasando! -Exclama la espada con intriga.

-¿¡Ahora como salimos de aquí!?

**La cueva ademas de cerrarse empezó a temblar haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio entonces Grahim se dio cuenta de la situación.**

-Creo saber que pasa...-Avisa desde el suelo.

-¡Entonces me gustaría saber! -Exclama tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Con pánico por la situación -¡NO ES UNA CUEVA ES LA BOCA DE UN REY DODONGO!

-¡Se supone que en esta Era no hay!

**Con el corazón latiendo fuerte Omnia estaba pensaba la manera de salir de las fauces de la criatura, el piso o la lengua empezó a moverse llevándose consigo a Grahim.**

-¡OMNIA AYUDA! -Grita tratando de alcanzar algo de donde sujetarse al ver que se deslizaba directamente a la garganta de la bestia.

Volteándose lo toma de su capa roja -¡No te muevas! -Auro se aferro de uno de los colmillos del reptil y con la otra sostenía al peliblanco evitando que se convirtiera en un bocadillo.

-...Auro...-Susurra con temor.

-¡...! -Se dio cuenta que el espíritu estaba asustado nunca le llamaba Auro. -¡Escúchame, no mires abajo! Para mala suerte gravedad no lo iba a permitir, haciendo que Grahim se deslizara por la capa.

-¡AAHH! -Desesperado se toma fuertemente de la orilla de la tela, colgando en el vacío mira a Auro.

-¡GHIRA!

**El dodongo sintiéndolos dentro de su boca la abrió tratando de quitarse la molestia. Auro aprovechando la situación tira de la capa alejando al menor de la garganta, este se sostiene de la túnica para notar que entre unos de los colmillos de arriba se hallaba el sombrero de Omnia. Pero antes de que le avisara, el mayor los sacó de las fauces la gran bestia causando que su collar cayera.**

-¡Auro, tu sombrero esta ahí dentro!

-¡Primero hay que mantenernos vivos! -Le dice mientras aun llevándolo en brazos se aleja corriendo ya que el Rey Dodongo se dio cuenta de quienes lo había despertado los empezó a perseguir.

**Tratando de esconderse cosa imposible ya que no había nada que los cubriera de su vista, con gran furia volvió abrir su boca para luego expulsar una bola de fuego que al ver que no esquivarían Grahim rápidamente invoca uno de sus escudos, la bestia poniendo todo su peso sobre el escudo para romperlo lo piso varias veces...**

-¡No podre soportar más si continua pisoteando! -Exclama con preocupación

-¡Dame alguno de tus sables!

**Escuchando la petición de Auro intenta invocar sus armas solo para averiguar que no pasaba nada. Tanteando su cuello se dio cuenta que no traía el cristal que le permite cambiar su edad, su collar con la roca del tiempo brillaba orgullosa en uno de los colmillo del monstruo.**

-¡TIENE MI COLLAR!

-E-esto no es bueno! -Menciona al ver que el escudo de Grahim empezaba a agrietarse con cada pisotón.

**La situación empeoraba a cada segundo el Dodongo no paraba su ataque y Grahim se quedaba sin fuerzas para mantener los ataques a raya, Auro no podía hacer nada al contrario de Sky y Ghira el no manejaba la magia y su fuerza bruta no ayudaría contra la dura piel de la criatura. Con gran impotencia veía como su amigo se debilitaba a cada ataque. Un ultimo pisotón basto para romper el escudo dejando a Grahim también sin recursos para detenerlos, tomando a Omnia trato de teletranportalos a un lugar seguro, pero gasto demasiada magia para siquiera hacerlo unos cuantos metros. No tenían escape, la bestia los alcanzaría si corrían, sin armas o magia estaban en graves problemas.**

**Aferrados el uno con el otro esperaron que los aplastaran, solo para escuchar un rugido de temor por parte del gran bestia. Levantando la mirada vieron una enorme aura color dorado claro en forma de equino alado, ¡Era el Aura de Sky!**

-¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño! -Exclama volviendo a embestir al Dodongo lanzándolo lejos

**Hasta las grandes bestias sabían con quien evitar meterse, poniéndose de pie nuevamente sin intención de atacar baja la cabeza tratando de parecer más pequeño que Sky, al ver la sumisión del dodongo, el habitante de los cielos hizo desaparecer la forma física de su alma para luego acercarse sin temor al gran reptil.**

-¡Abre la boca! -Exige autoritariamente, cosa que la bestia no renegó en obedecer.

**Link se adentro a la boca del dodongo para luego salir con un sombrero y collar en mano, al salir el reptil cierra sus mandíbulas para esperar ordenes.**

-Puedes irte.

**Sin más la gran bestia se alejo rápidamente de la zona, mientras tanto Auro estaba más que feliz de ver a Sky, mientras Grahim estaba detrás del mayor paralizado del miedo por casi ser aplastado por esa criatura.**

-¿Se encuentran bien? -Pregunta mientras volteaba a verlos.

-... -Ambos asintieron aun estaban congelados de la impresión por casi morir y ver la forma física del alma de Sky.

-Creo que esto les pertenece. -Comenta lanzando el sombrero y el collar a sus dueños.

-Es un alivio que me haya escapado de la enfermería, estoy seguro que si hubiera seguido las indicaciones de Owlan serian papilla pasada. -Menciona con burla.

-¡Cielo Niño! ¡No sabes el gusto que da verte! -Dice mientras saltaba para abrazar a Link

-¿Como sabias que estábamos en problemas?

-Cuando me escape note que los restos del Rey dodongo que se encontraban en la Desierto de Lanayru futuro no estaban me di una idea de la situación, el plan original era esperarlos en el portal cuando regresaran.

-¡Me alegro que no hayas obedecido! -Responde con lagrimas de alegría desmedida el peliblanco.

-Lo mismo digo yo. -Respalda Auro.

-Creo que ahora que recuperaste las partituras podremos volver a la Era del Cielo.

-¡SI! -Responden ambos.

* * *

**El siguiente ****Capitulo: ¿Quién eres en el Futuro?**


	12. Capitulo ¿Quién eres en el Futuro?

**¿Quién eres en el Futuro?**

* * *

**"Narración"**

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Mientras Sky, Grahim y Auro estaban en la Era de Hylia, Pipita buscaba a su irresponsable amigo, Owlan le había avisado de antemano que Link necesitaba descansar hasta este día para poder salir de la enfermería y por lo visto huyo por la noche. Ahora se encontraba buscándolo por todo Skyloft, aun era temprano tal vez pudo haber regresado de lo que estuviera haciendo para volver a dormir eso seria en su habitación.**

**Tocando la puerta de antemano para no recibir una respuesta notando como temía que tampoco estaba ahí, antes de cerrar la puerta para buscar en otro lugar tuvo curiosidad por el libro en el escritorio, ese libro siempre Link lo traía cargando o escribiendo en el, en una de esas veces le pregunto sobre que trataba para que este le contestara "Nada importante" simplemente para luego irse con su amigo de la superficie. De todas formas si veía que era un diario lo dejaría tal como lo encontró, examino la portada en ella se encontraba un triangulo formado por otros tres, arriba de la figura una especie de aurora y a los costados del triangulo un par de alas; abriendo el libro noto escrituras que no entendía a excepción de unas pocas palabras como "Cielo y Tierra", "Diosa", "Traición" y "Trifuerza" entre una de las paginas del libro había una pluma gris no parecía la de algún loftwing, su curiosidad gano, en vez de dejar el libro siguió hojeándolo hasta llegar a una parte que con toda claridad entendía quedando sorprendido y algo temeroso por la seguridad del dueño del libro.**

**_INFORMACIÓN RECOLECTADA_**

**_NOMBRE: _**_Link/Skyward/Skyfall_

**_LUGAR DE ORIGEN: _**_Era del Cielo, Skyloft (Isla de la Diosa)_

**_ALIADOS:_**

_1°General/Guardián=Ghirahim"Señor de los Demonios"_

_2°General=Zant"Rey Usurpador"_

_3°General=Volga"Caballero Dragón"_

_4°General=Wizzro "Hechicero oscuro"_

_Sirviente Personal=Cynna_

**_ALLEGADOS: _**_Desconocido_

**_LUGAR ACTUAL: _**_Desconocido (Se mantiene en constante movimiento)_

**_LUGARES HABITUALES: _**

_-Reino Oscuro/Bajo Mundo_

_-Bosques_

_-Cielo_

_-Lugar de reposo de la Espada Maestra_

**_PRINCIPALES ENEMIGOS:_**

_-Gran Mal_

_-Encarnación/Descendencia de la Sangre de la Diosa_

**_ENEMIGOS: _**_Sheikahs_

**_HABILIDADES:_**

_-Capacidad de Vuelo avanzada_

_-Fuerza Física avanzada_

_-Magia avanzada_

_-Estratega avanzado_

_-Espadachín avanzado_

**_ADVERTENCIA: _**_NIVEL AVANZADO EXTREMADAMENTE PELIGROSO "**NO ATACAR**"_

**No era la única página, con la misma información la siguiente también tenia escrito algo similar solo que esta vez era del dueño de Tenebris**

**_INFORMACIÓN RECOLECTADA_**

**_NOMBRE: _**_Ghirahim_

**_LUGAR DE ORIGEN: _**_Desconocido_

**_ALIADOS: _**_Ex-Héroe elegido por la Diosa_

**_ALLEGADOS: _**_Desconocidos_

**_LUGAR ACTUAL:_**_Desconocido (Se mantiene en constante movimiento)_

**_LUGARES HABITUALES: _**_Nunca se separa de su amo_

**_PRINCIPALES ENEMIGOS: _**

_-Diosa Hylia/Encarnación/__Descendencia_

_-Gran Mal (Antiguo amo)_

**_ENEMIGOS: _**_Opositores de su amo actual_

**_HABILIDADES: _**

_-Capacidad de vuelo superior_

_-Fuerza Física avanzada_

_-Magia avanzada_

_-Estratega avanzado_

_-Espadachín avanzado_

**_ADVERTENCIA: _**_No amenazar a su amo, puede ser lo ultimo que vean.__ NIVEL AVANZADO EXTREMADAMENTE PELIGROSO **"NO ATACAR"**_

**Las páginas con la información que acababa de leer tenían varias notas o comentarios del dueño todas con las palabras "Estúpido perro sheikah" o "Molesta Princesa mimada" cada nota mostraba burla y desdén hacía el enemigo y a la siguiente pagina contenía una explicación resumida sobre los anteriores ¿niveles?**

**NIVELES DE PODER Y PELIGRO EN HYRULE Y EL BAJO MUNDO**

_Regular/No hay peligro (keese)_

_Intermedio/Peligroso si se le amenaza (Bokoblin/Hylianos)_

_Intermedio superior/Peligroso (Lizalfos, Aeralfos y Dinolfos/Caballeros hylianos)_

_Superior/Se recomienda ir acompañado (Ferrus/Comandante Hyliano)_

_Superior avanzado/Trabajo de los Sheikahs (2°, 3° y 4°General del Alto Señor del Bajo Mundo/Traidores)_

_Avanzado/Extremadamente peligroso ¡NO ATACAR! __ESCONDERSE Y REZA POR QUE NO TE ENCUENTRE_ _(Alto Señor del Bajo Mundo, 1°General y Gran Mal/Portadores de la Trifuerza)_

**Las páginas realmente lo habían perturbado, su amigo realmente se mantenía en constante peligro en el futuro si mal no recordaba la historia que le contó sobre el futuro. Cerrando el libro lo dejo en el escritorio, con prisa salió de la habitación de Link, en su carrera para salir al exterior choco con Gaepora que le pregunto que lo había asustado.**

-No estoy asustado director.

-Tienes el aspecto de que viste a la muerte misma.

Con duda sobre si decirle sobre lo que leyó del libro decidió hacerlo -L-leí el libro de Link y tenía cosas que no logre comprender pero unas páginas parecían que... -Gaepora lo interrumpe

-Parece que estas al tanto de la situación ven vamos a mi oficina te explicare lo poco que se. -Dice Gaepora a Pipita.

**En cuanto al trío de viajeros temporales sin problema alguno regresaron a la Era del Cielo, obviamente el líder de los tres fue regañado por Owlan al descubrir que no solo lo desobedeció sino que salió de la isla cuando le ordeno descansar, los otros dos tratando de no reírse calmaron al profesor.**

-Tienes suerte que no te haya pasado algo malo, pero no debiste de escaparte. -Comenta un poco más calmado.

-De acuerdo, disculpa por no haberte escuchado pero mi intuición decía que ellos estaban en peligro.

**Grahim se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer así que le siguió el juego.**

-Él tiene razón señor Owlan, el Cielo Niño nos salvo de un reptil gigante. -Responde agregando un poco de drama para convencerlo.

Owlan se le quedo mirando unos momentos -¿Quién eres? -Pregunta con duda.

-¿¡AH!? ¡Me ha visto en la isla durante la ultima semana, soy Grahim! -Responde molesto.

-No se supone que eras, bueno...¿más alto? -Dice mientras comparaba la altura de ahora de cuando lo conoció.

**Con una vena hinchándose en la frente Grahim que iba ha empezar a atacar, pero Auro lo tomo en brazos y le tapo la boca mientras este agitaba los brazos y las piernas con furia.**

-Perdón. -Contesta apenado Auro por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-... -El profesor solo señala a Grahim y mira a Link.

-Larga historia, solo puedo decirle que tiene que ver con magia y el hecho de que fuera a rescatarlos. -Le responde con una sonrisa al ver al menor un tratando de maldecir a Owlan.

-¡MMMMHHHH!

**El maestro sin comprender mucho decide dejarlo por la paz y se despide de los tres, Grahim dejo de agitarse pero aun tenia una mirada molesta mientras veía como se retiraba el mayor de los tres, Auro sin soltarlo aun por temor a que se desquitara con algún habitante no aflojo su agarre, bien era cierto que lo conocía desde hace mucho, pero todos tienen su temperamento y Ghira no era la excepción. Link simplemente bostezo aburrido y los guió a la academia donde podrían comer algo y descansar, no tenia la menor idea de que el caballero de amarillo había espiado en el Libro de las Eras, quien no sabría como mirarlo sin culpa.**

* * *

**Agregue información sobre el futuro del que Sky y Grahim regresaron, en el siguiente Capitulo: _Comprensión y Despedida_.**

**Mencionare en los siguientes capítulos flashback sobre el futuro oscuro la linea original para mayor entendimiento de los sucesos actuales.**


	13. CAP Comprension y despedida

**Comprensión y Despedida**

* * *

**Narración**

_Pensamientos_

**Flashback**

* * *

**Cuando la ira de Grahim disminuyo lo suficiente Auro lo soltó en uno de los asientos del comedor de la academia al lado de él, ambos esperaban a Sky con la comida, algunos de los alumnos que estaban ahí o recién entraban al comedor se les quedaban viendo, por un lado a Grahim no parecía importarle se había acostumbrado a atraer la atención de muchos ya sea por su forma de ser o su actitud con el caballero de verde, Auro no estaba muy cómodo, era muy reservado con la gente al ser de pocas palabras a excepción de Grahim y Sky. No podía relajarse por la ansiedad de toda las miradas que se posaban en él, el espíritu dándose cuenta de la ansiedad del mayor se trepo a su espalda hasta llegar recargado en su cabeza haciendo que su cabello le cubriese lo ojos, Auro sabía que las acciones del mas pequeño eran para reconfortarlo de la atención no deseada.**

**Sky con unos platos en ambas manos los pone en la mesa mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellos dos. **

-Deberías relajarte. Comenta observando que el espíritu se sentaba nuevamente en su lugar dejando la cabeza del mayor.

-Demasiada atención... -Responde aun con tenso.

**Sabiendo que no sacaría más dejo de lado intentar hacer una conversación los dejo solos nuevamente para buscar su libro. Saliendo del comedor se encontró con Pipita, pero antes que pudiese saludarlo este corrió en sentido contrario chocando casi con otros estudiantes, algo confundido lo ignoro tal vez solo estaba enojado por haber dejado la enfermería antes de tiempo. **

**Antes de que pudiese llegar a su dormitorio paso por la habitación de Zelda sintiendo más la presencia de la diosa.**

-¿Qué se ofrece Diosa? -Habla en voz alta en el pasillo vacío sin mirar atrás.

-Veo que has traído a otro de la superficie. -Responde abriendo la puerta del cuarto. -Me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que sabias que pasaría esa noche? Héroe.

-Me pareció sospechoso que no hicieras nada en contra de nosotros en el momento Hylia, también porque sabia que usarías a Zelda en mi contra sabiendo que nunca la dañaría o eso pensé ¿crees Zelda? -Pregunta mientras se volteaba a verla

-Sigo sin entender porque proteges a ese demonio, Link nos hizo mucho daño revivió al Heraldo y trato de matarte. -Dice molesta.

-Tu eres quien no entiende Ghira es un buen aliado es mejor tenerlo de amigo que como enemigo.

-¿Y el Héroe del pasado?

-No es de tu incumbencia. -Responde para dirigirse nuevamente a su alcoba.

**Sin decir más ni Zelda o Link volvieron a hablar sobre el tema para simplemente regresar a sus habitaciones. **

**El dialogo con Zelda lo dejo pensando, ¿era la Diosa quien hacía el daño o era su ex-amiga de la infancia?****sea cual sea sabía del daño que era capaz de hacer, no se volvería arriesgar, lamentablemente matarla solo cambiaría ****el rumbo de todo, por lo tanto no era una opción viable, vaya situación en la que se encontraba, pero ahora su plan de "Recuperar amigos y aliados" tenia que seguir el. Cerrando la puerta con llave tomo el libro y ****escribió ****lo que actualmente pasaba en una combinación de todos lo idiomas de las Eras pasadas y futuras para discernir al curioso de averiguar su contenido, varios de los dibujos del libro eran momentos importantes ya sea de su vida o de Hyrule. Una en especifico se quedo contemplándola, la sombra encapuchada en medio de un baño de sangre mientras con su espada amenazaba a su siguiente victima.**

**Con ira y dolor en su mirada cerro el libro con fuerza para luego ver que la pluma gris no estaba acomodada como antes, la misma pluma que puso como un recordatorio constante de su objetivo. Era obvio que alguien había entrado y leído el libro, Zelda no menciono nada con el fin de señalar lo que lo carcomía constantemente, debía de ser alguien que solo le entro la curiosidad, aun si logro entender algo poner las cartas sobre la mesa era primordial. Esta vez llevando consigo el libro fue con Auro y Grahim quienes debían estar al tanto de la situación. **

**Poco ****después ****de que Sky se fue...**

**La comida lo relajo un poco, pero muchos aun lo miraban con curiosidad muy pocos se acercaron para preguntarle de donde era o porque la espada era mas pequeña, como era de esperarse Grahim se enojo y tuvo que volver a sujetarlo. Distraído por la espada no noto que una de las estudiantes de año superior se sentó frente a ellos.**

-Debes de ser amigo de Link ¿No es así? -Dice observando al menor aun tratando de soltarse del agarre del mayor.

-... -Se le quedo mirando con nerviosismo esperando que él otro dijera algo para quitar el incomodo silencio.

-¿No eres la novia de Pipita? -Responde el Grahim, centrando su atención a Omnia quien estaba tenso, trepando por su espalda hasta estar nuevamente en la cabeza sin quitar el sombrero verde. -Ella es Karane es también un caballero. -Le dice a Omnia.

**Karane se sonrojo hasta quedar del mismo color de su cabello.**-¡No soy su novia! -Responde nerviosa

-Aun. -Contraataca mientras se acomodaba.

-...Auro... -Dice poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Auro? -Dice confundida.

-Te esta diciendo que su nombre es Auro, también es de la superficie. -Responde al ver que Omnia no quería hablar mucho, más de lo necesario.

-Gusto en conocerte Auro, ¿porque llevas el uniforme de la academia?

-No te incumbe. -Dice de manera cortante Grahim.

-Perdón. -Se disculpa por la actitud de su pequeño amigo.

-Tranquilo, Link nos aviso de antemano que Grahim tiene su temperamento, Puedo notar que es protector contigo.

**Él solo asintió como pudo sin hacer que cayera el menor, Sky se sentó al lado de Auro saludando a Karane.**

-Me alegro que te hayas recuperado, realmente nos diste un buen susto.

-Si en realidad me encontré con Zelda de camino a mi habitación.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -Exclama Grahim casi cayendo sino fuera porque Auro lo sujeto.

-Relájate solo hablamos, se disculpo por lo ocurrido dice que no sabe porque hizo tal cosa, en realidad empiezo a pensar que no fue por voluntad propia. -Comenta cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Aun así! ¡Trato de matarte! ¡No deberías siquiera...! -Link lo interrumpe antes de decir más.

-Ghirahim, legit librum aliquem in saecula saeculorum, interrogate, quis esset: et non agere actione iniuriarum consuleret. (1)-Ordeno sin mirarlo.

**Sin decir nada desapareció del comedor dejando a un Auro preocupado y a una Karane confundida.**

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? -Pregunta muy confundida por el idioma en el que hablo.

-Le dije que estoy seguro que su ave lo extraña y debería de ir a verlo. -Responde con una sonrisa.

**Antes de preguntar alguna otra cosa, Groose se une a la mesa, noto al nuevo en la isla pero no lo interrogo.**

-Link, lamento no haberte visitado cuando estuviste en cama, no sabia que decir... no creí lo que paso esa noche, por unos momentos te culpe de lo sucedido pero cuando el padre de Zelda me contó, tenia que disculparme por pensar mal de ti y...

-No tienes de que disculparte Groose, nadie pensó que algo como eso pasaría, mucho menos por parte de H-Zelda. -Se corrigió aceptando las disculpas.

-¿Amicus vel Hostis?(2)

-Amicum. -Responde dándose cuenta que Groose y Karane se le quedaron viendo.(3)

-¿Qué pasa?

-No estas hablando Skyloftiano ¿Qué idioma es? -Pregunta Karane.

-Superficie. -Responde Auro.

-Se refiere que es una lengua de la superficie

-Oh. Exclama sorprendido

**Grahim quien había ido a investigar apareció fuera del comedor, puede que no sea enemigo de los humanos, pero le divertía alterar algunos o simplemente asustandolos como en el caso de Groose, con el tamaño de un niño de seis no lograría su objetivo, usando el cristal del tiempo que había fusionado con el arete de diamante tomo su forma original, chasqueando los dedos reapareció detrás del pelirrojo poniendo una daga en su cuello. Aterrado por el repentino movimiento salto de su asiento cayendo hacia aun lado, mirando hacia arriba vio al espíritu riendo por su desgracia, furioso rápidamente se levanto y trato de atacarlo solo para que desapareciera de su vista para pasar al lado izquierdo de Link quien no tomo importancia a la situación y siguió tomando su bebida. Link le dio un ademan para que se inclinara a su altura y le susurra:**

-¿Tu nosti? (4)

-Eques flavo (5)

-Intelligo (6)

**Parece que tendría que hablar con Pipita antes de irse. Sin que nadie preguntara sobre que le había dicho siguieron conversando y trataron de conocer mejor a Auro que apenas contestaba o ya sea Grahim o Sky lo hicieran por él. Al ser un día libre de cualquier clase pasaron la mayor parte del día hablando en el comedor hasta que Karane se fue para volar con su ave y Groose con sus secuaces.**

**Quedando el trió de viajeros temporales fueron a buscar al caballero de amarillo, dos de ellos solo para evitar alguna complicación que por curiosidad. Era cierto que Link tenia su propio temperamento, pero cuando se trataba de ciertos temas que tocaban algún nervio sensible tenían que preocuparse más del receptor que tomaba la ira de Skyfall. Auro no habia interactuado mucho con esa parte de Sky, pero Grahim si, aun recordaba el día que Skyfall salio a relucir.**

**POV Grahim**

**Poco tiempo paso desde que todos los miembros del Consejo del Bajo Mundo conformado por los Comandantes y nosotros los Generales, nos reunimos en la Sala del Consejo, Cynna los llamo después de que el Cielo Niño se lo ordeno. Todos se habían enterado de lo sucedido las noticias viajaban ****rápido**** aquí abajo, tanto como Zant, Volga y Wizzro trataban de tranquilizar la situación, nosotros somos como la Guardia Real del Alto Señor del Bajo Mundo aunque solemos dirigir al resto de las tropas y el titulo de ****Guardián**** me pertenece desde hace mucho, Cynna estaba asustada. Yo me encontraba preocupado por el Cielo Niño que me ordeno adelantarme, todos los comandantes estaban furiosos.**

-¡Esto es inaudito! -Exclama el comandante Ferrus

-¡Deben de pagar con sangre! -Respalda el comandante Gran Poe

-Muerte...-Creo que el comandante Gidbo trato de decir no es muy claro al hablar.

-¡Debemos de ir a la Guerra! -Declara el comandante Dinolfos

-¡No! Ya vieron que asesinaron a la mayoría del Equipo de las Eras imagínense a nosotros. -Comenta el Comandante Stalfos.

**Esto empeoraba cada vez más aun con nuestros intentos de aminorar la situación. Nadie en este Reino estaba en condiciones para otra guerra la que tuvimos gracias al regreso de Ganondorf fue suficiente y dudo mucho que el Reino de los Caídos desee participar.**

-¡A la Guerra!

-¡No debemos de ocultarnos y esperar a que pase!

-¡Guerra! -Dijo la mitad de los Concejales.

-¡Ocultarnos! -Exclamo la otra mitad.

**En ese momento cualquier concejal podía poner en marcha a sus tropas y causar otra guerra ningun reino tanto de Hyrule o nosotros estábamos en condiciones, los efectos por el Rey demonio aun persistían para ambos lugares y habitantes. Repentinamente las puertas de la sala se abrieron silenciosamente haciendo que solo Cynna y yo nos diéramos cuenta caminando firmemente el Cielo Niño levanto su mano golpeando con fuerza la mesa llamando la atención de todos en la habitación.**

-Mi señor... -Trata de hablar uno de los concejales pero al sentir el aura se quedo callado.

-Grahim, dame una de tus dagas, Zant un mapa del Hyrule. -Ordena calmadamente.

**Los dos hicimos lo pedido y volvimos a nuestros lugares detrás del Cielo Niño. Buscando en el mapa un lugar especifico, sujeto con fuerza la daga que le di y solo dijo fríamente.**

-Quiero el Pueblo Sheikah en cenizas y sangre para hoy. Ordeno clavando la daga en la zona del mapa donde estaba el pueblo del perro sheikah.

**Nadie en el momento dijo palabra alguna hasta que tanto Zant, Volga Wizzro y yo nos agachamos e inclinamos las cabezas en señal de sumisión el resto del consejo hizo lo mismo diciendo.**

-¡COMO ORDENE MI SEÑOR!

**Grahim estaba profundamente en sus pensamientos que no noto que Sky ya había hablado con Pipita y lo perdono por husmear en su cuarto, Omnia le explico que solo hablaron y no había nada de que preocuparse.**

* * *

(1)Grahim, alguien leyó el libro de las eras, averigua quien fue, no tomes medidas sin consultarme

(2)¿Amigo o Enemigo?

(3)Amigo

(4)¿Qué sabes?

(5)Caballero de amarillo

(6)Entendido

**En el siguiente posiblemente sea mas corto bueno el proximo capitulo Era del Héroe del Tiempo.**


	14. Capitulo: Era del Héroe del Tiempo

**Era del Héroe del Tiempo**

* * *

**Narración**

_Pensamientos_

"**Flashback**"

* * *

**La siguiente fase era usar invocar un portal del tiempo, lamentablemente uso bastante magia para manifestar su alma en forma física y Grahim se estaba recuperando de la batalla contra el Rey Dodongo. Por lo tanto tendrían que mantenerse por ahora otros días en Skyloft, Gaepora nuevamente al tanto de los acontecimientos estuvo de acuerdo con Auro en insistir que descansaran.**

**Después de mucho debate entre esos días el Director permitió dejarlo practicar con sus compañeros los ejercicios de combate siempre y cuando Auro o Grahim lo mantuvieran vigilado para no excederse. **

-¡Los siguientes combates serán entre: Karane vs Groose, Flegde vs Calwin y Pipita vs Strich!

-Pero profesor ¿acaso Link no va a participar? -Pregunta Karane

-Si, por eso mismo sera el ultimo, me gustaría ver al más hábil de los seis enfrentarse a un oponente con experiencia en una batalla real.

**Los siguientes combates pasaron sin contratiempos Groose podía tener fuerza bruta, pero Karane era más ágil dejándolo morder el polvo al vencerlo, Flegde con mucho esfuerzo logro darle una buena pelea a Calwin terminando en un empate y Pipita salió vencedor en propio combate. Luego de reorganizar a los combatientes en una batalla entre ellos tres, el caballero de amarillo termino siendo el asignado a pelear contra Link.**

-¡Muy buen trabajo todos! -Exclamo satisfecho con los resultados, tomando a Pipita por el hombro dice. -¡Ahora el siguiente combate sera entre Pipita vs Link!

-Sabes, siempre quise una pelea entre los dos desde que regresaste de tu viaje. -Comenta mientras se pone en posición de de combate tomando con fuerza su espada y escudo.

-Lo mismo pensé después de haber llegado. -Al contrario de su oponente no se puso en la misma posición, mantenía una postura relajada.

-¿Preparados? -Ambos asienten. -¡Comiencen!

**Pipita fue el primero en atacar solo para que Link lo esquivara sin mucho esfuerzo, manteniendo su distancia mientras esquivaba los ataques frustraban a su amigo de amarillo.**

-¡No estés jugando! ¡Tómalo enserio! -Exclama al ver que el de verde ni siquiera había sacado aun su espada o escudo.

-Deja de quejarte y sigue. -Responde con calma.

**Los ataques siguieron siendo esquivados, en muchos intentos Pipita trataba de engañar a Link con alguna finta, pero nunca lograba sorprenderlo. Auro y Grahim que mantuvo su forma adulta, observaban sentados recargados en la pared desde que empezó la clase no se veían entusiasmados, al parecer los dos sabían que su amigo de verde no solo no tomaba enserió el combate, cosa que lo molesto al verlos tan tranquilos.**

-¿¡Porque no peleas!? ¿¡Acaso piensas que no merecemos tu tiempo!? -Reclama con enojo para asestar otro golpe que esta vez fue parado por la mano de Link.

-No me creo mejor que nadie aquí, pero soy consciente de mi propia fuerza y no tengo intención de usarla por temor a sobrepasar tus limites. -Le responde aun sujetando la espada para tomarla con fuerza y quitársela de las manos. -Levantar mi espada contra mis amigos o cualquier ser que no sea mi enemigo va contra mis principios. -Dice con mucha seriedad.

-No es como si fueras a matarme. -Contesta más tranquilo. -Si no quieres pelear ¿Porque no te rehusaste cuando lo dijeron?

-No pensé que te molestaría que me la pasara esquivando tus ataques. -Responde para regresarle el arma. -Pero, ahora que me muestras que no es de tu gusto que haga eso, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción. -Dice a la vez que veía de reojo atrás.

**Estirando su mano como si esperara que alguien la tomara el espíritu espada, que sabía que significaba se acerco. Tomando la mano contraria desapareció en diamantes para ver una espada de mango color ónix con un diamante azul incrustado y la hoja color dorado que emitía un brillo blanco tenue. Pipita sorprendido al igual que el resto de los estudiantes por la repentina acción se quedo mirando a Link con incredulidad.**

-¿¡Que acaba de pasar!? ¿¡Que le sucedió a Grahim!?

-Ghira es un Espíritu Espada, digamos que ambos necesitamos del otro, él necesita alguien que le de un objetivo._ Y yo estoy acostumbrado a sentir presencia de vida en mi espada ademas es agradable tener nuevamente un compañero de combate._ -Responde alegre balanceando la espada para acostumbrarse al peso, desde que recupero sus recuerdos futuros no había usado alguna otra y no le exigió a Grahim que se transformara en su forma de espada, ambos sabían que no era muy agradable si tal acción era en contra de la voluntad del espíritu el respeto mutuo y amistad que tenían le permitían al otro escoger si permitirlo o no al contrario de la forzada transformación que el Heraldo uso durante su encuentro.

**Dentro de la espada el espíritu residente escucho todo y satisfecho de oír las palabras y pensamientos de su portador nuevamente se dio cuenta que hizo una buena elección al permitirle a Link ser su nuevo amo. El interior de su espada con el Heraldo era oscura y fría muy diferente al ambiente que el Cielo Niño mostraba, su entorno estaba en medio del cielo con varias nubes esponjosas a su alrededor y otras veces un claro rodeado de frondosos arboles variando de tonos de primavera a los colores otoñales.**

**Las variedades de ambientes eran un reflejo de su amo, el Cielo Niño obviamente su entorno era el Cielo, Skyward era el Bosque Primaveral y Skyfall el Bosque Otoñal un claro reflejo de la melancolía que tenía después de ese fatídico día que en muy raras ocasiones se encontraría en esa primavera eterna o entre las nubes de ese cielo, su actual ambiente significaba que aun era el Cielo Niño que conocía y no el protector de Hyrule o la barrera del Bajo Mundo. **

**En el exterior Link permitió que Pipita diera el primer ataque esta ves no lo esquivo sino que lo bloqueo con su arma, aun sin usar su escudo el de amarillo trataba de tomarlo a su ventaja, pero en uno de sus ataques Link lanzo su espada hacia arriba distrayendo a su oponente y pasando por entre sus piernas atrapo el arma y aprovechando la guardia baja de Pipita rápidamente le puso la espada en el cuello sin oportunidad de escapar.**

**El profesor satisfecho por la demostración de la batalla la dio por terminada, quitando el filo de la espada del cuello de Pipita, Grahim salió nuevamente en su forma física y con la espada desapareciendo de la mano de Link, todos los alumnos estaban asombrados por la forma de pelear del caballero de verde no tenían duda alguna que por una razón la Diosa lo escogió como su héroe.**

**Auro al igual que Grahim estaba feliz de saber que su ya no tan pequeño amigo tenia un portador no solo digno sino que también uno que hacia lo necesario para no pedirle su forma de espada o que lo forzara a tomarla, el tiempo con el Heraldo dejo esa necesidad continua de mantenerse fuera de la espada por temor a que alguien más la reclame como suya. Originalmente su amigo iba a ser la Espada Maestra lugar que ocupo Fi y circunstancia que acepto con el tiempo a lado del resto del equipo, Sky siempre bromeaba de que si Fi era un Espíritu Celestial entonces como contrario a ella él era el Espíritu Terrenal, aferrándose a ese comentario con orgullo.**

_**En la noche...**_

**El tiempo que estuvieron en la isla los hacía turnarse la cama por la noche volviéndose un habito bastante cómodo ya que Grahim pasaba la noche en leyendo o en el interior de su espada esperando el amanecer, Link sabía que Auro no toleraría la noche sin una fuente de luz siendo una simple vela o las luciérnagas que atrapa en la superficie en un principio cuando Groose entro para recordarle sobre que clases tendrían no aguanto la risa al saber que un adulto nada menos que el Héroe de Hylia le temía a la oscuridad cosa que termino por arrepentirse al esquivar una de las dagas y libros del ex-señor de los demonios y Sky. Averiguando al siguiente día por el mismo Omnia que trato de darle a entender con pocas palabras la razón de su temor, disculpándose poco después muy arrepentido por haberse burlado, el mayor acepto su disculpa para ir con sus dos amigos.**

-Entonces ¿Mañana nos vamos? -Pregunta Grahim quien leía un libro sobre Biología de Remilt sentado en la silla del escritorio.

-Es mejor, tengo la magia necesaria para ir a la siguiente Era. -Responde Link acostado en el piso al ser su turno de dormir en el suelo.

-¿No quedarte aquí?

-...No, ya no tengo algo que me haga aferrarme a este sitio, ademas es mi responsabilidad mantener el orden en el Bajo Mundo y hasta ahora el futuro Reino de los Caídos aun no muestra señales de darse a conocer sin usar un portal dimensional.

-Ellos aun no existen tampoco. -Comenta cerrando el libro para ver a Sky

-¿Quienes? -Pregunta Auro por los antes mencionados.

-Nuestros aprendices. -Responde con algo de alegría Link.

-Descansen. -Dice Auro sacando de debajo de la cama un frasco con luciérnagas para ponerlas a lado de su cabeza.

-Buenas noches. -Responde Grahim apagando la luz e ingresando al interior de su espada.

-Buenas noches chicos...y a ustedes tres también. -Dice mientras veía por la ventana con una mirada dolida y melancólica.

_**Dentro de la espada de Grahim...**_

**La nube donde descansaba se transformo en un árbol con hojas naranjas y rojizas, su amo estaba aun culpándose por aquel día, él no nunca le menciono el cambio que ocurría adentro de otra forma no podría estar al tanto de sus emociones y eso era algo que no deseaba que pasara. Como su protector es necesario ese vinculo especialmente después de que derramo sangre por primera vez por un ataque de ira. **

**Este otoño eterno era tranquilo pero no cómodo decidido a esperar a que Link durmiera antes de salir y distraerse las siguientes horas.**

_**Al Día Siguiente...**_

**Desayunando como lo habían hecho desde el primer día con el resto de amigos de Sky; repentinamente Link les dijo.**

-Nosotros tres no iremos hoy de Skyloft.

**Al escuchar eso Pipita, Groose, Karane, Flegde, Calwin y Strich se callaron y empezó el interrogatorio.**

-¿¡Pero, porqué!? -Exclama Karane y Flegde

-... -Pipita estaba en shock.

-¿¡Acaso hicimos algo malo!? -Preguntan a la vez Groose y sus compinches.

-No es eso, es una situación de mayor grado, lamento no poder explicarles. Pero es necesario si queremos cumplir nuestro objetivo. -Responde Link con seriedad.

-Tenemos a otros seres dependiendo de que nosotros evitemos un gran peligro. -Dice Grahim.

-Nuestros amigos están en peligro y no los vamos a abandonar. -Los skyloftianos dejaron de hablar al escuchar la oración más larga de Omnia frente a ellos.

-Volverán alguna vez. -Pregunta Pipita.

-Si, solo cuando todo este seguro. -Responde Link haciéndolo entender.

_**En el muelle...**_

**No mucho después del desayuno el trió de viajeros, los alumnos y Gaepora que fue avisado de antemano estaban en la orilla de la isla en uno de los muelles de salto para despedir al trió con los que se acostumbraron a interactuar.**

-¿Realmente tienen que irse? -Pregunta Gaepora.

-Si queremos evitar que la oscuridad tome ese poder sera necesario. -Responde Link que estaba en medio de Auro y Grahim.

-Por favor muchachos cuídense mucho. -Dice Karane.

-El Cielo Niño esta en buenas manos.

**Sin nada más que decir Link levanta su mano derecha para emanar su magia y abrir el Portal del Tiempo. Volteando una ultima vez hacia sus amigos nota que esta escena era similar a cuando la Diosa lo exilio de la isla, pero esta vez los tres harán hasta lo imposible por tener ese brillante futuro que por mucho tiempo lamentaron no poder evitar varias cosas.**

**Regresando a su mirada al portal corre en su dirección y salta al interior seguido por Auro y Grahim que al pasar se cierra dejando a los habitantes de la isla con deseos de un viaje seguro.**

**El portal que abrió los llevaría dos mil años en el futuro, esperaba que pudiese ser antes de tomar la espada maestra. En medio de un bosque el portal se abre dando paso a los tres quienes aterrizaron sin problema alguno, Auro reconoció el lugar de inmediato.**

-Son los Bosques perdidos. -Dice mirando a su alrededor.

-Siguiente fase "Buscar al Héroe del Tiempo" -Dice Sky.

-Perfecto vamos a buscar al Fierce. -Comenta la espada.

-¿Fierce?

-Le queda el nombre. -Dice encongiendose de hombros mientras caminaba a ver cual camino los llevaría fuera del bosque hasta que sintió un dolor en la nuca. -¡AUH! ¿¡Pero que...!? -Dice mirando hacia arriba

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Ríe con entusiasmo Skull kid que bajo volviendo a lanzar una nuez deku a Grahim que esta vez esquivo. -JAJAJAJAJAJA. -Ríe una ultima vez para correr por el camino de la izquierda.

-¡Vuele aquí! ¡no huyas! -Grita la espada con furia siguiendo al ser.

-Ghira no debemos de separarnos. -Exclama Omnia que termino siguiéndolo.

-_Creo que tendrás que esperar un poco Time..._-Piensa Sky con una gota cayendo de la nuca al ver que sus dos amigos desaparecían persiguiendo al Skull Kid que no paraba de reír.

* * *

**El siguiente Capitulo: Héroe del Tiempo.**


	15. Capitulo: Héroe del Tiempo

**Héroe del Tiempo**

* * *

**Narración**

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**La persecución del Skull Kid duro un buen rato hasta que Grahim termino agotado al igual que su ira, Sky suspirando fastidiado de haberlos perseguido por varias partes del bosque, para su fortuna toda la carrera los llevo hacía una de las salidas del lugar, esta salida los llevaría al río zora más quedaba un inconveniente. Exactamente en que momento llegaron ¿Antes o después de haber tomado la Espada Maestra? uno de ellos tendría que quedarse y averiguarlo.**

-Entonces ¿Quién de nosotros se queda? -Pregunta Auro

-Creo que sera mejor que yo me quede. -Responde Sky.

-¿Pero que haremos? no tenemos un plan ademas de buscar a Time y aun no podemos intervenir. -Comenta Grahim.

-Pueden buscar información de la situación actual.

**Mirándose el uno al otro asintieron y se sumergieron en el estaque que conectaba con el río Zora. Dejando a Link solo se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al hogar de los Kokiri.**

**Escondido en uno de los arboles que cubrían una de las casa agradeció el que su túnica sea del mismo color, observando a los habitantes. El bosque se encontraba pacifico ningún rastro del mal de Ganondorf, por ahora, todo parecía normal a excepción del Gran Árbol Deku. El árbol estaba marchito, solo podía significar que el Ciclo de Odio de Demise había comenzado, el héroe ya comenzó su travesía, debía reunirse de inmediato con sus amigos aun no estaba seguro que tan lejos se encontraba su encarnación y mucho menos que tan cerca estaba de obtener la Espada Maestra.**

**Sin tener nada más que hacer en el lugar regreso a los bosques perdidos en camino a reunirse con sus amigos.**

_**Mientras tanto con el dúo de la Era de Hylia...**_

**Ambos habiendo pasado la entrada submarina tomaron un poco de tiempo para secarse, la entrada del río Zora se hallaba abierta. El territorio de los zoras debió de tener problemas con la princesa Ruto, usando la magia de Grahim desaparecieron llegando con Jabu-Jabu la deidad de los Zoras, no había señales de magia oscura o de algún tipo. No fue hasta que una luz azul descendió con unos jóvenes envueltos en ella rápidamente nadaron hacia a ellos un poco más, escondidos en entre las raíces del árbol donde estaban, Ruto y Time que por lo visto la princesa de los zoras le había entregado algo. Dada las circunstancias debió de haber obtenido el zafiro zora esa piedra espiritual era la ultima de tres para abrir la Puerta del Tiempo que conduciría a la Espada Maestra, solo faltaría que obtuviera la Ocarina del Tiempo que actualmente estaba en manos de la Princesa Zelda de la época.**

**Siguiéndolos a la sala del trono mantuvieron una distancia prudente del los dos zoras que les daban la espalda, notando que el pequeño héroe se despedía del rey y la princesa tomo dirección a la salida del territorio, el dúo mantuvo su distancia del pequeño héroe escondiéndose en las copas de los arboles, detrás de rocas y el gran muro de la pradera de Hyrule se dieron cuenta que una tormenta se avecinaba, era la señal antes de que Ganondorf tomara la Trifuerza. Llegando a la enorme puerta de la ciudadela que se encontraba cerrada se ocultaron detrás del muro izquierdo que cubría los lados de la puerta, tal puerta descendió estrepitosamente dando paso a un caballo blanco con la cresta de la familia real, que llevaba a la sheikah y la descendencia de la sangre de la Diosa.**

-¡Princesa! -Exclama Time.

-... -Volteo a verlo.

**La mencionada no dijo nada solo volteo a verlo preocupada mientras lanzaba un objeto que cayo en la fosa que rodeaba la ciudadela, antes de siquiera seguirla un fuerte relinchido capto su atención, un gran corcel negro con crin rojizo que llevaba consigo al rey gerudo, Ganondorf. El rey de los Gerudos lo interrogo para darle el paradero de la princesa, obviamente se negó consiguiendo un fuerte golpe de magia que lo tumbo, mirando al malvado hechicero se retiro hacia el oeste desapareciendo de su vista, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora aun impresionado por la situación Navi le recordó el objeto que la princesa lanzo. Sumergiéndose tomo el objeto que al verlo bien era la Ocarina del Tiempo, una visión le mostró lo que tenia que hacer.**

**El dúo que había observado los acontecimientos trataban de mantenerse tranquilos, Grahim por su parte sabia que si buscaba a sus amigos terminaría también encontrándose con las encarnaciones de Demise sin embargo siempre se congelaba por temor, pero también por ira aquel hombre era una amenaza para las encarnaciones de su amo quienes él consideraba su familia no permitiría que les hiciera daño. Auro al igual que el espíritu espada estaba enojado por el anterior ataque mágico que Ganon lanzo a Time, ambos tenían reglas no intervenir a no ser muy necesario o si Sky no lo dictaba.**

-¿Qué a ocurrido? -Pregunta en voz baja

-¡AHHMMMHHH! -Auro sorprendido grita para ser callado de inmediato por Grahim que le tapo la boca evitando que Time los escuchara.

-¿¡Como llegaste tan rápido!? -Susurra Grahim igualmente sorprendido.

-Por lo visto mis poderes regresan por cada Era a la que vamos. -Responde en voz baja mientras vigilaba a su encarnación que aun estaba en ese trance.

-¿Alas o Magia? -Pregunta Auro

-Magia

**Vieron que Time salio de su trance y se dirigió al Templo del Tiempo, siguiéndolo por los tejados hasta bajar de ellos para apresurarse al verlo entrar al templo, con cautela se ocultaron detrás de los pilares. Las piedras espirituales fueron puestas en su lugar y la canción fue tocada las puertas se abrieron creando algo de polvo, Time y Navi se adentraron mirando la espada que residía en la habitación con cautela se acerca al pedestal. Time tomo la espada sacándola de su lugar de descanso para luego ser envuelto en una luz azul desapareciendo junto a Navi.**

**Saliendo de su escondite se acercaron al lugar.**

-Ya comenzó, ahora ¿que hacemos Cielo Niño?

-Auro tu sigue a Time, Ghira y yo nos quedaremos -Responde Sky

-¡EHH! -Exclaman ambos a la vez

-P-PERO ¿¡POR QUE YO!? ¡GHIRA ES MÁGICO YO NO! ¿¡COMO PODRÍA AYUDAR A TIME SI NO USO MAGIA!?

-Es por eso que eres la mejor opción, Time necesita no depender demasiado de la magia, ademas no es como si en algún momento del viaje no nos volviéramos a ver y si en algún momento no puede usarla sabrá que hacer. -Dice Sky.

-¿No se supone que no debemos intervenir?

-Creo que si tiene compañía el shock por el repentino cambio de edad no sera tan fuerte, sabes tratar a niños y adultos. Dudo que tengas problemas con él. -Comenta seguro de su decisión.

-De acuerdo ¿En que momento nos volveríamos a ver?

-Te prometo que sera lo más pronto posible.

**Deseándole suerte Auro con una flauta de pan que Grahim le dio toco la Canción del Tiempo y desapareció en una luz azul.**

-¿Acaso tiene que ver con el Reino de los Caídos, Cielo Niño?

-Si. Temo que ya hayan aparecido en el Mundo de la Luz, la magia que tengo es magia oscura, la misma que me enseñaste cuando llegamos al Reino de los Demonios.

-Por eso es que mandaste a Omnia.

-No quiero que sepan sobre lo que hago. -Responde triste. -No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso. -Dice mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Pero el Reino de los Caídos no es algo de que avergonzarse. -Le comenta tratando de animarlo.

-Sabes que no me refiero a ese lugar sino al Bajo Mundo, el Reino Oscuro.

-_Cielo Niño... -_Piensa mostrando una mirada triste.

-He hecho cosas horribles.

-Hiciste lo necesario

-Pude haberlo evitado

-No podías, no sin sacrificar a civiles inocentes.

-Debí...

-¡TE LO DIJE NO PUDISTE CAMBIAR ESAS SITUACIONES! -Exclama exasperado para luego tranquilizarse hablando con una voz más baja. -Entiendo que hayas derramado sangre, pero jamas lo hiciste por diversión o sin que te importaran, conocí a muchos que hacían cosas similares y siempre terminaban haciendo más mal que bien.

-Esa vez si lo hice. Sentí que un gran placer en derramar su sangre por la tierra, disfrute su miedo. ¿Como puedes decirme que no lo volveré a hacer? -Pregunta esta vez mirándolo con ojos acuosos.

-Simplemente lo se, te conozco desde hace mucho y se que esa vez fue por ellos. Siempre fuimos prioridad para ti. -Le responde tomándolo por los hombros. -Y se bien que no volverá a pasar porque los vamos a salvar. Ahora límpiate esa lagrimas no son de mi agrado. -Se queja tomando su distancia. -tenemos solo siete años para poner las cosas en su lugar en ambos reinos. -Dice terminando el momento para distraerlo de esos pensamientos feos.

**Haciendo lo que la espada le dijo, con el brazo izquierdo se limpio las lagrimas no derramadas para luego irse ambos más allá de las fronteras de Hyrule.**

**7 años después...**

**Rauru observaba al joven que había entrado al Reino Sagrado hace siete años, su mirada lo dejo para fijarse en su invitado inesperado.**

-Sigo sin entender como lograste entrar aquí. -Le pregunta son suavidad.

-Solo se que Ghira por lo visto me dio un instrumento mágico, no comprendo mucho la magia no es mi área.

**Al contrario del Niño criado por los Kokiri, Auro no envejeció nada seguía teniendo la edad de un hombre de 25 años a pesar de parecer más joven de lo pensado, durante su estadía se deshizo de las hombreas doradas que le cubrían los hombros para solo dejar su bufanda roja y la típica túnica verde, ademas de eso no había hecho otros cambios.**

**Entreteniéndose en la conversación escucharon quejidos del ahora adulto y su hada. El cristal donde dormito durante ese tiempo se empezó a desvanecer poco a poco para luego el héroe despertara, Navi llamo primero su atención para luego mirar a Rauru y Auro.**

-Por fin haz despertado Link. Durante este tiempo te mantuviste dormido por siete años mírate

-¡Link, ahora eres todo un adulto! -Exclama Navi.

-¿C-Como? -Pregunto el mencionado totalmente confundido, mientras miraba su ropa y los cambios en su aspecto.

-Eras demasiado joven para empuñar la Espada Maestra por lo tanto te mantuvo aquí, en la Sala de los Sabios, el centro del Reino Sagrado. Ahora tienes la edad necesaria para luchar contra el mal y erradicarlo con la Espada que repele el Mal. -Explica Rauru.

-Creo que ahora si pueden llamarte con toda seguridad Héroe del Tiempo. -Comenta Auro que no había hablado en desde que despertó.

-¿Quién eres? -Pregunta Time.

-Soy Auro. -Responde feliz. -Un gusto volver a verte.

* * *

_**Parece que Omnia estará cuidando a Time por un lapso de tiempo en lo que sus amigos terminen su parte del trabajo :D**_

**El siguiente Capitulo: Recuerdos del Pasado**

_**En esta parte de la historia tendrá flashback de la linea del tiempo original junto con el renacimiento del Reino de los Demonios donde hablare más de la fuente de ira de Sky contra los Sheikahs y la Diosa.**_


	16. Capitulo: Recuerdos del Pasado

**Recuerdos del Pasado**

* * *

_Como avise este capitulo sera el como sky y grahim empezaron a ser más cercanos aun no decido si el siguiente cap tambien pero tratare de hacerlo largos. _

**Narración**

_Pensamientos_

Normal

* * *

**POV Grahim**

**Pasamos días caminando por las tierras inferiores después de que la encarnación de la Diosa exiliara al cielo niño de Skyloft, habíamos atravesado el mar de arena de la región de Lanayru hace pocas horas dentro de poco estaríamos fuera de las antiguas Tierras de Hylia y nos encontraríamos en tierra de nadie. Al menos los caballeros de la Diosa no podrían perseguirnos si es que deseaban deshacerse de nosotros, una cosa menos de que preocuparse, pero...creo que mi acompañante no esta del todo bien, no a dicho palabra alguna o siquiera para culparme de su actual situación. Miro hacía atrás y puede notar que se quedo parado en una de la varias dunas de arena mirando al cielo.**

**Acercándome despacio no se si notó mi acercamiento, pero aun de espaldas puedo saber que esta llorando.**

-¿Qué hice mal? -No se si me pregunta aun así no me atrevo a responder.

-Tenias razón...snif...solo me utilizo y cuando tuvo lo que quería no le importo lo que me pasara. -Dice mientras observaba como se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

**Parte de mi sentía gran alegría al verlo sufrir, pero la otra que podía sentir más fuerte se compadecía de su dolor, su mejor amigo lo había exiliado culpándolo de las muertes en la isla que supuestamente yo provoque, no se porque me sentía mal por él, le advertí que no confiara en la mocosa y ahora sufre las consecuencias. Me di la vuelta para seguir caminando no quería mantenerme en tierras de la Diosa más tiempo.**

-Más adelante son tierras de nadie, puedes acompañarme o quedarte y morir en el desierto. -Le comento sin compasión.

**Me mantuve en movimiento unos metros para voltear nuevamente atrás y note que el chico me seguía a una distancia prudente, no creo que sea por miedo sino por que no quiere que escuche patético llanto que parece haber disminuido. Saliendo del desierto la noche cayó y con ella una fuerte lluvia, nos resguardamos entre unas rocas que hacían un buen refugio, el cielo niño encendió una fogata con algunas ramas de este inhóspito lugar. El silencio que se presento entre nosotros era muy tenso no planeaba hablarle por lo que él rompió el silencio.**

-Se equivoco.

-¿Qué?

-No asesinaste a nadie, durante nuestras batallas no lo hiciste porque mencionaste que no valía la pena hacerlo si era muy débil.

-¡Ja! ¿Acaso confías en mi palabra? -Lo cuestione con sarcasmo.

-No, pero...no ganas nada haciendo eso. -Me aclara mirando el fuego que nos separaba.

**Luego de decir eso se acostó y se acomodo para dormir, uno de nosotros tenia que mantener guardia por cualquier enemigo que pueda haber. Observe detenidamente la lluvia, reflexione sus palabras lo quiera o no parece que ambos nos mantendremos juntos un buen tiempo o podría llevarlo al reino de los demonios y que haga lo que quiera, pero estoy en deuda con él.**

**Derroto al Heraldo que también contribuyo a la muerte de Omnia y sino fuera peor ese mocoso es su encarnación no puedo matarlo, cosa que realmente no tengo ganas de hacer. La idea de ir a esas tierras podría ser buena idea tener un nuevo comienzo seria bueno, pagaría mi deuda y parte de Omnia se mantendría con vida.**

**POV Link**

_**Puedo sentir que Grahim esta molesto porque me mantuve aun con él, no es como si tuviera a donde ir. Estoy en tierras que no conozco y mi único guía es mi enemigo, sigo sin saber porque no me a matada teniendo muchas oportunidades.**_

_**Zelda me utilizo, el que la Diosa se lo pidiese fue una excusa y yo le creí. ¿A Fi realmente le importe o solo seguía ordenes de Hylia? no puedo confiar en seguidores de la Diosa, pero ¿puedo confiar en él? pudo haberme abandonado durante las noche para que me valiera por cuenta propia sin embargo no lo hizo se quedo. Puede dejarme ahora mismo, tal vez no seria malo darle la oportunidad.**_** -Dejando de pensar se durmió.**

_Al día siguiente..._

**El ambiente entre los dos no cambio mucho, no hablaron a excepción algún comentario ocasional. Pasando el mediodía Grahim se detuvo frente a una cueva con pictogramas diferentes algunos muy repetidos como el de la Trifuerza y una que no reconocía. No noto que Grahim se adelanto y le llamo varias veces.**

-Sera mejor que dejes de quedarte atrás muy seguido de otra manera te quedaras en esta dimensión.

-¿Esta dimensión?

-Así es, a donde vamos se encuentra el Reino de los Demonios. -Responde sin mirar a verlo tratando de encontrar la entrada.

**Incrédulo por la noticia solo se quedo mirando al espíritu tratando de encontrar el punto donde inducir su magia. Unos minutos después Grahim encontró el pictograma donde se introdujo su magia haciendo que los otros dibujos se formaran en orden tomando la forma de un arco, el lenguaje que se usaba en el centro era arcano, las letras brillaban en un tono purpura que después de unos momentos iba disminuyendo hasta que el brillo junto a las letras, el portal se abrió dando paso al otro reino.**

-¿Realmente iremos?

-Yo iré, depende de ti si vienes o te quedas.

**Medito por un minuto la propuesta, no tenia nada que lo obligara a quedarse, Skyloft era o fue su hogar, ahora era un exiliado de su tierra natal. Así que ¿porque no? solo esperaba que no estuvieran muy enojados por haber acabado con el rey demonio.**

-También iré, no vale la pena quedarme en una tierra en la que no soy bienvenido. -Responde firmemente atravesando el portal con Grahim, al cruzar ambos el portal automáticamente se cerro.

_Reino de los Demonios..._

**El viaje lo aturdió un poco, observo el lugar y si pensó que las tierras de nadie era inhóspito este lugar tenia la apariencia de que toda vida natural fue arrebatada.**

-¿Que sucedió aquí? -Pregunta sorprendido por el lugar.

-Siempre a sido así desde que llegue. -Responde mientras caminaba en dirección a la ciudadela o lo parecía serlo.

-¿Acaso no eres de aquí? -Volvió a preguntar.

-No, mi hogar no era un lugar...era una persona.

-... ¿Qué le pasó? -Dice preocupado.

-Murió

**Sin decir más siguieron su camino, lo que debería ser el punto más alto en actividad de la ciudadela estaba muerto, los habitantes desde simples bokoblins hasta humanos todos parecían deprimidos y asustados. Entre los pocos que caminaban por las calles rápidamente se dispersaron a ambos lados de la calle aterrados, pasando con la cabeza en alto un Ferrus como lo llamo Grahim al verlo, intimidaba a los habitantes.**

**POV Link**

**El Ferrus dándose cuenta de nosotros dos se acercó no se si con buenas intenciones.**

-¿No se supone estabas en las tierras de la Diosa? -Pregunto el Ferrus a Grahim, parece que tiene tiempo de conocerlo.

-Ya no hay razón para estar en ese lugar. -Le responde con molestia.

-¡Debes de revivir al rey demonio! ¡Esas fueron sus ordenes!

-Fue derrotado por el humano elegido por Hylia, cualquier rastro de maldad aquí se quedara hasta que aparezca el siguiente gobernante.

**Cuando dijo eso me preocupe, temía que haya entrado a la boca del wolfo muchos al escuchar la noticia jadearon de asombro, algunos de los poes que vimos en el camino se esfumaron pienso para repartir la noticia. Entre los murmullos que habían logre entender algunos.**

-¿Sera cierto?

-¿Como ha sido posible?

-¿Qué pasara ahora?

-Espero que el siguiente rey no sea tan cruel como el anterior.

**Espero que no me maten o alguna otra cosa, no estoy en tierras sagradas o la bendición de alguna diosa ahora estoy por mi cuenta.**

**Sin POV**

-Mencionaste que un humano derroto al Heraldo, que humano podría hacer tal hazaña. -Pregunta el Ferrus impactado.

-Este humano. -Dice poniendo su mano en el hombro de Link. -Él derroto al Heraldo de la Muerte.

**Link de toda acción esperada por los habitantes del Reino de los Demonios se sorprendió por las acciones de todos. No lo lastimaron o trataron de hacerlo, al contrario celebraron alzando las manos junto con gritos y alabanzas llenas de alivio. **

-¡GRACIAS! -Exclamaron los de un grupo

-¡VIVA, VIVA! -Gritaron otros

-¿No están enfadados? -Pregunto en voz baja aunque alguno si lo escucharon

-¡Claro que no, nos haz salvado del tirano! 

-¡VIVA NUESTRO NUEVO REY! -Todos gritaron efusivos.

-...¿eh?...¿¡EHH!?

-¡Felicidades! -Felicitaron unos poes.

-¡NO ENTIENDO NADA! ¿¡PORQUE ESTÁN TAN FELICES!?

\- Cielo Niño, Demise era un tirano que obligo a todos a luchar en esta guerra. Tú al derrotarlo los liberaste y por las antiguas leyes del reino "aquel que derrote al actual gobernante tomara el trono" por lo tanto ahora eres el nuevo gobernante del Reino de los Demonios. -Dice seriamente.

-¿¡Lo sabias!? -Exclama mirando a la espada.

-Si. -Mintió para que no supiera que lo hizo por Omnia. -Esa es la causa por la que te busque, pero después de lo ocurrido no me atrevía a decirte. Estabas muy inestable como para tomar el peso de la noticia.-Lo mira fijamente. -¿Aceptas?

**Si le hubiera preguntado antes de que Zelda lo exiliara estaba 100% seguro de negarse o de no creerle, pero ahora tenia sentido, el porque no lo lastimo cuando tuvo las oportunidades que fueron bastantes y el que no lo abandonara a su suerte. No tenía nada que le impidiera negarse, estaba en su derecho de reclamar el trono y no es como si traicionara a la Diosa, ella ya lo consideraba un traidor al dejar vivir a Grahim.**

-¡Con orgullo acepto ser su rey! -Respondió en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan.

**Todo el mundo a excepción del Ferrus y Grahim siendo los más serios, vitorearon felices y llenos de esperanza por una mejor vida.**

**En las primeras semanas, conoció a muchos seres del reino entre ellos quienes ahora serian sus soldados para cualquier batalla que ocurriese; también se instalo en el castillo que al contrario de la ciudadela esta en mejores condiciones. Cynna se presento como su Doncella Real o como Grahim la llamo antes Sirviente Personal era una humana estricta, pero amable. Ella y Grahim no se llevaban bien desde que este ultimo llego a causa de que el Heraldo lo obligo a servirle, no es que ahora fueran mejores amigos sin embargo no eran enemigos y el espíritu espada era un buen instructor en cuanto a magia y política.**

**Durante ese tiempo obtuvo noticias de los guardias de buscapleitos que trataban de quitarlo del poder, no es que fueras seguidores el anterior rey, pero no toleraban la idea de que la luz gobernara el lugar. No quería que otros resolvieran el problema por él, estaba acostumbrado hacer las cosas por si mismo, a pesar de Grahim le aseguro que sus soldados arreglarían el problema le respondió que como rey tenia que demostrar que las cosas cambiarían sino habría faltado a las esperanzas de sus súbditos.**

**Trato de varias maneras de convencerlos de manera pacifica y no terminaba de esa manera. Decidido de que no podía arriesgar a los civiles a un posible enfrentamiento de mayor magnitud tomo cartas en el asunto, gracias a que Zelda olvido que la Trifuerza completa tenia un portador ahora, combino su poder con su nueva magia, que aprendió de Grahim. Uno de los hechizos de mayor poder daba a conocer la forma del alma y con ella nuevas habilidades en su máximo potencial le permitía tomar la forma de su alma, en estas tierras la conocían como Alicornio una representación viviente del poder dorado de las diosas.**

**Tomando tal forma utilizo un hechizo propio exilio a los seres corrompidos como les llamaban la mayoría, a una dimensión diferente otra tierra, en que por seguridad también seria el líder de ese nuevo reino, el Reino Oscuro donde todo ser que haga el mal se mantendrá ahí. Tal situación los llevo a pedirle al espíritu que fuera su General, los Comandantes serian los lideres de cada raza existente en el Reino de los Caídos como renombro el Reino de los Demonios mostrando una nueva época de cambio. Muchos estaban felices y orgullosos de su rey, siempre priorizaba la seguridad y paz de las tierras, que con el tiempo habría momentos difíciles, pero siempre con un mejor mañana**

* * *

Esta vez no pondré nombre de algún capitulo,pero si subiré uno.

Espero que en los comentarios me digan que les parece la historia y que piensan que pasara. :D


	17. Proteger, No solo soy Yo

**Proteger, no soy solo yo**

* * *

**"Narración"**

_"Pensamientos"_

**"Flashback"**

* * *

**El Reino de los demonios apareció originalmente en poco después del exilio de Sky, al parecer el viaje en el tiempo afecto la estabilidad de los portales dimensionales lo que no permitía viajar a través de ellos sin arriesgarse. **

**El lapso que dejaron para estabilizar fue suficiente, justamente luego de que Auro siguió a Time, Grahim abrio el portal que los llevaría a la tierra de los demonios. Cruzando la entrada el ambiente que había notado la primera vez era el mismo, un reino decadente de toda vida natural a excepción de sus habitantes, esperaba que todos lo aceptaran con los brazos abierto como la ultima vez, ambos caminaron hasta el centro de la ciudadela en una de las fuentes principales. Varios habitantes los observaban a la distancia ya que les tenían miedo, no los culpaba, el Ferrus que hablo con Grahim cuando llegaron les pregunto lo mismo, siguiendo el ritmo esperado varios se acercaban poco a poco para escuchar.**

-¡El Heraldo fue derrotado por el humano escogido por Hylia!. -Anuncia el futuro comandante con vigor.

-¡Este es el humano que nos salvo! -Agrega Grahim tomando a Link por el hombro para enfatizar lo anterior dicho.

**Como era de esperarse los vítores y agradecimientos no tardaron en aparecer.**

-¡GRACIAS! -Exclamaron todos.

-¡VIVA, VIVA! -Vitoreo un grupo.

-¡VIVA NUESTRO NUEVO REY! -Todos gritaron efusivos.

-¡De ahora en adelante nuestro nuevo rey sera este humano, él nos traera de una vez por todas la paz que tanto anhelamos! -Exclama Grahim

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY! -Todo el mundo vitoreo.

**POV Link**

**Como era de esperarse todos los habitantes se alegraron y otros como sus futuros comandantes estaban tranquilos, entre la multitud diviso a una humana que lo apoyo cuando tenia que salir del reino. Avisándole a Grahim sobre su avistamiento se separo para hablar con ella.**

**Obviamente la mujer se encontraba algo intimidada, el nuevo rey se había acercado a ella, tal vez por el temor de que la reclute para otra guerra, durante el tiempo que tuvo que aprender todo sobre el reino le contó como Demise reclutaba a los ciudadanos personalmente para que no tuvieran más que otra que aceptar, nadie podía oponerse en ese entonces. Su trabajo era el de una sirvienta, pero no quitaba la posibilidad que la reclutaran si se lo ordenaban. **

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Pregunta Link tratando de no asustarla.

-C-c-cynna... -Contesta con una voz muy baja.

-¿Cuál es tu trabajo Cynna?

-Seré su sirviente, mi rey. -Dice aun nerviosa dando una leve inclinación a su gobernante.

-Me alegro, espero que puedas guiarme y ayudar a Ghira con todo lo que necesitemos arreglar en este reino. -Dice contento.

**Cynna sorprendida por Link en la forma de dirigirse a alguien inferior a él en estatus social le hablaba con vigor y alegría, vio que los otros también estaban sorprendidos a excepción del ex-sirviente del Heraldo que estaba tranquilo y relajado. Estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos que no escucho la pregunta de Link.**

-¿Qué te parece Cynna?

-¿Eh?

**Confundida escucho los susurros a su alrededor.**

-...No puedo creer que haya ignorado a nuestro nuevo rey...

-...Un puesto de ese tipo, que honor...

-¡L-lo siento, mi rey no preste atención a sus palabras! -Se disculpa avergonzada, que mala impresión le mostró especialmente por ser la primera vez que le dirige la palabra a uno de sus súbditos.

-Tranquila, te pregunte si ¿quieres ser mi Doncella Real?

Sorprendida por la propuesta le contesta. -¡SERÁ UN HONOR SERVIRLO! -Exclama feliz.

-Me alegra que aceptaras, ya trabajabas en el castillo, ¿no? ¿Me mostrarías el camino?

-Con gran gusto. -Su felicidad era enorme. -_un puesto como ese para un sirviente era una gran subida de estatus, no me preocupare otra vez que otro ser me ordene, solo el rey puede hacerlo._ Pensando con alegría dirigió el camino al castillo.

**Nuevamente le enseñaron el castillo donde viviría de ahora en adelante, poniéndose al tanto de la situación actual, Grahim insistió en retomar sus lecciones de otra manera seria sospechoso que supiera todo lo que se necesita para mantener a flote al reino. Su cuerpo solo tenia que adaptarse otra vez a su poder por lo que no se negó demasiado, aun recordaba cuando Ghira tomo un lugar como tutor en entrenamientos y lecciones de política y etiqueta.**

**"Flashback"**

**Durante toda la semana Ghira** _-No se en que momento le empece a llamar así._-Piensa por el apodo de su ex-enemigo.**Ha estado tratado de enseñarme etiqueta, como manejar a los lideres de pequeñas aldeas dentro del territorio y diferentes estilos de batalla. Siempre dice que ser predecible significa muerte, que era preferible que extendiera mi arsenal de ataques y armas.**

**Varias de esas lecciones tenia que mantener una fuerte firmeza y autoridad,**_ no es lo mio,_** especialmente las de política, algunos de los lideres me tratan como un niño a pesar de mi rango entre ellos. Había veces que Ghira o Cynna que tomo mayor confianza al ver mi inseguridad los ponían en su lugar y tomaban las riendas de la situación.**

**Hoy era otro día de aprendizaje en el Patio de Entrenamiento del Castillo.**

-¡No Cielo Niño esos golpes y patrón de ataque harán que te maten! -Grito Ghira al ver que no mejoraba como el esperaba.

-¿¡Porque tengo aprender esto!? -Le contesto molesto.

-¿¡Crees que no habrá otros que quieran el trono, siempre existirá alguien con la ambición y codicia suficiente para tomar a la fuerza estas tierras!? ¡Si realmente te preocupa el reino hazte fuerte y protégelos!

**En la Biblioteca...**

-¿Qué haces si el líder de la aldea del Sur ataca a la del Este? -Me pregunta Ghira señalando con un puntero el mapa.

-¿Busco a los responsables y les doy una advertencia? -Le respondo inseguro.

-... -No parece satisfecho por mi respuesta. -Cielo Niño, primero aseguras a los civiles y delegas las tareas que cada uno toma. Se que estas acostumbrado a hacer todo por tu cuenta, pero no siempre podrás hacerlo especialmente si eso significa la seguridad del pueblo.

-_Esto apesta..._

**En el Salón de Baile...**

**Las clases de etiqueta Ghira no las daba solo, Cynna siempre ayudaba, el ser una humana estricta ayudaba mucho durante las lecciones, lamentablemente para mi era el doble de presión.**

-Mi señor, por favor corrija su postura. -Ordena Cynna mientras me ayudaba a corregir mi postura.

-Nunca bajes la mirada a nadie, eso demuestra tu autoridad.

-¿Realmente es necesario? -Pregunto tratando de mantener los libros apilados en equilibrio que tenia en mi cabeza.

-Si, esto refuerza tu carácter.

-_Demasiada presión, demasiada, demasiada... _-¡YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE! -Exclamo fastidiado. -¡No quiero seguir con esto!

-Cielo Niño es nece...

-¡No ya me canse! -Grito con enojo para luego irme a cualquier lugar menos este.

**Estaba cansado, frustrado conmigo mismo las expectativas necesarias para esto era más de lo que yo puedo dar, no debí de tomar este trabajo, no tengo la capacidad.**

**Camine por los pasillos, con suerte no había nadie que me exija o presione, los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar luz suficiente me atrajo el sonido de afuera, en la arboleda donde se sembraron varias plantas medicinales para los heridos y enfermos. Se encontraban muchos niños de todas las razas entre ellos la cuidadora los vigilaba mientras jugaban.**

**Abrí el ventanal y me deslice con cuidado por el techumbre de piedra hasta llegar a las cornisas, apoyándome en uno de los adornos logre escuchar las risas de los niños.**

-Niños por favor no se alejen mucho. -Ordeno la cuidadora.

-Srta. Nana, ¿Porque ahora así podemos pasear sin esos hombres malos vigilandonos?

-Eso es por que el Rey Demonio fue destronado y ahora ya no tenemos que temer que sus soldados los recluten en su ejercito. -Le responde dándoles una sonrisa dulce.

**Me impacto el hecho que mi presencia haya causado un gran cambio en la vida de esos pequeños si me iba ahora dejaría a todos a merced de algún ambicioso hambriento de poder, esta ves no solo soy yo o unos cuantos son todo un reino y no los voy a abandonar.**

**Sentí la presencia de magia de Ghira como me enseño en una de las lecciones de magia, subí de regreso al pasillo y me tope con Ghira y Cynna.**

-Cielo Niño, ¿Donde estabas?

-Mi señor lamento haber ido demasiado lejos con...

-No tienes que disculparte. Lamento haberme ido y más haberles gritado se que solo quieren ayudarme a ganar el respeto de los lideres de cada aldea y habitante del reino. Ahora comprendo que no solo soy yo, muchos dependen de las decisiones que tome y debo de pensar cada acción esencialmente si conlleva el destino de todos.

-Temo que también debo de disculparme, creo que exigí más de lo que puedes dar ahora. -Realmente no esperaba que Ghira se disculpara.

**Luego de las disculpas retomamos las lecciones que deje y ambos fueron más pacientes en explicarme. Mi estilo de batalla mejoro después de que yo escogiera a mi oponente, Ghira era la mejor opción antes solo observaba el combate, pero ahora puede decirme exactamente en que me equivocaba, lo mismo paso con los representantes de las aldeas vecinas o de cada raza, las clases de etiqueta de Cynna ayudaron mucho ahora me tienen mayor respeto y no tengo que preocuparme para que me tomen enserio mi autoridad.**

**Mejore en todo lo que propuse -**_aunque aun me disgustaba el vestirme formal. _**-No paso más de un año para que pudiese ir a alguna reunión sin la supervisión de Ghira o Cynna -**_Que solo volvió a pasar cuando se creo el Reino Oscuro_**. -La vida en el reino fue ****fructífera**** al obtener alianzas con los Dinolfos y los Gidbos, sin olvidar que mi ****relación**** con Ghira mejoro, me dijo la verdad sobre porque antes no me asesino en el momento en que nos conocimos, no ****podía**** culparlo era un recuerdo constante de su amigo/cuidador.**

**Si la vida fue buena hasta que note que no envejecía, al principio no me preocupe pero cuando cumplí los 28 años, Ghira ****también**** estaba extrañado y Cynna a pesar de vivir mucho tiempo aquí no ****había**** visto algo igual. No fue hasta que una dama de aura verde ****cálido** -_No logre verle bien la cara al estar cubierta por una gabardina verde_**-Me explico durante la reunión que ****pidió**** conmigo, que mi falta de envejecimiento tenia que ver con la Trifuerza.**

**Me preocupé, nadie a excepción de Ghira sabia que poseía la Trifuerza, le pedí como sabia tal información, ella solo ****rió**** pero no una risa ****sarcástica**** o burlona sino comprensiva. Se acercó a mi y tomo mi mano derecha y me dijo:**

-El poder dorado del cual eres portador te mantiene vivo, su poder también es tuyo siempre y cuando lo uses con buen juicio de otra forma solo el tuyo sera usado. Por una razón la Trifuerza te permite usarla nadie antes ni siquiera las Diosas han sido portadoras de su poder, tal vez tengas tu destino es hacer buen uso o entregarla a alguien quien sea su guardián. Pero ahora tú eres su protector si caes en sus la obtendrán, sin embargo, solo sera una fracción de su poder.

**Apenas iba a preguntarle cuando desapareció entre ráfagas de viento, los tres nos vimos los unos a los otros quien sea que haya sido nos dio información importante. Pasaron cerca de unos 1983 años para darnos cuenta de la maldición que Demise hizo y las palabras de la dama misteriosa, mi primera encarnación apareció con él la encarnación del Gran Mal y la Descendencia de la Sangre de la Diosa.**

_-Realmente tenemos aun mucho trabajo que hacer._

* * *

**_Sky y Grahim tienen mucho que hacer en el reino, en el siguiente Capitulo_: Solo hay que ser Valientes**


	18. Solo hay que ser Valiente

**Solo hay que ser Valientes**

* * *

**"Narración"**

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Auro y Time, luego de haber salido de la Sala de los Sabios y el haber visto el panorama arrebatado de vida de la ciudadela, Time junto a Navi no podían creer tal destrucción de lo que una vez fue un punto de reunión para los hylianos que vivían ahí.**

**Auro al igual que sus compañeros ya no le afectaba tanto estos escenarios, el deber que todos lo héroes compartían requería una cabeza fría para estas situaciones, aveces también el corazón. Tomando a Time del hombro lo mantuvo en movimiento pasando rápidamente a través de los ReDeads, la pradera no tuvo cambios y si bien el sujeto llamado Sheik les había comentado el primer lugar al cual ir era el Bosque Kokiri, ese seria un viaje de dos días a pie. Con suerte Sky se había adelantado a ciertos eventos que dejo un gancho que seria útil para el primer templo. Empezaron a caminar por la llanura por suerte el clima estaba a su favor y no había señal alguna de lluvia, en su caminata Time avisto el Rancho Lon Lon.**

**Auro no protesto de su desvío, era lógico que quería saber si sus amigos estaban bien después de haber dormido durante siete años, el rancho no tenia muchos cambios ademas de las rejas de metal abiertas y el empleado de Talón, Ingo. Malon obviamente había crecido y seguía cuidando de los animales, pero estaba preocupada por el hecho que Ingo saco a su padre del rancho como le contó a Auro que se quedo atrás tratando de ver el lugar.**

-10 Rupias y podrán montar uno de mis caballos, pero solo por un minuto. -Avisa gruñón como siempre.

-No, solo... -Auro es interrumpido.

-¡SI! -Exclama Time alegre.

**A pesar de que ahora era un adulto, Time aun tenia el alma de un niño, no le sorprendió que aceptara la oferta.**

**En lo que Time disfrutaba el poco tiempo del paseo, Auro intento hablar con Ingo, forzándose a hablar más de su comodidad con todos que nos sean parte del equipo.**

-¿Administra usted solo este lugar?

-Claro que no, tengo a alguien cuidando de los caballos mientras me encargo de la contaduría.

-¿No era otra persona el dueño?

**Ignorando la pregunta Ingo le aviso a Time que el tiempo se acabo. No muy satisfecho por el poco tiempo que se le dio, se le quedo mirando a Auro.**

-...Bien, una más, recuerda tenemos cosas que hacer. -Dice mientras le pagaba a Ingo quien estaba feliz por la insistencia del más joven.

**Divertido iba a subir de nuevo al caballo cuando noto uno de color rojizo y crin blanca, trato de acercarse solo para que huyera de inmediato. Unos segundos le tomo para averiguar que era la yegua favorita de Malon, Epona, sacando su ocarina toco la canción que le enseñó cuando niño.**

**Sin tardar la yegua se acerco y también lo reconoció, permitiendole subir a su lomo Ingo de inmediato le pregunto si deseaba competir contra el en una carrera apostando 15 rupias más. En la primera vuelta Ingo tomo ventaja para luego ser rebasado por Time y Epona en el ultimo momento, furioso por haber perdido la apuesta lo volvió a retar a otra carrera solo que si ganaba se podría quedar con el caballo.**

**Auro observo divertido, parecía que Time estaba decidido a conseguir a Epona después de haber visto a su amiga Malon preocupada por los animales, especialmente del comentario de Ingo sobre vender a Epona. La siguiente carrera fue cerrada e Ingo hubiese ganado de no haber forzado de más al caballo en el que iba, furioso por la situación de inmediato cerro la cerca dejando a Time y Auro dentro.**

-Te puedes quedar con el caballo. Pero no podrás salir. -Dice con ira.

-_¿Qué culpa tengo en esta discusión?_ -Piensa con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien.

**Time se quedo pensando en como salir, Epona era una yegua muy fuerte estaba seguro que era capaz de llevar a dos personas encima.**

-Auro sube.

-De acuerdo. -Responde con un mal presentimiento.

**Con Auro montado atrás de él, hizo que Epona empezara a caminar un poco para el ajuste de peso para luego tomar velocidad en dirección a una las vallas.**

-Time ¡Espera que estas haciendo! -Pregunta exaltado.

-¡Sujétate fuerte! -Comenta divertido.

-¡NO ESPERA NOS VAMOS A MATAR! -Grita ahora si asustado cerrando los ojos.

**Con un gran impulso Epona saltó la valla para aterrizar en la llanura sin parar de galopar hasta detenerse cerca del gran muro.**

-Oye Auro ya puedes abrir los ojos.

-_...Por esto prefiero las aves..._-Piensa al bajar para luego gritar. -¡TIERRA, AL FIN TIERRA!-Exclama tirándose en el pasto. _¡AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUE TWILIGHT SE LA PASABA REGAÑANDO A TIME! -_Piensa aun estupefacto por la acción impulsiva de su sucesor.

-No fue tan malo, ¿o si Epona? -La yegua solo movió la cabeza pareciendo que asentía.

-¡_Con razón se llevan tan bien! -_Piensa enojado.

**De un momento a otro en cielo se veían cuatro luces, uno diría que eran estrellas fugaces sino fuera por el hecho que era de día. Una de las cuatro luces descendió con velocidad dirigiéndose a Auro, sin poder esquivarlo fue envuelto en ella, Time se cubrió con su brazo por el brillante resplandor que envolvió a Auro. La luz empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco, bajando su brazo vio donde estaba Auro, solo que no parecía ser Auro quien estaba ahí.**

**Durante su búsqueda de las piedras espirituales por Hyrule había visto muchos animales, pero este era mucho más grande, su pelaje era de un color dorado en su cuello había una tela roja oscura que apenas se notaba por la melena.**

**Acercándose poco a poco a la criatura, el gran felino se sacudió y volteo hacía Time para luego mirarse así mismo. Y dejar caer la cabeza como si se resignara, extendiendo la mano para tocar la cabeza del felino este la levanto sorprendiendo al hyliano provocando que cayera de senton. El león solo se sentó quedándose mirando a Time.**

**Lo observo más detenidamente hasta darse cuenta que el león tenía la capa roja caracterizaba a Auro alrededor de su cuello como un pañuelo, realmente este león era su antecesor.**

-¿Amigo, que te paso?

-_Lo mismo me pregunto Time._

**Preguntándose lo sucedido decidió que si no avanzaban tardarían en llegar al bosque kokiri, pero no podía dejar a su amigo en este lugar, Auro lo jalo de la túnica dándole a entender que lo seguiría a pie.**

**Subiendo nuevamente en Epona, empezó a galopar hacia el sur seguido de Auro que a pesar de su nueva forma mantenía el paso con la yegua. La noche llego estaban a unas horas del bosque, pero era mejor llegar cuando hubiera luz, Time junto ramas secas y hojas para la fogata a punto de usar el fuego de Din la zarpa de Auro lo detuvo.**

-¿Qué pasa?

-_Nada de magia en mi guardia, empieza hacer las cosas a mano. -_Su forma no le permitía comunicarse por lo que le quito el cristal transparente con una llama en el centro que le permitía acceso la magia de las Grandes hadas. Teniéndolo entre sus colmillos lo deja caer a su lado para luego acostarse.

-Bien, sin magia. -Comento un poco molesto.

_-Sky, tenias razón.-_Pensó divertido mientras se acostaba en el pasto.

**Durante la noche Auro mantuvo la guardia mientras Time dormía y Epona pastaba.**

_**En la mañana...**_

**El trió se despertó y mantuvo el paso, hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque kokiri.**

-Lo siento niña, no puedes entrar. -Dice Time mientras dejaba algo de comida junto a Epona. -Auro, por favor trata de no asustar a nadie, todos mis amigos del bosque son niños.

_-Solo porque sea grande no significa que sea agresivo. _

**Atravesando el puente, vieron un bosque sin la risa de los niños kokiri, con cautela caminaron hasta que una enorme deku baba salió del suelo tratando de atrapar ****entre sus fauces**** a Navi que se escondió en el sombrero de Time, esquivando el ataque Time corto de raíz la planta carnívora para que Auro saltara y mordiera la cabeza de la planta. Desapareciendo en una nube morada sintieron que los observaban desde la casa de madera cuesta arriba, un kokiri les hacía señas para que entraran a la casita.**

**Con prisa entraron y vieron algunos de los habitantes del bosque, entre ellos los hermanos sabelotodo junto a otros niños.**

-¿Quienes son, que hacían allá afuera? es peligroso. -Dijo un de los kokiri.

-¿No me reconocen? Soy Link.

-No es cierto Link es uno de nosotros, un Kokiri. -Dice una de las niñas.

-Soy yo, enserio. Inclusive Navi esta conmigo. -Trata de convencerlos enseñándoles a Navi que estaba escondida bajo su sombrero.

-¡Tiene un hada! -Exclaman sorprendidos.

-¿Donde esta Saria? -Pregunta preocupado.

-Dijo que iría a calmar a los espíritus del Templo del Bosque. Menciono que los escuchaba preocupados. -Responde uno de los hermanos.

-¿Como llego al Templo? -Pregunta preocupado por su amiga de la infancia.

-Tienes que atravesar los Bosques Perdidos luego atravesar el laberinto de la Pradera Sagrada del Bosque y llegaras a la entrada del Templo.

-Gracias.

-...Link...Regresa a salvo. -Dicen todos.

-Si. -Contesta para salir acompañado de Navi y Auro que no intervino en ningún momento.

**Subiendo las salientes sin dificultad se adentraron al bosque, ahora el problema era encontrar el camino, no por nada le llamaban bosques perdidos, Auro no era tan hábil en seguir rastros como lo hacía Twilight, pero no quitaba el pudiese hacerlo. En cuanto entraron detecto el aroma de Sky, debió ser cuando verificaba el perímetro cuando llegaron, frotando su cabeza contra su mano camino por delante tomando dirección a la derecha, dándose cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle Time lo siguió durante todo el camino, izquierda, derecha, hasta que llegaron a la salida acuática del bosque.**

-¡Alto ahí, no pueden pasar! -Grita Mido.

-_¡Es Mido! -_Piensa al ver al auto-nombrado líder Kokiri

-¡Saria me pidió que no dejara pasar a nadie! -Exclama al adulto y al enorme animal a su lado, que lo intimidaba un poco.

-_Realmente es malhumorado. _-Piensa Auro al ver la actitud del Kokiri.

**Time sabía que Mido haría cualquier cosa por Saria, por lo que toco su canción, al escucharla Mido se dio cuenta que nadie que no fuera amigo de la Kokiri de pelo verde conocería esa melodía. Aun dudoso dejo pasar a Time y Auro, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la Pradera.**

-Ahora entiendo porque a Saria le encanta este lugar es tranquilo y bello. -Comenta admirando el lugar.

**De un momento a otro dos wolfos aparecieron del suelo para atacarlos; ambos contraatacaron, Time mantuvo a raya a la criatura, pero el wolfo dejo caer su peso encima haciendo que se hincara, su compañero tomando ventaja de la situación corrió para acabar con él. En un instante Auro saltó y encajo sus garras y colmillos en el lomo del atacante dándole tiempo a su sucesor de acabar a la criatura, el wolfo tratando de alejarse de Auro, logro zafarse de su fuerte agarre para gruñirle mostrando los dientes a la vez. Poniéndose entre Time y el wolfo ruge causando que el ser se asuste retrocediendo un poco, notando que no se iba se abalanzo haciendo que el wolfo aterrado por el enorme león huyó por su vida trepando las rocas, queriendo atraparlo trato de saltar para alcanzarlo.**

-Auro tranquilo, ya hiciste que se fuera. -Dice tomándolo del pañuelo rojo de su cuello solo para que le dirigiera un ultimo rugido al enemigo que se escucho a varios metros. -¡Realmente eres increíble! -Exclama impresionado por su peludo amigo quien solo se frota alrededor de él para luego seguir la marcha. -¡Tienes razón Saria nos esta esperando!

**Cruzar el laberinto lleno de Moblins fue sencillo con los ataques sorpresas de Auro y de Time. Al llegar el tronco donde Saria siempre se encontraba tocando su música estaba vacío.**

-...

-_Estoy seguro que tu amiga esta bien._ -Piensa mientras ponía su pata sobre el brazo de Time.

-El tiempo es cruel...nos hace olvidar cosas, pero lo que no olvidaremos son los recuerdos de la niñez.

-¡SHEIK!

-_Ya era hora pensé que no aparecería para enseñarle la siguiente melodía._ -Se acostó un rato en lo que Time y Sheik se desocupaban.

**Luego de el Sheikah se fuera Time tenía un problema ¿¡Como iba a subir a Auro siendo tan grande y pesado!?**

-Esto si sera un problema. Bien déjame intentarlo...Pesado...Pesado...¡DEMASIADO PESADO! -Exclama dejando caer encima suyo a Auro que se levanto para que el otro recuperara el aliento.

_-Esto es humillante.-_Piensa al ver a Time tomando un breve descanso. -_Déjame a mi._ -Acercándose al árbol sin hojas y envuelto en enredaderas empezó a treparlo clavando sus garras en la madera, con algo de esfuerzo llego a la cima para saltar a la parte superior de las antiguas escaleras.

-León ingenioso ¿Porque no hiciste eso antes? -Dice mirándolo desde abajo viendo como el otro sonreía con gracia o eso pensaba.

_-¡Date prisa tu amiga Saria te esta esperando!_

* * *

**En el siguiente Capitulo:_ El Templo del Bosque._**


	19. El Templo del Bosque

**El Templo del Bosque**

* * *

**Varios de los que han jugado el juego de Ocarina of Time sabrán que es complicado recordar todo el camino especialmente explicar cada paso de los templos del juego por lo tanto lo resumiré a modo de que sea lo suficientemente fiel y comprensible al juego dependiendo el curso de la historia.**

**"Narración"**

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Pasando otros wolfos que trataron de detenerlos justamente en la entrada del templo, lograron alejarlos y entrar a la antigua edificación. El lugar era algo oscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para que Auro se negara a entrar, al bajar las escaleras escucharon los lamentos de unos poes.**

**Las hermanas Poe se llevaron las cuatro llamas que mantenían el elevador arriba, Time y Auro se separaron para recuperarlas. Cada uno paso diferentes pruebas y dificultades, Time tuvo problemas ya sea con algunos de los acertijos del lugar para conseguir cada llave, en cambio Auro su actual forma no le permitía ciertas opciones con mucha suerte varias de las pruebas requerían mayormente fuerza bruta como el enorme rompecabezas o alguna lucha con algún subjefe.**

**Con Time... **

-Realmente no esperaba que fueran tan complicados, espero que Auro no tenga problemas ahora que no tiene su forma humana. -Dice mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente para evadir a las Wallmaster que caían del techo.

**Con Auro...**

-_¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No huyas! _-Piensa al perseguir a una de las hermanas poe que durante los últimos quince minutos se burlaba de él mientras huía con la llama.

**Su carrera con la poe que se escondía en cada cuadro lo empezaba a cansar, subir las escaleras para luego bajarlas los fastidiaba, en el momento en el que la poe salto del cuadro los rasguño con sus garras dándose cuenta que no podía esconderse en ese cuadro así que dañando el cuadro del piso de arriba quedando solo uno, la poe salió molesta para atacarlo con la antorcha que llevaba. Auro con agilidad evadió sus ataques para contraatacar, no tomo mucho para que acertara otro golpe haciendo que la fantasma desapareciera derrotada y la llama regresara a su antiguo lugar. Pero...¿Como iba a salir si la puerta era con perilla?**

**Con Time...**

**Al contrario de su amigo y los consejos de Navi, Time derroto a las dos poes que encontró liberando las llamas que subirían el elevador, cruzando la puerta noto que regreso al punto de partida esta vez tres de las cuatro antorchas estaban nuevamente encendidas. Bajando los escalones escucho varios crujidos en unas de las puertas, le preocupaba el no ver a Auro, se acerco a la puerta del otro extremo de la sala donde identifico el sonido.**

**En el otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban los rasguños, de seguro Auro no podía abrir la puerta al no tener manos y esperaba que él le abriera la puerta para poder salir.**

**Al abrir la puerta Auro cayó de barriga al suelo por estar recargado en ella dándole una mirada molesta a Time quien solo se froto la cabeza apenado por no haber avisado antes y Navi se rió de la situación. En el centro de la sala apareció el ultimo poe, al acercarse los dos solo para ver como se dividía girando entorno a ellos, no podían distinguir cual era la real por lo que Auro empezó a dar de zarpazos y Time apuntaba con su arco.**

**La poe los burlo por un tiempo antes de que Auro la emboscara y Time le diese el golpe final, la llama faltante regreso a su sitio haciendo que el elevador subiera dando acceso al piso inferior. Entrando al elevador de piedra bajaron en medio de una sala circular, verificando el lugar Time tomo una pequeña llave plateada de uno de los cofres del estrecho cuarto que se veía, la sala no contenía algún otro camino por el cual pasar, desconcertados el adulto con alma de niño se recargo en uno de los muros tratando de averiguar este enorme acertijo. Auro también estaba confundido el lugar no tenia palancas o baldosas que presionar, observo más detenidamente la sala, uno de los caminos de colores tenia bordes dorados debía de haber algo en esa dirección sino fuera por el muro que estaba enfrente.**

**Caminando con cautela se levanto en dos patas apoyándose en la pared tratando de escuchar algo detrás de ella.**

-Auro ¿qué haces? -Le pregunta confundido por la acción del mayor que rasguñaba la pared de piedra.

-_Aquí hay algo. -_Aun tratando de traspasar el muro.

**Una sala circular con dos paredes sobresalientes...Era similar a los juegos que solía jugar con sus amigos kokiri en el bosque.**

-Auro ven, ayúdame a empujar. -Dice tratando de moverlo.

**Con gran esfuerzo lograron mover haciendo aparecer otro cuarto que estaba bloqueado por rejas, si ese cuarto estaba ahí significaba que había otros detrás de las paredes. Empujando y desbloqueando cada pequeño cuarto hasta obtener la gran llave, un ultimo empujón dio paso al camino de la sala del jefe.**

**Con el camino despejado y la gran llave caminaron hasta la puerta cerrada con cadenas, Time uso la llave para abrir la cerradura que cayó pesadamente al suelo, los dos ingresaron a la habitación dando unas cuantas escaleras que los llevaron al centro rodeado de cuadros iguales. Antes de regresar por la entrada unas rejas aparecieron impidiendo su salida escucharon un relinchido que llamo su atención, mirando hacía atrás un enorme semental de color negro y crin rojiza estaba con su jinete el fantasma de Ganon.**

**Esperando que los atacara este se adentro a uno de los cuadros solo para verlo aparecer en dos cuadros, con sus flechas Time apunto a uno de ellos descubriendo que era un señuelo, se agacharon evitando el proyectil mágico enemigo. Cubriéndose las espaldas los atacaron al señuelo y al original evitando que huyera a otro cuadro, el semental huyo dejando al ganon fantasma en el centro de la sala con Time y Auro en posición de batalla. Usando su magia oscura la lanzo en forma de esfera haciendo que el actual héroe de la época la regresara con un golpe de su espada para que el ataque enemigo fuera nuevamente regresado con mayor velocidad y fuerza. Sin tiempo de devolverlo se protegió detrás de su escudo cayendo por el impacto causando que su espada se escapara de sus manos, Ganon fantasma aprovechando a su aturdido enemigo lanzo un ataque aun más fuerte esperando acabar con él.**

**Time solo pudo observar como la magia concentrada se dirigía hacía a él, esperando por el impacto cerro fuertemente los ojos solo para sentir que era empujado con una gran fuerza y escuchar el impacto del ataque. Volteo a su izquierda para ver a Auro tendido en el suelo, antes de poder ir a su ayuda el ganon fantasma trato de matarlo con su magia nuevamente. Levantándose rápidamente cogió la espada maestra con mayor determinación mirando a su enemigo con furia, cada ataque lanzado lo regreso con fuerza dejando sin poder esquivar al espectro que hirió a su amigo, Navi se mantuvo con Auro tratando de despertarlo sin resultados.**

**El espectro recibió un ultimo golpe con la espada de Time haciendo que se retorciera de dolor para luego elevarse escuchándose una malvada voz.**

-Este títere no fue útil para nada, no creas que conmigo sera sencillo héroe, esperare el momento para acabar contigo. Dice haciendo desaparecer el espectro a través de un portal.

**Con el jefe del templo derrotado Time giro de inmediato hacía a Auro que aun estaba tendido de costado en el suelo, examinándolo con detenimiento tenia una herida abierta en su costado que lo había dejado inconsciente Navi y Time no sabían que hacer las hadas que trajo con él las utilizo contra unos stalfos y poe. Una luz azul apareció en medio de la sala, por experiencia debía ser la salida del templo sin retraso alguno como pudo tomo a Auro llevándolo a la luz azulada, tenia que curarlo esperaba que sus amigos Kokiri lo ayudaran, pero la luz no los llevo a la salida sino devuelta a la sala de los Sabio con Saria esperándolos, no sabia si estar alegre por ver a su amiga de la infancia o estar frustrado de no haber salido aun.**

-Me alegro de volver a verte...¿¡Link que paso!? -Exclama preocupada al ver al enorme león herido, a ella le preocupaban todos los animales del bosque y si Link tenia uno con él debía ser importante para él.

-¡Saria por favor curalo! ¡Auro me protegió del ataque de ese Ganon Fantasma!

**Saria ayudaba a cada animal herido, pero siempre eran lesiones leves, no heridas causadas por magia negra. Auro estaba en medio de la conciencia y la inconsciencia mirando a la kokiri de pelo verde trato de levantarse para caer adolorido.**

-Tranquilo, no hagas esfuerzo. -Dice Saria con una voz suave mientras verificaba la herida.

**Los tres estaban muy preocupados Auro estaba perdiendo sangre y ninguno tenia pociones o hadas curativas. Un portal dimensional se abrió desde arriba, de ahí cayeron con seguridad un hombre de cabello blanco al igual que su ropa a excepción su capa color carmesí similar a la de Auro, parecía tener una obsesión por los diamantes.**

**El otro hombre de menor tamaño muy parecido a él con túnica gris con bordes rojos, los pantalones café claro, unos guanteles de cuero y plata con una Trifuerza invertida de color violeta oscuro y sus botas también de cuero con una gabardina verde de bordes dorados con una pequeña abertura atrás, su espalda tenia bordado la Trifuerza rodeado de unas alas blancas con las puntas arcoíris y una aurora rojo, azul y verde arriba del emblema de las Diosas.**

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo. -Dice el menor.

* * *

**No fue un capitulo muy largo como yo pensaba, ahora en el siguiente capitulo Sky y Grahim tendran que explicarle muchas cosas a Time. **

**En el siguiente Capitulo: Creer...¿lo imposible?**


	20. NOTA DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO

**NOTA DE LOS ****PRÓXIMOS ****CAPÍTULOS**

* * *

_**LOS CAPÍTULOS SIGUIENTES IRÁN APARECIENDO POR FINES DE SEMANA Y NO CADA 2 DÍAS O POR DÍA. TRATARE DE MANTENER CADA CAPITULO LO MÁS LARGO POSIBLE COMPENSANDO ENTRE SEMANA. ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA :D**_

_**NO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR.**_

_** EN MI PAGINA DE DEVIANTART (Armius99) ****PODRÁN**** VER ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES, HAY DIBUJOS QUE NO TIENEN QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA ACTUAL SINO LA DESCONTINUADA.**_


	21. Creer¿Lo imposible?

**Creer...¿Lo imposible?**

* * *

**Narración**

_Pensamientos_

* * *

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo.

**La kokiri de pelo verde y el héroe de la época actual observaban con preocupación a los recién llegados, Saria fue informada por Rauru que la ultima persona que entro al reino sagrado devasto las tierras de Hyrule. El enorme felino que con mucho esfuerzo levanto la cabeza para ver quienes entraron a la sala de los sabios, con alivio confirmo sus sospechas, eran Sky y Grahim.**

-Déjame revisarte. -Ordeno Sky que se arrodillo a su lado emanando magia con el fin de curar la herida. -Estoy seguro que Rauru quiere hablar contigo. -Dice mirando a Time. -Llevaremos a Auro a la entrada del templo, nos vemos. -Menciona para desaparecer con Auro y Grahim que chasqueo los dedos haciéndolos desaparecer a los tres.

-¡Espera! -Trato de evitar que se fueran dejándolo solo con Saria.

-Tu amigo estará bien Link. -Comenta al ver la salida del trió en cuanto él apareció en la sala.

-¡Rauru! ¿Quienes eran ellos? -Pregunta confundido.

-No tienes que preocuparte, no son enemigos. Ahora sera mejor que tu y Saria hablen.

**Mientras Time se encontraba en el interior de la sala de los sabios Sky terminaba de curar a Auro que se mantenía relajado con Grahim recostado en su melena, quien se había transformado en su forma infantil frotando su melena como una mascota gigante.**

-Me sorprende que no te hayas rehusado a entrar al templo con lo oscuro que es. -Comenta la espada para voltearse frotando la melena contra su cara.

-Tuviste suerte que no fuera grave, afortunadamente con este hechizo no dejara cicatriz. -Dice mientras mojaba una tela con agua que mantenía en una de las botellas de su alforja para limpiar la sangre que manchaba el pelaje dorado.

**Al terminar de limpiar la sangre se sentó apoyándose contra la melena de Auro quien solo se acomodo y cerro los ojos tratando de recuperar algo de energía, no le molestaba que sus amigos se recargaran en él, entre los miembros del equipo se convirtió en una costumbre para relajar al que haya sido herido en alguna de las misiones, especialmente si el estrés fue mayor a lo normal.**

**Paso un rato en cuanto una luz azul apareció dejando con suavidad al héroe del tiempo en donde se encontraba la marca del sabio del bosque, el hada que venia con él salio de su gorro para recordarle sobre Auro.**

-¡Auro! -Exclama con alegría al verlo sano y salvo, acercándose al león para detenerse al ver las dos personas que estaban a ambos lados de su amigo. -Ustedes...¿porque lo ayudaron? ¡No es que me queje! -Corrigió cualquier malentendido.

-Omnia es amigo nuestro, se quedo contigo para vigilarte evitando que algo malo te pasara. -Respondió el espíritu.

-¿Omnia?

-Lo lamento, no nos hemos presentado formalmente.-Comenta parándose del pasto. Soy Skyward puedes llamarme Sky. -Dice con una sonrisa amigable.

-Yo soy Grahim. Ya conociste a Auro, el nombre de Omnia es un apodo que yo le di.

-Soy Link. -Responde algo tímido.

-Lo sabemos ¿a donde Rauru te envió? -Pregunta Sky.

-No les diré, hasta que me digan como llegaron al reino sagrado o como es que conocen a Auro. -Exige preocupado al notar que Omnia estaba muy cómodo con los dos nuevos.

-Es una historia muuuuy larga. ¿Quieres una mentira bonita o una fría realidad? -Dice Grahim.

**Time prefirió que le dijesen la verdad, a pesar del poco tiempo que convivieron no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño. Sin reparo alguno tanto Sky como Grahim le dijeron todo lo que sabían que pasaría a excepción de cualquier opinión negativa de la sangre de la Diosa y su propia muerte, estuvieron de acuerdo que era mejor que ellos lo descubrieran por cuenta propia, Time trato de mantener una actitud serena, pero cada cosa que le comentaban del futuro y como habían regresado para obtener un mejor futuro hicieron cambiar su expresión neutra a una incrédula.**

**Ninguno hablo o hizo sonido alguno ademas del crujido de las ramas movidas por el viento, el silencio fue roto por Time.**

-¿Entonces saben que ocurrirá ahora que se de ustedes tres?

-No podemos asegurarlo, en un principio no aparecimos hasta que derrotaste a Ganondorf. -Dice Sky.

-Afortunadamente ahora podemos intervenir sin evitar que nos veas. -Comenta Grahim.

-Omnia ¿Como paso esto? antes no te transformaste en un león. -Pregunto Sky.

-Creo que eso fue culpa mía, jejeje. -Dice la espada con nerviosismo.

-_¿Ghira?_

_-_mmhh. Verán cuando buscaba una de mis armas por accidente rasgue una de las paginas de tu diario Cielo Niño. -El mencionado saco inmediatamente el libro. -Que por consecuencia también se derramo encima una poción hecha de flor del Tiempo y extracto de cambiaformas encima de las paginas. -Dice nervioso al ver la mirada del dueño del diario.

-... -Nadie dijo nada.

-...Grahim...¡CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO DEJARAS LÍQUIDOS CERCA DE MI DIARIO ESO INCLUYE POCIONES! -Grita Sky con ira, Grahim solo se cubría los oídos con el fin de ignorar las quejas del menor, tratando de abalanzarse sobre la espada Auro solo agarro con sus mandíbulas el extremo de su gabardina para evitar un asesinato. -¡SUÉLTAME AURO, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME! -Obviamente no lo escucho. Mientras tanto Time solo veía la escena sorprendido.

-¿Realmente crees que podrán ayudarnos a vencer a Ganondorf? -Pregunta ahora escéptico al verlos.

-No lo se Link. -Responde Navi.

**Después de un buen rato que Sky trato de golpear a Grahim en la cabeza con una roca que encontró, la situación hubiera sido cómica sino fuera que la piedra era del tamaño de Sky dando a un Auro tratando de evitar que usara esa roca en el espíritu espada. Time solo se sentó en las escaleras esperando a que el trió de viajeros temporales se desocupara y navi solo se durmió debajo de su sombrero; dentro de poco el atardecer aparecería dando a entender que el siguiente templo tendría que esperar.**

-¡AHHH! -El grito lo hizo voltear notando que Omnia mordió a Sky y Grahim por igual para que hicieran las paces.

-_¡__Los morderé mas fuerte a los dos sino se calman! -_Piensa con molestia mientras los veía frotar la zona de la mordedura.

-No tenias que mordernos Omnia. -Dice Grahim viendo que les dejo una marca que se desvanecería en unas horas.

-No nos veas así. -Reprocha con molestia. -Si los hechizos que salieron fueron los que creo que faltan el efecto pasara, pero por ahora tendrás que tolerar tu actual forma. -Dicho eso Auro no estaba muy satisfecho con la respuesta así que se conformo con ser paciente.

-Disculpen, si ya terminaron, hay más sabios que despertar y si lo que dijeron fue cierto entonces mis amigos están en peligro. ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! -Se queja al verlos pelear.

-Tranquilo Time estamos con tiempo de sobra, el siguiente templo esta en la cima de la Montaña de la Muerte.

-¡Es un viaje de 3 días! Tenemos que movernos ya de otra forma tardaremos más ahora que Epona no podrá llevarnos a todos.

-Si eso te preocupa, nosotros tenemos un método para resolver ese problema. -Dice Sky con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Dejando las quejas a un lado salieron del bosque para llegar a donde Epona esperaba a Time, subiendo en la yegua miro a sus nuevos acompañantes.**

-Bien ¿Cuál es esa solución?

**Sky sujeto su mano derecha mostrando el símbolo de la Trifuerza haciendo que las alas bordadas en su gabardina sobresalieran de la tela creciendo hasta llegar a un tamaño suficientemente grande, las alas eran de una color dorado pálido casi llegando al blanco con las puntas de diferentes colores claros un arcoíris en sus plumas se veían a la luz del sol. Las doblo para luego mirar al espíritu espada, chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer una de sus espadas, rápidamente marco el símbolo de la Trifuerza en la tierra insertando algo de su magia haciendo que de su espalda salieran unas alas que al contrario del habitante de los cielos fueran una piel lisa de color gris pálido que se ramificaban con una membrana en medio de ellas, una muestra de que estuvo bajo el poder oscuro del Heraldo, a Time le recordaron a las alas de los Keese, solamente que estas tenían unas pocas plumas en la conexión con la espalda.**

-Ahora no te preocuparas por la tardanza que pueda haber. -Comentaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-... -Time se quedo sin palabras al ver las nuevas apariencias del dúo, Auro solo bostezo para nada sorprendido.

**Sin más que decir emprendieron camino al pueblo de Kakariko, el atardecer domino el cielo llegando a verse unas cuantas estrellas, Omnia mantenía sin problema el paso con Epona, Time dio un vistazo al cielo observando al dúo volar encima de ellos, Sky bajo un poco para hablar con él.**

-Si seguimos a este paso llegaremos al anochecer del siguiente día. Podremos utilizar el tercer día para obtener provisiones, subir la montaña y descansar antes de ingresar al cráter.

-Supongo que entonces podremos detenernos aquí ¿cierto? -Pregunto para recibir un asentimiento por parte de Sky.

**Epona disminuyo su galope hasta detenerse cerca del río; Sky y Grahim descendieron junto a Auro que se recostó en la hierba agotado, Time llevo a la yegua a que bebiera agua dejandole unas cuantas manzanas que obtuvo en el bosque kokiri a un lado de ella. Mirando a sus predecesores y al espíritu espada que invoco un poco de fuego en las ramas que Sky recogió para la fogata, se acerco con nerviosismo, a pesar de haber escuchado toda la historia aun no sabía como interactuar con ellos.**

**Sentándose frente a ellos el silencio fue algo incomodo hasta que el mismo Time lo rompió.**

-¿Realmente crees que pueda vencer el mal de cada templo?

-Por supuesto Time, es más que seguro que lograras vencer todo enemigo que te haga frente. -Responde Sky con optimismo.

-¿Porque me llamas Time?

-Bueno todos lo héroes se llaman Link, seria muy confuso que todas las encarnaciones de Auro y el Cielo Niño los llamemos del mismo modo. -Responde Grahim mientras avivaba el fuego con una rama.

-...

-Lo que Ghira quiere decir es que tenemos apodos con los cuales diferenciarnos, ya sea por alguna característica que tengamos, por ejemplo, Auro significa "Dorado", ya que fue el primero en estar cerca del poder dorado de las diosas, Skyward significa "Hacia el Cielo", ya que provengo de esa Era con dicho nombre, tu apodo es Time que significa "Tiempo" bueno obviamente por tu titulo de Héroe del Tiempo.

-¿Que hay de Grahim?

-Solo llámame Grahim.

**Pasaron platicando un poco más de tiempo, Omnia desde hace rato termino dormido, Sky se recargo al igual que Grahim en Auro para descansar, Time se quedo despierto mirándolos, la única razón por la que seguía vivo fue por que Auro lo mantuvo con vida al interceptar el ataque de Ganon Fantasma, ¿como podría él vencer al Ganondorf original? si no era capaz de lidiar con el primer jefe del templo que enfrento.**

**Se mantuvo en sus pensamientos tan profundo que no se percato de que Sky se levanto para sentarse a su lado.**

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-¡Sky! -Exclamo para que luego taparse la boca para no despertar a los demás, dirigió su mirada a la fogata que empezaba a apagarse. -No se si pueda lograr salvarlos a todos ¿Qué pasara si Ganondorf gana?

-No lo hará, se que puedes hacerlo, de otra forma no estaríamos aquí mismo ahora. -Responde tratando de darle confianza. -Sabes mi archienemigo fue Ghira, me dio muchos problemas durante mi viaje. -Comenta con melancolía.

-¿¡Enserio!? -Dice en voz baja muy sorprendido. -Pero ¿no se supone que son amigos? ¿como es que pasaron de enemigos a amigos? -Pregunto totalmente incrédulo por el comentario de Sky.

-No fue fácil, pensé que cuando derrote al Heraldo el también había simplemente desaparecido. Cuando nos volvimos a vemos lo primero que pensamos los dos fue tratar de matarnos el uno al otro. -Dice con gracia. -Con el tiempo empezamos a ser cercanos y dejamos de vernos como enemigos para ser amigos y compañeros de batalla.

-¿Tendré uno también?

-No por el momento, pero te agradara el siguiente héroe dentro de otros dos mil años.

-Es mucho tiempo Sky. -Se queja al ver la unión que tenían Sky y Grahim aunque aun no los había visto en una batalla.

-Se paciente. -Responde con alegría para darle palmadas en la espalda.

**Con la moral levantada con la charla que tuvieron ambos durmieron recargados sobre Auro disfrutando de la suavidad de la melena del mayor, la noche paso dando paso al amanecer.**

**Toda energía renovada los puso en dirección a los cuatro hacia el pueblo de Kakariko, con bastante suerte no hubo enemigos que los entretuvieran en el camino. Time se relaciono mejor con sus nuevos amigos inclusive no dudo en ningún momento en tratar con el espíritu espada y hacerse también su amigo, Auro a pesar de su actual forma disfrutaba el paisaje.**

**El pueblo de Kakariko estaba visible, a****ntes de entrar Sky y Grahim ocultaron sus alas para evitar preguntas no deseadas,**** el lugar no había cambiado mucho según Time que paso varias veces la noche en el lugar, dejando a Epona encargada a la chica de los cucos en lo que bajaban de la montaña, recargaron suministros de pociones, flechas y bombas que les serian muy útiles. Sky insistió en pasar la noche en la posada donde Talon había vivido hasta que le avisaron que podía regresar por una de las cartas de Malon.**

**Al día siguiente...**

**Todos se levantaron al amanecer, ajustando correas, sombreros y con el estomago lleno salieron en camino a la cima del volcán, la subida no fue fácil al tener que esquivar continuamente las rocas que caían al menos hasta llegar a una zona más elevada, en la ciudad goron se encontraba la entrada al Cráter del Volcán, ademas de obtener la túnica goron que le permitiría a Time pasar sin problema de exponerse al calor del cráter. **

**En la ciudad goron conocieron al hijo de Darunia que les dijo por donde ir, quitando la gran figura de arcilla de la habitación del jefe goron despejaron la entrada.**

-¿Porque se quedan ahí parados, no vienen? -Pregunta Time al no ver que Auro y Grahim se movían de donde estaban parados.

-Soy un espíritu espada recuerdas, si por alguna causa paso a mi forma de espada me derrito. Ademas solo tú y el Cielo Niño tienen protección contra el calor del volcán.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes Time, pueden quedarse a esperar a los goron que liberemos.

**Asintiendo a la sugerencia Time y Sky se pusieron en marcha al templo del Fuego, atravesando el puente roto con el gancho en el siguiente tramo un fuego apareció anunciando la llegada del Sheikah.**

-¡Sheik que gusto verte!

-Lo mismo digo héroe.

-El es Sheik nos ayudo a mi y a... -No termino su oración al ver que Sky no estaba detrás suyo.

-¿Viniste acompañado? -Pregunto extrañado el Sheikah, solo el héroe tenia la protección necesaria para aguantar el calor del cráter.

-Parece que regreso... -Estaba confundido pensaba que lo acompañaría durante el camino.

**Sheik le recordó el porque estaba ahí, enseñándole la siguiente canción el Sheikah se retiro cegando a Time con una nuez deku, antes de que diera otro paso Sky apareció entre un remolino de plumas blancas.**

-Pensé que nunca se iría. -Comenta cruzándose de brazos con una mirada de fastidio.

-¿Porque te fuiste?

-No lo hice solo me oculte detrás de esas rocas. -Responde señalando las rocas. -Y respecto al porque, detesto a los Sheikahs, se meten en asuntos privados que ni deberían de meterse, realmente no los tolero a ningún perro bajo el mando de...Olvídalo. -Dice con un poco de ira en su voz, pero Time no logro notarlo.

-Eso no es nada amable Sky, Sheik es mi amigo. -Luego de decir eso Sky solo se volteo sin decir nada más y lo alentó a seguir el camino.

-Comencemos con esto. -Dice mirando la entrada al templo.

* * *

_**Lamento la tardanza espero hacer los capítulos con el debido tiempo pero las clases de la universidad no lo permiten, vuelvo a repetir NO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR EL FANFICTION. El**_** siguiente**** Capitulo: Espera lo inesperado.**


	22. Espera lo Inesperado

**Espera lo Inesperado**

* * *

**Narración**

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**El Templo del Fuego no fue nada sencillo, el lugar estaba repleto de zonas con lava o con monstruos hechos de ella durante el tramo se encontraron con Darunia que se alegro de volver a ver a Time ahora como un adulto, varios goron liberaron antes de enfrentarse contra el jefe del templo. Sky le aviso de antemano que no podría ayudar o intervenir en esta pelea, quería que él aprendiera a no depender de ellos, pero si estaba en peligro inminente ayudaría con algo de temor Time entro a la sala del jefe seguido de Sky que se quedo cerca de la entrada.**

**No paso mucho para que el Dragón Volvalgia hiciera su aparición entre los agujeros de lava provocando que las rocas del techo cayeran obligando a Time esquivarlas mientras trataba de golpear con sus flechas al dragón que repetidamente se ocultaba en los agujeros saliendo para escupir fuego, en uno de sus ataques Time lo tomo por sorpresa golpeándolo en la cabeza con el martillo megaton tesoro de los goron que encontró después de una batalla contra el subjefe del templo.**

**El dragón muy herido por varios de los golpes del martillo termino cediendo, elevándose nuevamente se incinero hasta solo dejar su cráneo a los pies de Time, entrando a la sala de los sabios sin antes mirar a Sky que asintió desapareciendo entre plumas blancas. Sky apareció encima de la cueva de los dodongos observando su alrededor, sus amigos bajaron de con prisa sin razón alguna...hasta que noto a los goron que rodaban cuesta bajo con euforia, por lo visto estaban felices por cuidar de su futuro líder en ausencia del jefe, realmente esperaba que Time se apresurara para poder huir de los aplastantes abrazos que les esperaban a los cuatro por parte de las criaturas de roca.**

**El siguiente templo fue bastante molesto para los cuatro especialmente para Grahim que era el único que no necesitaba respirar por mucho tiempo o al menos lo suficiente para ayudar en tratar con los erizos de metal que habitaban ciertas habitaciones, subir y bajar el nivel del agua para conseguir la gran llave fue un desafío. Sin olvidar al jefe Morpha que los lanzaba contra las púas de hierro que rodeaban la sala. Grahim por lo visto disfruto el ayudar a acabar con él. Las gerudo en un principio eran desconfiadas de ellos aunque ninguno las culpaba el único varón que nació en entre ellas termino siendo el malvado rey Ganondorf por lo que no les sorprendió que fueran a hurtadillas por la fortaleza para rescatar a lo carpinteros que estaban encerrados en celdas separadas. La sub-líder del clan gerudo impresionada por sus agallas y habilidad para evadir a sus hermanas que hacían guardia ademas de las guerreras que enfrentaron en cada rescate; siendo considerados gerudos honorarios tuvieron acceso al Templo del Espíritu donde tendrían que ayudar a la actual líder Nabooru que hacia tiempo no se sabia de ella, prometiendo cuidar a la yegua que también las asombro dado que reconocían un caballo de buena casta como Epona y que quedaban muy pocos después de la guerra que hubo en Hyrule.**

**En su camino por el desierto un poe los guió terminando agotados al llegar a un oasis que desde ahí se observaba el templo, siguiendo su camino entraron para averiguar que una piedra contenía una inscripción que decía que el Héroe debía regresar como un niño y volver con el poder de plata. Antes que Time preguntara que era lo que tenía que hacer sus amigos desaparecieron de su vista no mucho después Sheik apareció en la entrada del templo acercándose el Sheikah saco su lira enseñándole la siguiente canción el Réquiem del Espíritu junto con la canción el Preludio de la Luz.**

**Usando la ultima canción fue envuelto con una luz amarilla volviendo al Templo del Tiempo allí sus amigos Sky, Grahim y Auro lo esperaban, esta vez no pregunto sobre su retirada con Sheik en ocasiones pasadas les pregunto el porque, pero nunca le respondieron ademas de las palabras dichas por el habitante de los cielos que por lo visto no era una relación amigable. Grahim regreso al pasado con él gracias a la ayuda de Sky, de vuelta siete años en el pasado los dos volvieron al Templo del Espíritu donde vieron a Nabooru agachada tratando de averiguar como pasar por el agujero en la pared, cambiando su edad la espada y Time se acercaron para que la gerudo los mandara por los guantes de plata que se haya en alguna parte de la edificación.**

**Desde una de las manos de la enorme estatua donde habían encontrado los guantes de plata observaron que ****las Hermanas gerudo capturaron a Nabooru que los esperaba en la entrada del Coloso del Desierto, sin más opciones regresaron al Templo del Tiempo donde juntos volvieron siete años en el futuro donde en las escaleras junto a las piedras espirituales se hallaban Omnia y Sky ****esperándolos. Volviendo nuevamente al Coloso donde evadieron múltiples trampas y enemigos en los que más irritantes eran los Keese y los Wallmaster.**

-Esta sala es bastante amplia comparada con las anteriores. -Comenta Time.

-No se confíen, es seguro que debe de haber múltiples enemigos dado por el tamaño. -Agrega el espíritu espada

-Pero solo esta esa armadura posada en la silla. -Dice señalando la armadura con el emblema Gerudo. -Tal vez detrás haya un interruptor para abrir la puerta.

-¿Armadura? -Pregunta viendo mejor la armadura que Time trataba de mover. -¡Espera es un Nudillo de Hierro!

**Time ni siquiera llego a tocar la armadura cuando esta repentinamente se levanto y con ambas manos alzo su hacha para abalanzarse sobre Time que por la impresión cayo al suelo, antes de siquiera entrar en contacto con su objetivo un escudo de diamantes paro el ataque junto con un Auro aferrándose con dificultad al Nudillo de Hierro que lo agarro por el pañuelo carmesí lo lanzo contra Grahim que mantenía su escudo activado. Sky antes de que el Nudillo de Hierro volviera a atacar ayudo a Time de a levantarse para que juntos rompieran la armadura enemiga, con fuerza se aferro a la espada maestra y Sky ajusto sus guanteles que parecían emanar magia sagrada.**

**La sala que una vez estuvo impecable termino totalmente destruida, las columnas estaban completamente desechas al igual que las paredes tenían fuertes magulladuras, el suelo tampoco quedo ileso por los fuertes golpes que Sky dio al Nudillo de Hierro al impactarlo contra el piso. Observaron al enemigo que termino arrodillándose para averiguar al caer el casco, era Nabooru con una mirada perdida, por lo visto las brujas la obligaron a atacarlos, desapareció en un portal oscuro mientras se oía la risa de las hermanas Koume y Kotake. Con el camino desbloqueado pasaron a la sala del jefe, en ella cinco plataformas se alzaban, Time subió por la escalera central para ver a las hermanas esperándolo sus amigos lo siguieron por las escaleras solo para que una bola de fuego de Koume los obligara a separarse.**

**Auro tomo con sus fauces los extremos de las capas de Sky y Grahim para evadir el ataque saltando a otra plataforma, rodando por el impulso del salto no se dieron cuenta de la bola hielo que Kotake lanzo sin darles tiempo de evadirlo o protegerse los tres terminaron congelados. Tal acción no fue algo a su favor ya que ahora Time les daría su merecido, con la ayuda del escudo espejo que encontró en la mano contraria del Coloso del Desierto les devolvió los ataques de hielo y fuego. Las hermanas sabiendo que no ganarían se fusionaron en Twinrova que para el Héroe del Tiempo solo se convierto en un objetivo más grande, unas pocas llamas casi llegaron a alcanzarlo, pero siempre esquivando a ultimo momento la magia oscura; en uno de esos ataques las engaño contraatacando con la propia magia de las gerudos que se desvanecieron derrotadas.**

**Brincando a la plataforma donde sus amigos se encontraban aun congelados uso el fuego de Din para sacarlos de su prisión de hielo.**

-¡FRÍO, TENGO MUCHO FRÍO! -Exclama el skyloftiano acurrucándose a Omnia en busca de calor. Grahim no dijo nada, pero al parecer también opinaba lo mismo al igual que Auro, imitando la acción del menor se juntaron más los tres.

-Me alegro que estén bien. -Comenta para mirar atrás que la luz azul volvió a aparecer para llevarlo a la Sala de los Sabios.

-V-ve nosotros t-te vemos en las afueras d-de k-ka-kariko. -Dice Sky aun temblando de frío.

**Asintiendo se volvió hacia el portal que lo llevaría con el sabio que despertó al destruir la maldad que habitaba del Templo, mientras tanto el trío se fue entre diamantes a la entrada de Kakariko, sentándose en las escaleras trataron de elevar su temperatura corporal corriendo alrededor del árbol más cercano. **

**Time no tardo mucho en hablar con Nabooru que le entrego el penúltimo medallón, ya en la entrada del Coloso del Desierto Navi le aconsejo verificar a Epona que lo esperaba en la Fortaleza Gerudo, sin embargo no tenia la habilidad de aparecer y desaparecer como lo hacían Grahim y Sky por lo que tendría que volver a cruzar el desierto por cuenta propia, suspirando con pesadez se encamino al desierto no paso más de veinte minutos para que viera dos siluetas a través de la tormenta de arena, eran Kaenne montada en su caballo y con ella estaba Epona, acercándose le ordeno que subiera y la siguiera de regreso a la fortaleza. Ya en la fortaleza se sacudió la arena al bajar de Epona que lo imito dejándolo de nuevo cubierto de arena, Kaenne le aviso que encontró el mensaje del tipo obsesionado con los diamantes parece que Grahim se encargo de mantener a Kaenne al pendiente de él agradeciendo su amabilidad le pidió si podía dejar a Epona un poco más de tiempo con ellas cuando lo dejara en el pueblo de Kakariko y estuviera más tranquilo al dejarla con ellas que dejarla vagar con el peligro que habitaba la llanura.**

**Despidiéndose de las gerudos Epona, Navi y él salieron de su territorio para dirigirse con sus amigos que los esperaban. Cabalgando por la llanura no paso más que unas horas que a lo lejos diviso al trío corriendo de un lado a otro para terminar recostados en el pasto exhaustos, para cuando llego con ellos habían recuperado algo del aliento que perdieron por la carrera para recuperar su temperatura corporal, nuevamente juntos entraron al pueblo donde un incendio se desataba, una gran sombra que salio del pozo empezó a deslizarse por el lugar hasta llegar al cementerio. Impa llamo la atención de Time por lo que los tres se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de unas de las casas que aun no era tocada por el fuego, informándole que iría al Templo de las Sombras ubicada en el cementerio le aconsejo regresar al pasado para obtener el objeto que le permitiría la capacidad de revelar la verdad oculta tras una ilusión.**

**Un poco fastidiado por la situación regreso al Templo del Tiempo, Sky, Grahim y Auro escuchando las palabras de la nana de la princesa también fueron llevando con ellos a Time que apenas estaba en las escaleras. A pesar que Impa le ordeno buscar la lupa de la verdad Sky lo convenció de descansar, los últimos días se mantuvieron en movimiento constante en el Lago Hylia y el Desierto por lo tanto el resto del día y la noche compensaron el sueño perdido al haberse mantenido en guardia durante las noches; cuando la poca luz de sol que las nubes encima de la ciudadela permitían pasar atravesaron los ventanales los despertó de su sueño con energías recargadas. Dejando la espada maestra en su pedestal regresaron siete años atrás, encontrando el molino de kakariko la canción de las tormentas y con ella bajar el nivel del agua del pozo, obviamente la entrada demasiado pequeña para Omnia y Sky por lo que Grahim lo acompaño al interior del pozo o mejor dicho calabozo que estaba debajo del pueblo conocido como el Pozo de las Tres virtudes.**

**Las ilusiones de paredes y suelos fueron una pesadilla ademas de los continuos Wallmaster, Gidbos o Redeads. En cada habitación había algún enemigo o ilusión que los llevaba aun más al subsuelo donde el agua venenosa los rodeabas y tenían que moverse rápido por los tablones de madera rodeadas por las manos de Mano Muerta, con los corazones acelerados por la continua carrera el dúo por fin encontró el objeto que necesitaban, en cuanto a Sky y Omnia...**

-Claro que se que no es buen ejemplo, pero no me agrada. -Responde mirando al león a su derecha.

-... -Solo lo mira con una mirada algo severa.

-Vamos no es tan malo, ademas que tiene evitar conflictos con ella. -Contesta cruzándose de brazos dándole la espalda, pero aun sintiendo su mirada sobre él.

-...

-¡De acuerdo si la volvemos a ver no nos haré ocultarnos de su vista! -Exclama molesto sin importarle las miradas que atraía de los habitantes por hablar con un animal que lo entendía o eso ellos pensaban.

**Poco después de decir eso Time y Grahim salieron del pozo con prisa.**

-¡Ya no nos sigue esa cosa! -Exclama el espíritu espada.

-Eso estuvo cerca, casi nos alcanza.

**Con el objeto que veía a través de las ilusiones volvieron al templo por la espada maestra, Sky podía llevarlos sin la espada, pero si querían vencer la sombra que apareció del pozo tendrían que ir al pedestal.**

**Ya en el futuro se dirigieron al cementerio donde Time uso su gancho para subir mientras los otros dos ayudaban a Auro a subir con algo de trabajo los tres estaban arriba en lo que ellos subían a Auro Time había usado el fuego de Din para iluminar la antesala del Templo provocando que la puerta se abriera, hubieran entrado al lugar sino fuera porque Time les pregunto el nombre.**

-Creo que era el Templo de las Sombras, si es el nombre por el que lo conocen. -Responde Grahim que no cambió su forma de niño, sin darse cuenta el enorme león se puso tenso.

-Ghira... -Dice con cautela, solo para que el peliblanco se acordara del temor de Omnia por la oscuridad.

-... -Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos. Hasta que Auro se movió lentamente a la salida, solo para ser sujetado por el resto.

-¡Omnia necesitamos tu ayuda, no te vayas! -Exclaman los tres mientras Auro seguía tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

**Haciendo más fuerza para liberarse de sus captores logro liberarse corriendo a la salida casi apunto de saltar por la valla donde Time sujeto su gancho, fue agarrado por su cola mientras con sus garras se sujetaba a la valla. **

-¡Omnia, vamos no sera tan malo! -Dice Grahim tratando de convencerlo en que fuera con ellos.

-_¡Jamas, ya estuve lo suficiente a oscuras no quiero volver a estar atrapado sin alguna forma de luz!_ -Piensa con enojo al ver que los tres trataban de llevarlo al templo.

**Convencidos en que no podrían hacerlo entrar dejaron de halar y Grahim solo lo miro un minuto.**

-Creo que es mejor si Omnia no cubre las espaldas y vigila el pueblo estoy seguro que sera mejor para todos. -Comenta ganando la aprobación de los otros dos.

**Con el problema resuelto se adentraron al templo mientras Auro los miraba quedándose sentado para luego saltar la valla y caminar hacia el pueblo. **

**El lugar realmente era oscuro y algo aterrador, pero eso no los detendría de acabar con el mal que habitaba el lugar. Cada ilusión fallo al usar el lente de la verdad dejando libre el paso no fue hasta que la antorcha que encendieron con el fuego de Din se apago por una corriente de aire para empeorar la situación por lo visto Sky puso su pie encima de un interruptor activando una trampilla que los hizo caer, pero dejándolos en diferentes caminos.**

-¡AHHH! -Grita asustado aun deslizándose por el túnel para caer sentado en una habitación muy oscura.

-¡POR LAS DIOSAS! -Exclama con algo de miedo cayendo en lo que parecía una cripta, en este momento le parecía mejor idea haberse quedado con Omnia.

-¡POR TODAS MIS PLUMAS! ¡AHHH! -Grita terminando en una embarcación con un esqueleto gigante en la popa, antes de que se levantara escucho algo detrás de él.

**Con Time...**

**El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro usando algo de magia dada por la Gran Hada prendió otra de los palos deku que guardaba, todo estaba bien hasta que vio que el lugar que estaba infestado de Manos Muertas realmente maldecía su suerte.**

**Con Grahim...**

-Bien, esto no es tan malo solo tengo que llegar a esa puerta y todo estará bien...y ahora conmigo mismo. -Comenta dejando caer la cabeza resignado.

**El lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas por lo que la visibilidad no era un problema, normalmente no se preocuparía, pero la impresión de la caída le hizo olvidar que podía cambiar a su forma de adulto. Camino con cautela de activar otra trampa sin embargo escucho un gemido que resonó en la habitación, miro atrás para ver que las criptas se habrían. Se movió en dirección a la puerta aun observando las criptas... Hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.**

-Cielo Niño, Fierce me alegro que estén aquí...-Voltea para ver que no era ninguno de sus amigos sino un Redead. -¡AAHH! -El grito resonó en la habitación.

**Con Sky...**

-Realmente este no es mi día. -Dice un Sky atado al esqueleto gigante siendo vigilado por los stalfos. En una situación diferente habrían sido pan comido derrotarlos, pero la oscuridad del templo era demasiada para su actual nivel de poder sentía como si absorbieran su energía a cada segundo.

**No tendría más que hacer que esperar que sus amigos vinieran y lo rescataran. Al menos uno de ellos estaba fuera de problemas.**

**Con Auro...**

**Admitía que el templo lo intimidaba, pero jamas logro superar su miedo sentía vergüenza consigo mismo por dejar que sus amigos tuvieran que ir solos y él se quedase atrás. Levantándose del pasto alto que había en la entrada del cementerio por alguna razón tuvo una sensación de peligro, tal vez alguno de ellos estaba en problemas y no podian ayudarlo en ese momento, pero si iba tendría que entrar al hogar de sus pesadillas.**

**Mientras tanto con Time...**

**Fue difícil, pero lo logro por fin se deshizo todas las Mano Muerta que había en la habitación y como recompensa la salida se desbloqueó reviso su mapa y por lo visto ahora estaba más cerca de la sala del Jefe, si los comentarios de Grahim eran ciertos la llave estaba a una mazmorra de donde se encontraba.**

**Con Grahim las cosas no iban muy bien...**

**Para los Redead.**

**Era cierto que su forma de niño parecía inofensiva para los que no lo conocieran, pero no lo era solo le daba más agilidad que significaba mayor probabilidad de mortalidad para el enemigo. Ahora que todos los enemigos fueron eliminados la podía salir esperaba que el Cielo Niño y Fierce estuvieran bien.**

**Paso una hora desde que se separaron, Time obtuvo la gran llave y Grahim logro reunirse con él. Se preocuparon cuando no encontraron a Sky por algún lado, no lo consideraban débil, pero ahora no tenía su poder total por lo tanto era probable que estuviera en problemas. Se movieron con prisa por las mazmorras donde ya habían pasado una de las puertas que no lograron abrir en un principio se desbloqueo gracias a la magia de el espíritu espada se abrió dando paso a los dos, observando el lugar la enorme embarcación fue lo que llamo su atención, no por su tamaño sino por quien estaba en la popa inconsciente.**

-...cielo niño...¡Voy por ti Cielo Niño! -Exclama preocupado por la seguridad del antes mencionado. Time sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de egocéntrica y confiada a una de Mamá Cucco.

**Subiendo por los enormes bloques ambos saltaron a la embarcación los stalfos que vigilaban a Sky se voltearon alzando sus armas de manera amenazante la pelea era pareja sino fuera porque más stalfos aparecieron en el barco. Viéndose rodeados y con falta de magia debido a tratar de iluminar el camino y eliminar a los enemigos en el camino se encontraban en un gran problema, uno de los esqueletos armados se abalanzo sobre ellos para ser detenido por un fuerte rugido que detuvo a la horda enemiga parece que Auro se negó a abandonarlos en momentos de crisis, antes de que volvieran a cargar contra el dúo se lanzo contra los esqueletos dándoles tiempo suficiente para contraatacar.**

**Luego de una ardua batalla contra la horda de stalfos, salieron vencedores. En cuanto el ultimo enemigo se esfumo Grahim se dirigió al héroe inconsciente todavía atado a la popa. Cortando las cuerdas con una daga lo tomo en brazos bajando con cuidado hacia Time y Auro; luego de una exhaustiva revisión solamente parecía agotado. Por lo visto Sky le había hecho mal ir a la misma casa de la muerte normalmente solo le impediría usar sus alas, pero al no tener la protección de las sombras del crepúsculo se vio drenado de su energía.**

**En ese momento Auro fue envuelto con una luz brillante, cubriéndose los ojos cegados por la luz se descubrieron viendo con alegría como Auro volvía a su forma humana.**

-¡Por fin vuelvo a ser yo! -Exclama con felicidad.

-¡Omnia! -Dicen los dos.

-Ghira llévate a Sky del templo no despertara si se mantiene aquí, Time sigamos y derrotemos a la ultima amenaza del Templo de las Sombras. -Ordena con firmeza.

-¡Si Señor! -Responden ambos a la vez.

**Sin tardar Grahim se teletransporto a la salida del templo aun con Sky en brazos, mientras tanto Time y Auro se encaminaron a la sala del jefe. Bongo Bongo era el nombre de la bestia de sombras con sus enormes manos los atacaba para luego embestirlos con todo su cuerpo colgante, su bongo como campo de batalla no hacia fácil la pelea. Con trabajo en equipo Time le indicaba en donde exactamente se encontraba Bongo Bongo para cuando tratara de embestirlos Auro con su gran fuerza lo sujetara lo suficiente para atacar con sus flechas y cegar al ser de sombras, algunas veces casi caían al agua venenosa que los rodeaban. Un ultimo golpe de sus flechas y espada fue suficiente para derrotar a Bongo Bongo, fundiéndose en las sombras nuevamente para no volver nunca más, Auro que no poseía magia acompaño a Time por el portal que los llevarían a la sala de los sabios.**

**Grahim fue a la posada donde pasaron la noche antes del templo del fuego para que Sky pudiese descansar como era debido, esperaban que ellos no tardaran tanto ya que estaba preocupado por que algo saliese mal, no paso mucho para que notara la luz celeste que anunciaba el regreso de Fierce y Omnia.**

* * *

_**Tal como prometí me tarde pero aqui esta le capitulo, NO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR así que les pido paciencia. En el siguiente **_**Capitulo: El Castillo de Ganondorf.**


	23. El Castillo de Ganondorf

**El Castillo de Ganondorf**

* * *

_Lamento mucho el retraso, especialmente por que el capitulo es corto, el siguiente si sera largo. Si tienen curiosidad sobre los personajes pongan en los comentarios sus dudas._

**Narración**

* * *

**Auro y Time saliendo del cementerio en camino a la posada donde era muy probable que Grahim haya llevado a Sky para que se recuperara, llegando a la posada donde la dueña los saludo ayudando al espíritu espada a acomodar al menor en una de las camas, tuvieron que pasar lo que quedaba del día esperando a que despertara. La dueña de la posada les ofreció comida para que recuperaran fuerzas después de haber acabado con el ser de sombras, durmiendo esta vez sin preocuparse por algún enemigo que los tomara por sorpresa en medio de la noche los tres durmieron con la esperanza de que Sky se despertara sin consecuencia alguna por la oscuridad del templo. Con Impa despertada como la sabia de las sombras, cosa que Sky quien afortunadamente solo termino con un enorme agotamiento debido a su falta de protección contra las sombras y Grahim que parecían que le quedaba el titulo aunque aun no sabe porque no les agrada, se dirigieron al Templo del Tiempo donde el trío de viajeros temporales esta vez no se escondieron con la llegada del Sheikah que sorprendido por la presencia de las tres adiciones dejo de lado su asombro para centrarse en el héroe del tiempo que esperaba algún consejo suyo, su dialogo no fue igual a la anterior ya que el Sheikah quitándose su mascara se revelo como la Princesa de Hyrule, Zelda que no paso mucho para que un cristal la encerrara para desaparecer mientras se escuchaba la voz de Ganondorf.**

-Parece que haz logrado llegar lejos, pero no creas que esto se ha terminado si quieres recuperar a la princesa tendrás que enfrentarme cara a cara, ven al castillo si tienes las agallas afectadas. -Termino de decir con una malvada risa que lleno el templo del tiempo.

**Con los sabios despertados y un objetivo los cuatro se dirigieron a lo que hace siete años fue el increible castillo de Hyrule ahora un lugar abandonado por los hylianos que alguna vez vivieron allí, evadiendo a los Redeads siguieron el sendero que los llevo al castillo dominado por el mal encarnado.**

**La voz de los sabios se escucho para luego un puente de luz similar al cristal aparecido ante ellos, cruzando el puente abrieron las puertas del castillo, el lugar se vio la oscuridad que emanaba el malvado rey.**

-Bien, aquí tendremos que dividirnos si queremos llegar a la torre principal y salvar a la princesa. -Comenta Time.

-De acuerdo Time, ustedes tomen el ala este del castillo, Time y yo tomaremos el ala oeste. -Ordena Sky viendo que el resto asintió sin objeción alguna.

**Cada uno con una tarea asignada para derribar la barrera que rodeaba la torre principal se separaron.**

**Las seis salas donde emanaba magia oscura que mantenía la barrera activada fueron dominadas por los héroes y un espíritu espada sin problemas, al caer la barrera un horda de enemigos se desato en los pisos superiores haciendo que Time subiera solo hasta la cima donde el Rey Gerudo y la Princesa lo esperaban. Al juntarse los tres portadores de la Trifuerza sus respectivos trozos se iluminaron reconociendo a sus otras partes complementarias, la portadora de la Sabiduría se elevo aun más del suelo en su prisión hecha por el enemigo observando la batalla del Héroe del Tiempo contra el Gran Rey del Mal.**

**En cuanto a Sky, Grahim y Auro habían derrotado a los subjefes de los pisos más no subían a donde se encontraba Time, los tres sabían que esta era una batalla en la que no podían meterse para nada, saliendo del castillo recordando los siguientes sucesos ya a una distancia prudente observaron que los grandes ventanales se iluminaban o se rompían por algún ataque desviado de su trayectoria original, no paso demasiado tiempo para que el lugar empezara a derrumbarse. A pesar de la distancia desde abajo lograron divisar a Time y a la Princesa saliendo de la cima de la torre donde un enorme trozo de muro de piedra había cedido dejandoles ver el interior antes que colapsara solo para volver a perderlos de vista tomando un desvió en el interior del castillo.**

**Time se encontró en aprietos. Si preocuparse por evitar ser aplastado por el castillo con la princesa a su lado lo hacía más complicado ahora que algunos stalfos que habían salido de la nada lo tenían acorralado con una Zelda congelada del miedo, con determinación acabo con sus enemigos para sacar con prisa a Zelda que aun se mantenía asustada. Algunos redeads estaban justo enfrente de la salida un grito y quedarían congelados por tiempo indeterminado, pero tal vez lo suficiente para que la estructura cayera sobre ellos; con su arco los saco de combate para volver a correr a la salida donde el trió de viajeros los esperaban, cuando se reunió con los tres el castillo entero cayó estrepitosamente levantando una ola de polvo. No se veía rastro del gerudo, pero no podía confiarse que eso seria suficiente como para detenerlo, se acerco con cautela a los escombros para que debajo de ellos el malvado rey se alzara para transformarse en Ganon que con una de sus espadas ataco haciendo que la Espada Maestra saliera volando de las manos de su portador dejando a Time sin la única arma que tenia la certeza de vencerlo.**

**La espada que repele el mal cayo cerca de la portadora de la sabiduría, ella aun si lo deseara no podía tocar el arma legendaria, la espíritu espada que habitada dormida en su interior no lo permitiría solo su amo podía sujetarla sin terminar con daño alguno, Grahim mejor que nadie sabia que los espíritus espadas tenían una lealtad inquebrantable a sus portadores. La vista de la encarnación de aquel que alguna vez lo obligo a llamar amo le hubiese parecido aterradora sino fuera que ahora le daba lastima, bueno no esperaba que se redimiera pronto o que siquiera lo intentara así que el sentimiento se desvaneció tan rápido como vino.**

**Time se las arreglo para evadir las espadas de Ganon y aturdirlo con flechas de luz, pero esas flechas no lo lastimaban ademas que casi se le acababan las ideas de como evadirlo, la princesa que observaba junto a los otros. Saliendo de su estupor utilizo su trozo de la Trifuerza para detener al demonio haciendo que la barrera de fuego que separa al héroe de su espada pudiese tomarla, con prisa corrió para alcanzar su arma antes de que Ganon pudiese recuperarse del ataque. **

**Con la espada en mano regreso a la batalla, el demonio se había recuperado del ataque sagrado volteando en dirección a su enemigo. Time cargo contra Ganon que tampoco retrocedió; chocando espadas los dos no titubearon en ningún ataque en un descuido por el enemigo Time utilizo la ultima nuez deku que tenía y se la lanzo a Ganon que cegado bajo la guardia siendo atacado repetidas veces hasta que un ultimo ataque golpeo el cristal en su frente.**

**Todo en ese momento se congelo solo para dar paso aun terrible rugido por parte del demonio, cegados por la luz que filtraba la espada maestra aun enterrada en la criatura termino destruyéndolo, por ahora. Cuando Time volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en la sala de los sabios sus amigos no se encontraban ahí, pero no pudo pensar en su paradero cuando los sabios llamaron su atención tenían muchos agradecimientos que dar.**

**En cuanto al trió de viajeros temporales esperaban la aparición de Time en el Templo del Tiempo donde dejaría la espada maestra, hace tiempo hablaron de ese tema el niño de las hadas no tenía problemas sobre dejar la espada ya que sabía que su sucesor la necesitaría en un futuro. Los tres esperaron sentados en las escaleras frente al pedestal hasta que después de un rato una familiar luz azul apareció detrás de ellos, Time volteo hacia ellos con una sonrisa en la cara.**

-¡Chicos lo logre! -Exclama eufórico.

-¡Te dijimos que lo lograrías, ahora la encarnación del mal no lastimara a nadie dentro de un tiempo. -Comenta Auro satisfecho mientras alborotaba el cabello de Time.

-Es hora de que dejes a Fi de nuevo en su lugar de descanso. -Dice Sky mirando la espada en manos de su encarnación quien asintió para voltearse y dejar con respeto la Espada Maestra.

**Ahora que Ganondorf había sido derrotado podía darse un merecido descanso Grahim en segundos los teletransportó al pueblo de Kakariko donde muchos había presenciado la luz de la espada legendaria destruyendo al malvado rey, muchos celebraban su caída con las tierras de las diosas liberadas del mal entre la gente que se dio cuenta de quien los salvo al ver a Time y sus amigos vitorearon felices agradeciendo al Héroe del Tiempo.**

**Los siguientes días fueron de fiesta para todos los habitantes del reino todas las razas se juntaron en el rancho Lon Lon para celebrar, pasado los días Sky aviso que ahora lo siguiente del plan "recuperar amigos y aliados" era ir a la Era del Crepúsculo donde se encontraba el Héroe que los habitantes del crepúsculo lo llamaban Bestia de Ojos Azules. Time emocionado por conocer a su sucesor apoyo la idea, Auro y Grahim tampoco objetaron así que Time dejo encargada a Epona con Malon y a las Gerudos que se aventuraron al centro de Hyrule para establecerse más allá del desierto, Nabooru que a igual que los otros sabios regresaron con los suyos, estuvo de acuerdo en el cuidado de la yegua. Más tranquilo con Epona bajo cuidado, Grahim los llevo nuevamente al Templo del Tiempo donde Sky les aviso a Grahim, Auro y Time que no esperaría obviamente Grahim se quedo con él, abriendo el portal Auro y Time cruzaron dejando al dúo en esa Era.**

* * *

_En el siguiente:_** Princeps Dominus Inferi**


	24. Princeps Dominus Inferi

**Princeps Dominus Inferi**

* * *

**"Narración"**

* * *

**El Reino Oscuro un lugar donde la magia negra es común y los corrompidos como se le conocían a sus habitantes, seres que no podían tolerar la luz sagrada suelen ser parte del ejercito de la encarnación de Heraldo de la Muerte o como algunos de los pocos antiguos que quedaban Demise. Tal sitio era tan oscuro que el sol no era capaz de atravesar las nubes negras que envolvía el reino, a excepción de la luna roja que solo aparecía cuando su actual líder regresaba; fuera de eso las únicas fuentes de luz eran débiles velas o antorchas.**

**El castillo, unas pocas habitaciones en su interior tenía un aura sagrada obviamente los dueños de esos cuartos podían entrar en ellas, un medio de defensa para mantener fuera de las garras de los corrompidos que si de alguna manera pudiesen saquear el castillo, cosa que ninguno de ellos se atrevería sabiendo que estaba vigilado por los miembros del ejercito más leales en el reino. El reino era una prisión para los buscapleitos tanto en el Reino de Hyrule como el de los Caídos, la mayoría de ellos eran parte del antiguo Reino de los Demonios que lamentablemente sus mentes se corrompieron tanto haciéndolos incapaces de convivir en armonía con sus compañeros y tratando de extinguir la luz sagrada siguiendo las ordenes del Gran mal.**

**La ultima opción era exiliarlos, no se permitiría dejar a su merced a inocentes. Esta noche la luna roja se alzo haciendo que su resplandor atravesara la constante capa de nubes negras dando a conocer que su gobernante regreso al Bajo Mundo como lo conocían varios de los Sheikahs de Hyrule, sobrevolando el reino en dirección al castillo se veían las siluetas dos siluetas.**

-Espero que Cynna no haya tenido problemas durante nuestra ausencia. -Comenta dejándose llevar por la corriente de aire en la que surcaba.

-Estoy seguro que no, aun para ser humana me sorprende, ¿Cuantos años a estado a tu servicio? -Pregunta tratando de recordar, solo para que se desestabilizara su vuelo un poco por lo que aleteo un poco más para volver a la corriente de aire.

-Si te escucha trataría de arrancarte la cabeza como la ultima vez, jejeje. -Responde con algo de burla al recordar la vez que le pregunto su edad.

**Mientras ambos discutían sobre la edad de Cynna aterrizaron en uno de los balcones del castillo, para ser más específicos en el balcón de la habitación de Sky. Recostándose en su cama que comparada con la de su antigua habitación de la academia era el doble de tamaño, Grahim solo se quedo recargado en uno de los muebles, mirando uno de los libros que estaban sobre la estantería a un lado de él. El menor se sentó cruzándose de piernas para dirigir su mirada al espíritu espada, antes de poder decir algo se oyó unos golpes en la puerta.**

-Pase. -Contesta mientras se paraba volteando a la puerta.

-Me alegro de ver que regreso con bien mi señor. -Dice dando una reverencia.

-¡Cynna! -Exclama con alegría. -Dime ¿que ha ocurrido durante mi ausencia?

-Las cosas se han mantenido bien en el Reino de los Caídos, pero a habido algunos problemas aquí. -Responde algo preocupada.

-¿Qué exactamente? -Pregunta serio el skyloftiano.

-En su ausencia algunos Redeads y Stalmaster han dado algunos problemas desde que la encarnación de Demise apareció, los soldados Goblin los han mantenido a raya pero no creo que dure mucho. -Ella solo miro a Sky que no cambio su postura estuvo meditando por un tiempo para voltear hacía Grahim.

-Reúne al Comandante Goblin, Daonna y Gran Poe, los quiero en la Sala del Consejo. -Ordena con firmeza, Grahim asintió para desaparecer entre diamantes. -Cynna regresa al Reino de los Caídos, si te necesito te avisare.

-Como ordene, mi señor. -Responde dando una reverencia para desaparecer en una estela de plumas moradas.

**Tal como lo había ordenado los comandantes estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el otro extremo de la larga mesa con Grahim esperándolo a un lado de la puerta. Sentándose en el asiento principal al otro extremo de la mesa mirándolos seriamente.**

-Me gustaría saber ¿porque han permitido estos conflictos? -Pregunta recargando los codos en la mesa con ambas manos frente a él.

**Los comandantes tragaron saliva con dificultad, lo ultimo que querían era terminar siendo alimento para el Rey Dodongo o en el peor de los casos hacer enojar a su señor que a pesar de su aspecto suave e inofensivo era un líder de ejercito bastante severo en cuanto se trataba de la contención de la oscuridad en el interior del reino. Decidiéndose rápido sabiendo que estaría más enojado si no respondían el comandante Goblin se levanto y respondió.**

-H-hemos tratado de calmar la situación, p-p-pero son más fuertes que nosotros y los poes no pueden hacer mucho más que reforzar las defensas. -Dice nervioso por temor a alguna reprimenda.

-Solo me fui por un tiempo y esto ocurre. -Comenta sin sentimiento alguno en su voz. Suspira con cansancio para enderezarse y hablar. -Comandantes. -Los mencionados se levantaron de sus sillas o al menos el Gran Poe. -Ustedes irán con el General Ghirahim a controlar a esos Redeads y Stalmaster. Sino llevan a cabo su tarea me veré encargado de intervenir.

**Los comandantes dieron una reverencia profunda para retirase con permiso de su líder, estando solo uno de los muchos sirvientes que estaban se encargo de avisarle la hora de la comida, con paso digno siguió al sirviente al comedor para después revisar algunos papeles del otro reino.**

**Unas horas después en la sala del trono Grahim y los comandantes regresaron con los líderes de cada clan que se veían bastante agotados debieron de haber peleado con Grahim por algunos de las dagas en sus cuerpos, los dos líderes fueron forzados a estar de rodillas frente a él mientras los aliados se mantenían detras de ellos.**

-Que fácil para ti mandar a tus tropas, debo decir que para mandar a tu general hemos sido mucho problema para ti. -Dice despectivo. Sky no dijo palabra alguna ademas de darle una mirada inexpresiva al Stalmaster.

-Cuidado con tus palabras montón de huesos. -Responde con molestia al ver la falta de acción por Sky, el Stalmaster solo gruño por la intervención del espíritu espada.

-Quiero hablar con ellos a solas. -El espíritu espada no estaba demasiado feliz con dejarlo solo, bueno sabia que era más que capaz de defenderse si esos tipos trataban de atacarlo, sin más se retiro con los comandantes de la sala.

**Los cuatro esperaron en la puerta esperando que su señor los llamara, en cuanto lo que pasaba en el interior Sky había aparecido con su magia una mesa y dos sillas donde ambos líderes de los clanes Redeads y Stalmaster se sentaron frente a él, confundidos solo lo miran. Sonriendo les dice:**

-Como se que "por ahora" no me serán leales, les propongo un trato. -Dice con un sonrisa.

-¿Trato? -Pregunta el Redead por primera vez su voz era rasposa y grave.

-Así es, se muy bien que sus clanes no están en las mejores situaciones. -Con solo mencionarlo los dos se tensaron. -Si trabajan para mi sus compatriotas estarán bajo mi protección.

-¡JA! ¿Como se que cumplirás tu palabra? -Cuestiona el Stalmaster.

-Es cierto este reino no es el mejor ejemplo para tratos bajo palabra. -Invoca un contrato con un movimiento de su mano izquierda. -Si lo firman sus clanes serán parte de mi reino y estarán bajo mi protección, claro...Trabajaran para mi, por supuesto los pondré a prueban por un tiempo cuando prueben su lealtad tal vez puedan ser un comandante. -Comenta más para si mismo que para ellos.

**Los líderes pensaron las posibilidades la oferta era tentadora, pero hablaban del Alto Señor de Bajo Mundo no ****por nada el se encontraba en la cima del poder en el reino, este reino se regia por la ley del más fuerte entre ellos en el escalón más bajo eran los soldados siguiendo de ellos los comandantes con mucha suerte podrías ser ascendido a General, pero solo si demostrabas tu lealtad por eso el General Ghirahim era el único en el reino con ese rango. Aun así el estar bajo la protección del gobernante daba altas posibilidades de sobrevivir e este lugar en las fronteras había otros clanes con lo cuales competir diariamente apenas se podría llamar vida.**

**Sin pensarlo más los dos pelearon por firmar primero, Sky solo se apoyo en una mano observando como muy pronto obtendría nuevamente el control de todos los clanes del Bajo Mundo, cuando terminaron de firmar recupero su contrato para hacerlo desaparecer.**

-Ahora que trabajan para mi les pediré que traigan a sus mejores guerreros dependiendo de sus desempeños tal ves puedan ser parte de mi ejercito. -Les dice acomodándose en su trono haciendo desparecer la mesa y asientos.

-Claro que lo haremos rey...¿emm? -Duda en terminar en decir el Stalmaster.

-Llámenme Skyfall, el Princeps Dominus Inferi. -Contesta dando hincapié en el titulo.

-¡Como ordene Rey Skyfall! -Exclamaron los nuevos aliados.

* * *

**El capitulo no fue el más largo, pero espero que pasando la temporada de examenes pueda escribir más. El siguiente fin de semana no se subira el siguiente capitulo, les pido paciencia. Les recuerdo NO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR.**


	25. El Destino me Odia

**El Destino me odia**

* * *

**Narración**

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Se suponía que debían estar en la Era del Crepúsculo ¡No aun en la Era del Héroe del Tiempo! para variar la situación Tiempo de regreso a ser un niño de 10 años.**

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Sky nos abrió el portal a la época exacta. -Comenta Time bastante confundido

-Temo que no nos queda de otra más seguir desde este punto. -Responde señalando a la yegua a un lado de Time que por la misma sorpresa no la noto, ella solo relincho en molestia por su ignorancia a su presencia se dio media vuelta para no mirarlos.

-Vamos Epona no te molestes. -Dice Time tratando de alegrarla, un peso de ser un caballo realmente tenía más inteligencia que uno común aún así no le dirigía la mirada a su jinete.

\- **Auro dio un suspiro sacando de su alforja en el mapa del lugar, parecía que se encontraban en la frontera de Hyrule, si no recordaba estos momentos eran cuando Time fue a buscar a Navi. Por lo visto, quienes irían a ayudar a Twilight serian Sky y Ghira realmente no esperaban este arrepentimiento cambio de planes, pero no quedaba de otra.**

-Sabes que no era mi intención ignorarte ¿Quién es mi yegua favorita? -Pregunta tratando de alegrarla cosa que funciono ya que Epona se volteo para tratar de morder el sombrero kokiri de Time que solo se rió al ver que ya lo había perdonado. -Debemos buscar a Navi tal vez ella sepa que hacer. -Comenta subiendo en Epona para hacerla avanzar.

-Sí, vamos. -Responde caminando detrás de él.

**En cuanto con Sky y Grahim ...**

**Con dos aliados más en el Reino Unido Oscuro termino con más trabajo en sus manos, Grahim se encuentra en los nuevos terrenos de los Stalmaster y Redead donde se reunieron esperando al General y aliado de confianza del Alto Señor Bajo Mundo. Surcando el oscuro cielo aleteo fuerte para detectar uno de los árboles secos que estaba cerca guardando sus alas ambos clanes detuvieron sus tareas para centrarse en el recién llegado.**

-Yo soy Ghirahim, General del Ejército del Reino Oscuro. -Los Stalmaster empezaron a murmurar y los redead se miraban entre si. -Como muchos de ustedes han escuchado ahora forman parte de este reino y como parte de él tienen los mismos derechos de todos los actuales habitantes. Entre esos derechos hijo:

Estar bajo la protección del gobernante Skyfall

Sus propias tierras donde construir sus hogares

Además de mantener los suministros de comida que no tendrá que preocuparse en las estaciones frías

Espero un momento para procesar la información. -Claro que entre esos privilegios están las obligaciones que se deben de acatar. Esas son mostrar lealtad al gobernante Skyfall ...

-¿Cómo sería eso? -Pregunta un Stalmaster de menor tamaño a comparación con sus compañeros.

-Los líderes de cada clan han sido avisados que cada uno debe debe mostrar a sus mejores guerreros para ver si alguno tiene la capacidad para ser un soldado del Ejército Oscuro de su Majestad y con el tiempo se verá si sus líderes pueden ser un comandante. Esa es una de las obligaciones que tienen que obedecer, mi señor les dirá las reglas que rige este reino. Ahora si sus líderes han escogido a sus guerreros, acompáñenme al castillo para presentarlos y ver si alguno es elegido como soldado. -Termina de decir para bajar de la rama del árbol seco en la que se había parado, comenzó a caminar con los guerreros elegidos detrás de él.

**Grahim se dirigió dirigiéndose a los nuevos reclutas de los Stalmaster y Redead. Encabezando a la tropa de veinte reclutas, diez de cada clan, estando frente a la gran puerta las guardias al reconocerlo le abrieron paso ya dentro del castillo los reclutas lo siguieron a la sala del trono donde Sky los esperaba al contrario de su vestimenta habitual gabardina verde esta era de color morado oscuro con un bordado de la trifuerza invertida color sangre al igual que una luna de sangre encima de ella dentro de la luna estaba la silueta de un lobo y un leon, la sala del trono era iluminado por candelabros que dejaban el trono a oscuras sin poder ver bien a su gobernante que se tiene de espaldas una buena forma de poner a los problemáticos nerviosos y asustados. Los nuevos integrantes del reino observaban el lugar con fascinación hasta que vieron al General arrodillándose miro atrás dándoles una señal con la cabeza rápidamente todos se arrodillaron bajando la cabeza con respeto,**

-Mi señor me encargado de revisar las tropas y como muestra de lealtad a su persona los nuevos clanes Redead y Stalmaster enviando a sus mejores guerreros. Me pedí la molestia de explicar sus derechos y obligaciones hacia usted. -Él sabía que tenían que actuar formalmente frente a otros para evitar que vean algún punto débil entre ellos dos.

-¿Y las reglas? -Pregunta sin voltear a verlo.

-Pensé que a usted le gustaría explicarles eso, como algunos de ellos pueden convertirse en parte del ejército.

-Perfecto. -Responde con satisfacción. -Responde con satisfacción, volteándose para ver a los reclutas comenzando a decir. -Ahora que conoció al general Ghirahim, voy a decir las leyes que rigen este reino.

1 ° Todos los habitantes civiles no entran al campo de batalla de ningún modo y su magia será suprimida.

2 ° Los soldados escucharan las órdenes de sus comandantes además de mantener el orden en el reino.

3 ° Aquellos que logren ser comandantes seguirán órdenes del General a no ser que yo mismo lo diga.

Y como última ley: En este reino, yo mando aquellos que busquen causar problemas en el Reino de la Luz o cualquier otro reino sera castigado, su magia será suprimida por ser devorado por los Reyes Dodongo que siempre están dispuestos por un bocadillo. Muy pronto verán que valoro la lealtad y la traición es lo peor que pueden hacer, claro que el Rey Dodongo es uno de mis recursos para deshacerme de los traidores ...

-Como su general es mi trabajo deshacerme de la basura, ninguno quiere ser él que quiera enfrentarse a un duelo a muerte con su líder. -Complementa Grahim las palabras de Sky.

**Los reclutas tragaron grueso, habían escuchado por parte de sus líderes y los rumores que circulaban en el reino sobre Dominius Inferi ... Se habían quedado muy cortos con los rumores realmente no eran misericordiosos con los que se levantaban en su contra. Todos ellos estaban paralizados por lo anterior dicho, uno de ellos un Stalmaster levanto su mano huesuda.**

-Emmm ... ¿C-cómo podemos ser un General? -Dice con cautela y temor realmente el discurso junto con las sombras del lugar no ayudaba en nada para la comodidad de nadie.

-Nadie puede subir de rango tan fácilmente en especial a General, alguien de ese rango debe de ser de los guerreros más fuertes, más leales y ... que realmente no tienen lealtad a la Diosa Hylia. -Dice lo último con malicia e ira.

-Entonces ¿debemos de ir en contra de las Tres diosas? -Pregunta un Redead.

-No, digamos que no estoy en buenos términos con Hylia. Al menos por ahora no haré nada que me obligue a atacar. Su descendencia emm, bueno no las considero aliadas, pero tampoco soy parte de su séquito y en cuanto a las Tres Diosas les tengo mi más grande estima.

-Ahora mismo se verificará sus habilidades en varios tipos de habilidades: Fuerza física, Magia, Estratega y Espadachín; normalmente también está la capacidad de vuelo, pero ninguno de ustedes tiene alas así que no haremos esa prueba.

**Los reclutas asintieron esperando órdenes de su nuevo líder.**

**Días después ...**

-Cielo Niño deberías de descansar aunque sea unas horas.

-Me niego. -Responde de manera cortante.

**Grahim estaba algo molesto por la respuesta de su amigo desde que tuvieron las pruebas para el rango de soldado El Cielo Niño no había tenido algún tipo de descanso y eso fue hace dos semanas, si mal no recordaba podría afirmar sin problema que Sky no había dormido al menos unos once días sin ser interrumpido, realmente estaba preocupado que pudiese colapsar en alguna de las reuniones con los comandantes o en cuanto a firmar papeles que trataban de alguna futura alianza con los clanes de hylianos que quedaban esparcidos en el territorio. Notando que no lo escucharía salio de la habitación de Sky para ir a la suya.**

**Horas después ...**

**Desde que Grahim se fue de su habitación pudo trabajar como necesitadas sin las constantes quejas del espíritu espada, se está viendo hacia atrás para quitar la tensión de su espalda miro por el balcón para nada sorprendido por el cielo estrellado que había, desde las pruebas su trabajo aumento tanto en deberes como reuniones que en la mayoría de las veces eran urgentes solo para terminar en una disputa por los líderes de cada clan y con él atentos a tirarlos a un volcán si no se calmaban. Tal vez Grahim tenía razón en cuanto descansaría poniendo más irritante ademas de sacar su ira más fácilmente de lo debido.**

**Levantándose de su silla guardo los papeles para sacar el Libro de las Eras de su escondite debajo de los tablones de madera que estaban bajo su cama donde guardaba todo objeto de importancia o valor sentimental. Aparte del libro se consideró la Lira de la Diosa porque era el primer instrumento que toco con Fi y Grahim; una máscara similar a la de Majora con otros colores que en su tiempo libre tallo, y su uniforme verde de caballero. Se paso un rato más escribiendo en su libro hasta que tocar en la puerta.**

-¡Pase!

-Amo Sky, el General me pidió que le trajee la cena. -Explica uno de los pocos sirvientes hylianos que había en el reino ya que la mayoría que lo atendían eran bokoblins como los que Grahim solía mandar a lo atacarán, la cena en una de las mesas de la habitación dio una reverencia para salir en silencio

-Gracias. -Agradecer antes que saliera.

**Parándose de la cama donde estuvo escribiendo volvió a guardar el libro en su escondite, ceno rápido para salir y preguntar que era lo que faltaba de trabajo comenzó a sentirse mareado, no llegué a la puerta por qué sus piernas cedieron obligandolo a recargarse en la pared terminando sentado en el piso al lado de la puerta solo para su visión se volviera borrosa hasta que todo se quedo oscuro, lo último que pudo escuchar antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia fue el sonido de su puerta abriéndose.**

**Se despertó en su habitación solo que era del Reino de los Caídos no tenia idea de como llego aquí o quien lo había traído se suponía que para eso estaba la barrera que él y Grahim habían creado en cada una de sus habitaciones para evitar que cualquier enemigo pudiese entrar y emboscarlos mientras dormían. Siguió pensando como paso cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose con Cynna y Grahim entrando, el ultimo tenia esa sonrisa burlona mientras Cynna parecía estar enojada dándole una mirada de muerte.**

-¡Cielo Niño me alegra saber que por fin dormiste como debías!

-¡Quedar inconsciente no es lo mismo que dormir! ¡ESPECIALMENTE SI QUEDO ASÍ POR QUE LO DROGASTE! -Exclama con furia apretando sus manos enguantadas.

-Cynna ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? -Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama aun sintiendo los restos de la droga.

-Dos días.

-¡DOS DÍAS! -Exclama incrédulo para pasar su mirada al espíritu. -¡GHIRA! -Grita molesto.

-Solo hice lo que pensé que era mejor, si seguías así terminarías colapsando en cualquier momento y no quiero hablar si en algún momento teníamos una pelea.

\- _¡ __Estúpido espíritu espada! _-Piensa enojado aun mirando y Grahim dándole una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Odio decir esto, pero él tiene razón. No es bueno que sobrepase sus limites mi señor. -Dados a regañadientes.

Después de un buen baño y cambio de ropa noto la hora, por lo visto despertó aun poco antes del almuerzo así que aproveché para Grahim le dijese como lo drogo. **El alcalde le explico que no fue difícil usar una poción somnífera junto con pétalos de lavanda para enmascarar el aroma y solo tuvo que ponerlo tanto en su bebida como en su comida, obviamente Sky termino nuevamente molesto, pero con una buena sensación de que alguien se preocupada por él, en la línea del tiempo original maldijo su destino cuando atrapado con Grahim en un principio ahora solo era molesto por sus ocurrencias y soluciones extrañas aun que drogarlo para que descansara él mismo se lo había buscado.**

* * *

_**Bueno no fue el capitulo más informativo sobre la Era del Crepúsculo, pero el siguiente esta en proceso, en el siguiente veremos como Time y Auro se enfrentan a ser transformados a en espíritus por el poder del crepúsculo. El siguiente Capitulo: **_** El guía de la Bestia de Ojos Azules**


	26. El Guía de la Bestia de Ojos Azules

**El Guía de la Bestia de Ojos Azules**

* * *

**Narración**

_"Platica de animales/Link lobo"_

* * *

**Luego de haber despertado a consecuencia de la droga que Grahim le dio almorzó debidamente en días, al terminar fue a revisar algunos documentos aunque mientras los revisaba y aprobaba pensaba en que estarían haciendo Auro y Time en la Era del Crepúsculo. Sabia por experiencia que los seres de sombra no eran sencillas de combatir en un principio especialmente cuando tu aliada no es de mucha confianza, no es que no le agradara Midna al contrario ella fue una gran aliada en la Era de los Guerreros de Hyrule y podía hablar con ella sin problema en ser directo, solo que ahora le preocupaba más recuperar su forma original y su trono.**

**Bueno al menos sabrán que hacer si ocurría algún problema así que se concentro en su trabajo siguiendo hasta la noche.**

**987 años después...**

**Hoy era el día, hoy mismo regresarían a Hyrule en el momento exacto en que las sombras deberían de empezar a desaparecer en el Bosque de Faron, cambiando su gabardina morado oscuro a la verde habitual, si los monstruos que amenazan Hyrule no fueran de los algunos corrompidos que aun no lograba encerrar en el reino se sentiría mal por tener que luchar contra ellos. Con el tiempo entre los seres oscuros del Reino de los Caídos se dio cuenta que no todos eran malvados y con sed de sangre a pesar de su apariencia algunos al igual que Grahim fueron obligados a pelear en contra de las Diosas, en cuanto a los corrompidos sin que otros ademas del espíritu se diese cuenta había tratado de ayudarlos usando diversos hechizos al menos para que pudiesen vivir en su antiguo hogar, pero fue en vano su mente estaba demasiado afectada por la oscuridad de Demise sus esfuerzos fueron dejados de lado orillandolo a reinar con mano de hierro y absoluto control sobre ellos, tanto él como Ghira sabían que dejar desprotegido este reino saldrían causando caos y destrucción a donde sea que se dirigieran.**

**Grahim apareció a su lado para ir a Hyrule, sin problema abrió el portal que los llevaría al Reino de la luz con suerte no tardarían en encontrar a sus amigos.**

**En las profundidades del Bosque de Faron...**

**Genial, simplemente genial pensaba que por fin se había liberado de ser un lobo solo para que al llegar a la Región de Eldin y volver a serlo, al menos no era el único con ese problema parece que antes de entrar a algún templo lograba encontrar una piedra del aullido que traería al lobo dorado o Stalfos cuando él estaba en forma humana y le enseñaría alguna nueva técnica de espada. También esperaba ver a esa águila que había ahuyentado a esos Kargarocs que los emboscaron a él y Midna en el camino a Eldin, luego de ese ataque no se había ido muy lejos hasta que noto que no los seguiría después de la barrera, esperaba que quitando las sombras que cubrían la región lo volviera a ver, si mal no recordaba Ruls le había enseñado que esa clase de ave era muy rara de encontrar especialmente cerca de pueblos o cualquier humano, entonces ¿porque ataco a esos Kargarocs? no había visto que tomara uno como comida solo los alejo lo miro un momento y mantuvo su distancia de ellos. Tanto ese lobo dorado/stalfos y águila eran extraños, pero después de ver a Hyrule bajo el poder de las sombras ¿porque debería de sorprenderse con esto? Sin más que pensar en reunir el roció de luz se puso en marcha.**

**Con trabajo en equipo Midna y él consiguieron llenar el racimo de luz liberando a la región del dominio de las sombras y con el recuperar su forma humana. En cuanto regreso al pueblo de kakariko que había dejado atrás para obtener los últimos insectos cerca de las minas goron los niños secuestrados de ordon lo saludaron con gran alegría de volver a verlo, verificando que estuviesen bien hablo un poco con Leonardo el líder del pueblo escucharon relinchidos cerca de la entrada del pueblo, Epona corría despavorida tratando de alejarse de los bokoblins, sin más salto en cuanto paso cerca de él tratando de tomar sus riendas y calmarla. **

-¡Epona tranquila! ¡Ya estas a salvo! -Exclama con desespero a la vez que trataba de detenerla y evitar algún accidente.

**Fue una suerte que se detuviera antes de que chocaran con alguien.**

-¡Epona me alegro verte! -Dice Colín saliendo de atrás de Leonardo donde se escondió pensando que eran los monstruos que los alejaron de sus padres.

-Ya esta linda, estas a salvo. -Asegura Link acariciando la melena de la yegua.

**Ahora que Epona estaba bien volteo hacia el líder de Kakariko para decirle que cuidara a los niños en lo que la situación en Hyrule se reponía, despidiéndose de los niños y la hija de Leonardo se dirigió a la salida del pueblo en dirección a Ordon.**

**Con Sky y Grahim...**

**Desde la cima del cañón observaban al Héroe del Crepúsculo regresar a su pueblo, era extraño que Time y Auro no estuvieran junto a él deberían de ya haberlo encontrado incluso antes de que el Crepúsculo cayera sobre el reino.**

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Cielo Niño? -Pregunta el espíritu espada confundido de no ver a Omnia o Fierce cerca de Twilight.

-Bueno debe de haber una buena razón si ninguno de los dos esta con Twilight, así que por ahora también mantendremos nuestra distancia. -Terminando de decir eso los dos sacaron sus alas y siguieron al héroe actual.

**Manteniéndose así en los tres días que tardo de vuelta a Kakariko, salir de la mina goron y recuperarse de algunas de la heridas que obtuvo con su pelea con Pyrus, el goron que termino siendo poseído por el poder de la sombra fundida que no mucho después regreso con su tribu y disculpándose por haber atacado. En esos tres días no vieron señal alguna de Auro y Time, Sky empezaba a pensar lo peor en experiencia a la linea del tiempo original por lo que a veces a Grahim le tocaba tratar de tranquilizarlo antes de que hiperventilará o se pusiera paranoico como solía ponerse no mucho después de "ese día"... ****Y hablando de pensar lo peor...**

-¿¡QUÉ HABRÁ PASADO CON LOS DOS!? -Exclama con desesperación sin ver exactamente hacía a donde volaba. -¿¡Y SI ZANT LOS CAPTURO!? ¿¡Y SI CAYERON POR UNO DE LOS ACANTILADOS!? ¡O PEOR! ¿¡QUÉ TAL SI ESTÁN MUERTOS!?

-... -Bien ahora en donde él era la voz de la razón y detenía la paranoia de Sky. -Acercando más a él -¿No crees que exageras? Estamos hablando de Omnia y Time, estoy seguro que están bien o al menos tienen un plan de reserva si algo salio mal. -Explica con algo de molestia por su falta de fe.

-¡NO ES QUE PIENSE QUE NO PUEDEN CUIDARSE SOLOS! ¡PERO TENGO MIEDO, LA ULTIMA VEZ ME VOLTEE UN SEGUNDO Y PASO TODO! -Exclama con terror mientras agitaba las sus alas con mayor fuerza haciendo que se elevara más para terminar chocando con un árbol.

-Confía en mi, están a salvo. Tú eres quien mejor sabe que son fuertes necesitan más de tres días de ausencia para que te alteres. -Dice con calma mientras ayudaba a Sky a salir del enredo de ramas y hojas para bajarlo a la base del árbol donde hacía que respirara para calmarse. -Ahora escucha bien vamos a continuar nuestro camino y si para hoy no hay señal alguna de ellos iré a buscarlos ¿De acuerdo? -Le ordena mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

-... -Solo asintió tranquilo.

**Nuevamente en marcha ninguno dijo nada hasta que Sky rompió el incomodo silencio.**

-Lo siento, solo no quiero volver a vivir eso. -Dice con una mirada baja y molesta con sigo mismo.

-Entiendo en la posición en la que te encuentras, pero si pierdes la claridad de tus pensamientos no ayudaras a nadie.

-Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo Cielo Niño. -Termina la conversación con una sonrisa burlona que le valió un sarcástica de Sky.

**Ahora que Sky volvía a pensar con la cabeza fría se centraron en el héroe que galopaba con Epona por la llanura de Hyrule hacia la Región de Lanayru donde el muro de sombras cubría la zona. Ambos sabían lo que les esperaba al entrar a la zona del Crepúsculo así que sin pensarlo más atravesaron el muro no mucho después de Twilight. Twilight protegido por su trozo de Trifuerza se transformaba en un lobo, la situación no era muy diferente con ellos Grahim quien antes portaba mayor magia oscura no cambio en nada a excepción que sus vestimentas eran color oscuro como la vez en fue controlado momentáneamente por la magia de Ganondorf en la Era de los Guerreros de Hyrule en cambio Sky si fue más drástico tomando la forma de su alma tal como la vez que los salvo a él y Omnia del Rey Dodongo de la Era de Hylia solo que más pequeño casi de su misma altura.**

** Su cuerpo se volvió como su aura, dorada con la forma de pegaso muy similar a los espíritus de esta Era parecía que aun le faltaba tiempo antes de volver a tener su antiguo poder, sin más retraso siguieron su camino a pie para no ser confundidos con algún enemigo.**

**Con Twilight...**

**Midna hace días le había advertido sobre la presencia de dos seres, temía que las fuerzas de las sombras lo estuvieran vigilando, por ahora haría como si no supiera de ellos. Las cosas no iban bien primero encontraba a Ilia convertida también en un espíritu, luego fue llevado a través de la cueva por un Kargaroc Twili y para empeorar la situación los zoras estaban congelados y su heredero enfermo siendo atendido por Ilia y Telma. La reina Rutela les pidió que mantuvieran a salvo a su hijo el príncipe Ralis y un rápido viaje por la roca incandescente de las minas goron para liberar a los Zoras, el espíritu de Lanayru les dijo donde estaban los insectos que habían robado su luz que le impedía alejar el crepúsculo de la región, con esfuerzo y determinación lograron obtener por completo la luz del espíritu después de haber luchado contra ese insecto gigante regresaron con Lanayru, aun podían sentir la presencia de esos seres que los llevaban siguiendo los últimos días.**

**Sin perder tiempo fue en dirección a la Ciudadela para ver a Ilia quien no solo no lo reconoció sino que también tenían que averiguar como ayudar al joven zora, Telma menciono que el jefe del Pueblo de Kakariko conocía la manera de curar a otras razas ademas de los hylianos el único problema era que tendrían que llevar a Ralis a Kakariko hubo muchos voluntarios por parte de los caballeros hylianos hasta que mencionaron a los monstruos que acechaban la llanura y el riesgo que era salir, cosa que no solo los desalentó sino que huyeron despavoridos haciendo que Telma los criticara con molestia. Al ver que Link era el único que se había quedado le pregunto si los ayudaría a llevar al pequeño, asintiendo prepararon la carreta en la que irían no antes de que la encargada del bar le hablase rápidamente saco su arco para lanzar un flecha en dirección a la cima de las rocas cerca de ellos.**

-¡Auh! ¡Eso duele! -Se escucho el grito detrás de las rocas. -¿¡Porque hiciste eso!? -Grita molesto.

-¡Muestranse! ¡Se que me han estado siguiendo desde Kakariko! -Exclama preparando otra flecha por cualquier duda.

-Si querías que saliéramos podías haberlo pedido. Ghira ¿Estas bien? -Pregunta al espíritu espada que con suerte la flecha revoto contra su piel de metal como si una pequeña roca lo hubiese golpeado.

-Si, pero dolió. -Responde frotando su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? -Pregunta con cautela tratando de mantener una distancia prudente de ellos para proteger al trió detrás suyo.

-Soy Sky y él es mi amigo Ghira. ¿Acaso Time y Auro no nos mencionaron?

-No conozco a nadie con esos nombres. -Responde sin bajar su arco.

-¡ENTONCES! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN!? -Exclama con angustia.

**Decidiendo bajar su arco al ver que los dos no tenían intenciones de atacar, observo la notoria preocupación en el rostro del de gabardina verde volteo hacia atrás y les dijo:**

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? Me han estado siguiendo desde que estuve en Eldin.

-Es una larga historia, ademas creo que necesitaran ayuda si quieren llegar a Eldin sin problema alguno.

-¿Enserio no van a ayudar? -Pregunta esperanzada Ilia que desde el interior de la carreta escucho todo al igual que Telma.

-Por supuesto cualquiera que sea amigo o aliado de Twilight también es nuestro. -Dice Grahim con mucha confianza.

-¿Twilight?

-Créeme es mejor ese apodo a que todo el tiempo te diga Cielo Niño, pero en cuanto tus amigos estén a salvo en Eldin podemos explicarte todo.

**Grahim estaba agradecido de que Twilight sin darse cuenta mantuviera ocupado a Sky de tener que pensar en Time y Omnia. Necesitaban que mantuviera la calma ahora que tenían civiles que proteger y una tribu que ayudar.**

**Los Kargarocs en muchas ocasiones trataron de desviarlos de su camino solo para ser derribados por Sky que usaba unas pequeñas cuchillas con la formas de sus plumas que fácilmente podían confundirse con sus plumas reales, los Stallord no eran rival para Grahim que a pesar de que podía volar el prefería mantenerse en tierra o bueno en este caso cambio a su forma de niño para lanzarles dagas a los enemigos que intentaban acercarse a la carreta desde Epona. Antes de que lograran pasar el puente de Hylia en el que Twilight tuvo que pelear contra el Rey Bublin que estaba muy enojado por haber sido derrotado la otra vez por lo que Sky y Grahim cuidaban a Telma, Ilia y Ralis. Luego de quitar de en medio al terco Bublin siguieron su camino hasta la reja que impedía el paso al pueblo Grahim salto a la espalda de un Kargaroc cerca de él para que los otros que lo seguían se mantuvieran lejos de los civiles dándoles tiempo de cruzar a salvo.**

**Leonardo salio de su casa al tener el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría, apenas termino de pensar eso que escucho el relinchido de caballos y el sonido de una carreta que se avecinaban, reconoció a Link y su yegua detrás de ellos venia una carreta, detrás de ellos sorprendentemente dos seres alados.**

-¡Link! ¿¡Que es lo que pasa aquí!?

-¡Leonardo el niño Zora necesita que lo ayudes esta en muy enfermo! -Responde con desespero al oír a Ilia decirle que se apresurara.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

**Leonardo se paso toda la noche atendiendo al joven zora hasta el amanecer, durante la noche Sky y Grahim le contaron quienes eran, de donde venían y como era que lo conocían. Ciertamente el joven héroe estaba aun procesando toda esa información sino fuera porque había luchado contra criaturas de sombras los tomaría por dementes que era un poco más de locura a la mezcla y ciertamente si necesitaría ayuda. No paso mucho tiempo después del desayuno que preparo la hija de Leonardo que este mismo les aviso que Ralis estaba mejor, ahora que Ralis estaba en mejor salud podían respirar más tranquilos, saliendo de la casa del clérigo vieron el espíritu de la ex-gobernante zora que les miraba para que la siguieran hacia el cementerio, la siguieron hasta que desapareció detrás de un muro de rocas descubrieron un pequeño pasaje donde pasaron y encontraron la lapida de la familia real zora donde Rutela les cedió la armadura zora al héroe del Crepúsculo.**

**Luego de haberse encontrado con el espíritu de Rutela los tres consiguieron las bombas submarinas que Don mechas les vendió así que se despidieron de las chicas y el clérigo para regresar a la Región de Lanayru. Dejando a Epona encargada con un zora que había bajado de la cascada al verlos se dirigieron al centro del Lago Hylia.**

-¿Que pasa Sky? -Pregunta confundido Twilight al ver que no se sumergía.

-La escama de Faron solo me deja mantenerme debajo del agua por un tiempo limitado, solo terminaría estorbando. -Responde con algo de decepción. -Grahim mantenlo a salvo allá abajo.

-No te preocupes Cielo Niño, Twilight esta en buenas manos. -Responde seguro de si mismo para que ambos se sumergieran hasta el fondo del lago.

-Buena suerte.

**Se quedo unos segundos más mirando hasta donde podía las siluetas de los dos para luego aletear suavemente hasta el puente donde se sentó en el barandal de piedra esperando a que regresaran, aun estaba preocupado por Auro y Time porque en ningún día en que estuvieron siguiendo a Twilight pensaba que tal vez en lo que el dúo regresaba él podía ir a buscarlos o al menos tratar de saber donde estaban.**

**Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que entre las nubes encima de él una gran sombra se avecinaba a gran velocidad, cuando lo noto la sombra estaba demasiado cerca que apenas tuvo oportunidad de saltar del puente para volar lo más lejos de la criatura que le pisaba los talones. Tal vez si tuviese todo su actual poder sagrado podría ahuyentarlo, pero solo su magia oscura no sería suficiente para intimidarlo como lo hacía con los corrompidos.**

-¡Aléjate! ¡Déjame en paz! -Grita aleteando con más fuerza tratando de perderlo y evitar que buscara otro objetivo más fácil como las personas y zoras del área.

**La criatura rugió con fuerza para luego tomar mayor altura, Sky miro hacía atrás para buscar a su perseguidor que encontró. Trato de respirar un poco por la inesperada carrera que no le duro mucho el descanso ya que antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba entre las garras de la criatura.**

-¡Suéltame lagarto horrible! ¡Ghira! ¡Twilight! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDA! -Vociferó angustiado que a pesar de que era imposible que sus amigos lo escucharan desde el fondo del lago.

**Para su suerte cierta águila real se zambulló contra su opresor picoteando directamente sus ojos que eran lo único visible detrás de la armadura oscura. Molesto se sacudió tratando de alejar al ave que sin miedo siguio atacándolo con ferocidad, lamentablemente no fue suficiente contra el aliento de fuego causando que se alejara evitando quemarse. Chillando desesperada el águila fue directo a las garras del ser donde Sky estaba cautivo, picoteo con fuerza intentado abrir las garras, pero fue inútil.**

-¡Vete te lastimara! -Exclama más preocupado por el animal que trataba de ayudarlo que por su propia seguridad. El ave chillo en negación aun picoteando la dura armadura.

**Prefiriendo dejar de perder el tiempo con esa águila giro rápido aleteó haciendo que la fuerte corriente de aire que creó desestabilizara al ave que antes de poder recuperarse fue golpeada con fuerza por la cola de la criatura, cayendo y perdiéndose de vista el ser de sombra satisfecho se alejo de la escena y voló más alto llevándose consigo a Sky que se preocupo por el destino de la pobre águila que trato de ayudarlo.**

**Sintiendo dolor en su ala derecha siguió cayendo hasta llegar a chocar contra las copas de los arboles que lograron amortiguar su caída lo suficiente como para no sufrir heridas significativas. Chillando por el dolor llamaba al lobo que lo acompañaba.**

-_"¡Time ayúdame a bajar de aquí!" _-Exclama Auro desesperado.

-_"¡Omnia! ¿¡Qué sucedió con Sky!? _-Pregunta Time mientras con todo el cuidado que podía tomo entre sus mandíbulas a Auro para luego bajarlo a la base del árbol.

-_"¡Argorok lo tiene! _-Responde frotando su ala herida con la sana._ -"No pude hacer mucho, pero si no me equivoco debió de llevarlo a Celestia. No podemos hacer nada solo la Espada Maestra puede herir con toda seguridad a ese dragón"_

_-"¡Pero para eso tenemos mucho recorrido que hacer! ¡Entonces Twilight tiene que recolectar las letras del Libro de los Cielos y para eso necesita obtener la Espada de Fi, el Cetro del Dominio, recuperar la memoria de su amiga de la infancia entre otras cosas más!" -_Dice preocupado

-_"Lo se, pero no tenemos de otra, ademas no creo que lo mate Argorok, Sky dijo que nunca vio a ese dragón fuera de Celestia debe ser obra de Zant_"

-_"Realmente no tenemos opción, solo hay que esperar lo mejor y Sky pueda aguantar lo suficiente"_ -Termina de decir Auro.

**Time subió a su lomo a Auro que ahora que tenia su ala herida no podía volar así que esperaron en el santuario de Lanayru a que Twilight y Grahim regresaran, unas horas pasaron cuando vieron emerger a Lanayru de su lago junto a un portal del crepúsculo con el dúo, pero la energía oscura que sentían no era de Grahim o Midna por lo que se ocultaron detrás de una piedras sin su forma humana y un ala rota no podían hacer mucho de todas formas. Escucharon el relato de Lanayru solo para ser interrumpido por el mismo Rey Usurpador, Zant, era muy obvio que la situación no iba para bien. Twilight trato de atacar a Zant siendo golpeado con su magia oscura insertando una piedra oscura que lo transformo nuevamente en un lobo, Midna también trato de detenerlo, pero sin su verdadera forma no podía hacerle frente ahora que las sombras fundidas estaban en su poder Midna fue expuesta a la luz de la serpiente del lago. **

**Esas acciones fueron suficientes para ambos Time salto de su escondite y mordió fuertemente en el brazo a Zant que trataba de quitárselo de encima ademas de ser picoteado en los pies por parte de Auro sin soportar más se esfumo dejando los cinco bastantes molestos.**

-_"¿¡Twilight, estas bien!?" _-Exclama preocupado Time

_-"¿Donde esta Ghira? _-Pregunta Auro a Twilight.

_-_Deben de llegar con la princesa Zelda si quieren salvar a su amiga. -Dice Lanayru para luego transportarlos lo más cerca que pudo de la ciudadela.

* * *

**Parece que las cosas van algo mal así que el siguiente capitulo: Sky y Argorok**

_**Dejen sus comentarios si tienen dudas sobre el cap. y respecto faltan o no van a secuencia de la historia de Twilight Princess hace tiempo que no lo juego por lo que no recuerdo mucho ademas de lo más relevante así que voy rapido o apenas menciono ciertas partes de juego. No dejare de escribir. :D**_


	27. Sky y Argorok

**Sky y Argorok**

* * *

**Narración**

_"Platica en forma de animales"_

_"letra de canción"_

_Pensamientos_

**_La letra de la canción en el cap. es de Piny FanDubs (Sacred Grove)_**

* * *

**Apareciendo en las cercanías de la Ciudadela dos lobos, un águila posada sobre una espada muy familiar y una habitante del crepúsculo rápidamente se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo, Twilight aun recordaba como llegar el problema era que la única entrada segura para Midna era por la Taberna de Telma justamente donde toda la resistencia se juntaba entrar ahí seria un suicidio especialmente que ni Sky o Grahim estaban para ayudar. Sin más remedio siguieron las instrucciones del gato de Telma, Louise, que les mostró una manera de llegar sin ser vistos cruzando algunas de las cuerdas hasta llegar al otro extremo de la taberna.**

**El lugar era oscuro como era de esperarse, esta vez Auro se mantuvo junto a ellos, pero clavando fuertemente sus garras sobre el pelaje de Time y sujetando con su ala sana la espada de Grahim. A pesar de sentir algo de dolor Time no se quejo sabia que el estar a casi oscuridad completa le resultaba difícil a Omnia que si bien cruzo el mismo Templo de las sombras no significaba que estuviera a gusto en el lugar, llegando con dificultad a lo más alto de las escaleras o lo que quedaba llegaron en silencio a los actuales aposentos de la princesa que al ver no solo a Twilight en su forma de lobo sino también a Midna al borde de la muerte dio pistas sobre como recuperar su forma humana para luego ceder su fuerza vital a su aliada desapareció de su vista en pequeños destellos. Con lo ultimo de fuerzas los llevo lejos del castillo en las cercanías del Puente de Lanayru donde tuvieron que pasar la noche al ver que el sol se empezaba a ocultar y viajar durante la noche con la mayor parte del equipo agotado o herido no seria una buena idea por lo tanto todos durmieron lo que pudieron sin despertar por algún sonido que llegara a ser una amenaza.**

**Al amanecer se pusieron en marcha en dirección a los bosques perdidos el lugar realmente los sacaba mucho de lugar, Time vivió y se aventuro en los bosques perdidos conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, pero ahora no reconocía parte del bosque eso fue algo desalentador para Twilight no fue hasta que una nuez deku lo golpeo detrás de la cabeza que visualizo a un niño o eso pensó hasta que Time y Auro lo llamaron, Skull kid se burlo sonando luego su trompeta que invoco títeres que los rodearon incitándolos a pelear.**

**Volviendo a escuchar la risa Time lo siguió sin más remedio el resto corrió detrás de él.**

**Llegando a un callejón sin salida fue cuando Twilight necesitaba una explicación a esta inesperada persecución.**

-"_¿¡Porque empezaste a correr como un loco!?"_

_-"Quiere que juguemos. -Contesta de manera simple mientras se ponía en pose de juego meneando a la vez su cola."_

-"¿Jugar? ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso, tenemos que encontrar la Espada Maestra de otra manera no ayudaremos a nadie!"

**Mientras Time y Twilight discutían Auro y Midna que le hizo el favor de guardar la espada de Grahim en lo averiguaban como sacarlo se recargaron en el muro de madera solo para caer de espaldas o al menos Auro ya que Midna floto antes de tocar el suelo.**

-_"Lo vez te dije que os esta guiando" -Comenta observando la ilusión desaparecer y ver que el Skull Kid los esperaba. -"A él le gusta mucho los juegos y si mal no recuerdo este es el juego de Saria"_

_-"¿Ah?"_

_-_Me gustaría saber como es que esto nos llevara al Santuario de la Espada. -Comenta Midna al ver al dúo de lobos acompañada mientras Auro solo asintió.

_-"El juego es simple, el toca su trompeta y cada que lo perdamos de vista sus títeres nos atacaran por lo que hay que seguir el paso" -Comenta moviendo su cola con emoción._

_-"¿Hablas enserio? ¿No es algo extremo solo por quedarnos atrás?"_

_-"No, ahora sigamos" -Dice Time para voltear hacia Skull Kid que los esperaba._

**La canción empezó a escucharse por el bosque, más fuerte en ciertos lugares que los ayudaron a seguir a su travieso guía.**

_"Al bosque ve ahora, quédate conmigo y mis títeres..._

_quieren jugar..._

_Sígueme__ si puedes oye esta canción y es posible que..._

_puedas salir..._

**En el trayecto al tener que escalar algunos tocones de madera fueron dejados atrás por lo que tuvieron que pelear contra los títeres de su guía que aun tocaba su canción.**

_"No intentare hacerte ningún mal..._

_no cale que intentes escapar..._

_puedes confiar en este Skull Kid..._

_¡Así que resiste como viste este bosque es inmenso!_

**Twilight no tenia la menor idea de por que Time y Auro no cuestionaban las acciones de su travieso guía, si mal no recordaba Sky le menciono que Time se crió entre niños que nunca crecían y Auro crió a Grahim antes de la guerra contra el Rey demonio.**

_"Corre rápido o te alejaras..._

_si te pierdes o lamentaras..._

_no quisiera que tu murieras_

_no debí decírtelo ¡así que olvida todavía y sígueme!"_

**Midna noto que Time se tenso un poco no sabia porque, pero Link le comento que en sus entrenamientos con él no parecia un joven de su edad o un niño sino un adulto con una gran armadura tal vez tendría que ver con la repentina tensión por esa parte de la canción.**

_"No recuerdas a esa chica..._

_que conociste en el pasado..._

_Era la Sabia del Bosque..._

_¡Así que sígueme si quieres obtener lo que ahora anhelas!_

**Llegando a los más profundo de la Arboleda Sagrada, el Santuario de la Espada Maestra. El templo del tiempo o lo que quedaba ya que solo eran ruinas del antiguo templo, completando la ultima prueba para poder acceder a la espada, se acercaron hasta el pedestal para mirar sorprendemente como emitía un brillo cegador que obligo a Midna a ocultarse en las sombras hasta que llego al punto de iluminar las ruinas templo. Al notar su alrededor Twilight observo a sus amigos nuevamente como humanos.**

-¡Si de nuevo soy yo! -Dice Twilight

-Me gusta ser un lobo, pero extrañaba ser humano. -Comenta Time mientras se estiraba para quitar la tensión de haber estado tanto tiempo como un lobo.

-Veo que tu brazo sano también. -Comenta Midna a Auro mientras el antes mencionado asintió moviendo el brazo sin sentir dolor.

-¡Bien ahora a salvar a Sky! -Dice Twilight con entusiasmo.

-Temo desanimarte, pero Sky se encuentra en Celestia, exactamente en los Cielos. -Comenta Time señalando el cielo.

-¿Acaso bromeas? -Responde Twilight incrédulo.

-No, esta vez no. Si queremos llegar ahí aun tenemos un largo camino que hacer...

-Especialmente sin magia. -Termina Auro no muy feliz.

-Necesitamos parar las tropas de Zant, hay que empezar a movernos. -Dice Midna impaciente.

-No podemos dejar a Sky atrás...

-Celestia también tiene oculto uno de los fragmentos del espejo que Zant trato de destruir, tal vez si nos separamos podremos ir más rápido. -Dice Time

-¿No dijiste que solo la espada maestra destruiría a las criaturas creadas por Zant?

-...¿Alguien tiene otra idea? -Comenta deprimido con un aura oscura detrás de él.

-Solo el camino largo, cada templo a la vez. Estoy seguro de que Sky estará bien es cierto que pudieron haberlo tomado por sorpresa no significa que no sepa defenderse. -Termina la conversación Auro para decirle a Midna si podía llevarlos a la Ciudadela.

**Con Sky (mismo día que fue secuestrado antes de que Twilight y el resto recuperen sus formas humanas)...**

**Sky se mantenía cómodamente recostado en un gran conjunto de nubes después de haber lidiado con Argarok y una pequeña charla con Zant, realmente eran un dolor de cabeza, no podía esperar a que Volga estuviera de su lado nuevamente y se hiciera cargo de él. Aun podía recordar la conversación que tuvo hace unas horas con Zant...**

-¡Te dije que me soltaras lagartija alada! -Exclama con molestia al ya casi no tener sensibilidad en ambos brazos al estar apretados contra su cuerpo.

**Argorok lo soltó dejándolo caer unos cuantos metros, afortunadamente logro sujetarse de la cola del dragón que furiosamente trato de quitarlo sacudiéndose hasta que repentinamente paro, confundido Sky miro al suelo para ver al Rey Usurpador ordenandole a Argorok decender por lo que al estar a una distancia segura del suelo se soltó sin tratar de escapar. Desde que llego a la Era del Crepúsculo encontrar una manera de hablar con Zant sin tener que estar en medio de una pelea con alguno de los chicos cerca. **

-Parece que sabes cuando rendirte ante alguien más poderoso. -Afirma sin duda alguna el usurpador.

-No me estoy rindiendo, solo que no pienso desperdiciar magia contigo. -Dice con seguridad que parecía que Zant se molesto al notar que se había tensado. -Sera mejor que alejes a tu mascota.

-Creo que no ves en que posición te encuentras niño.

-_Niño..._ -Odiaba le dijesen niño a excepción de Grahim que desde que lo conoció no dejaba de decirle " Cielo Niño" así que dejo de pedirle que lo llamase por su nombre.

-Te traje aquí para que te unas a mí, logre tu ver tu poder de batalla y tienes el don de la magia sagrada. -Dice Zant con toda intención de ser convincente.

-No. -Responde de manera cortante.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Al menos piénsalo, es una gran oferta! -Exclama con molestia.

-No me interesa en los más mínimo ayudar a un demente con aires de grandeza conquistar este reino. -Responde cruzándose de brazos afirmando su punto.

-Veo que eres leal a la familia real.

-Soy leal a lo que es correcto._ Aunque eso también me hace un hipócrita._

-Si no te unes a mi ¡Entonces sera a la fuerza! -Exclama invocando algunos de sus seres de sombra.

**Si él tuviese unos cuatro mil años menos es posible que en este momento se preocuparía de no tener a mano una espada o alguna de sus viejas armas, era un suerte que cierto espíritu espada lo forzara a un entrenamiento sin armas contra diferentes contendientes aun si ellos iban armados. Evadir lo ataques de Zant no fue la gran cosa le divertía ver la frustración del ser crepuscular al notar que no solo no lograba acertar sus ataques sino que también que su enemigo se burlaba de él.**

**Zant en un intento desesperado de atacar, ataco de frente para ser tomado de la muñeca siendo forzado a tirar una de sus cimitarras y ser amenazado con su propia arma; sin aviso alguno Sky desapareció por unos segundos de su vista para aparecer detrás de él con la cimitarra en su cuello sin más opción dejo caer su ultima defensa y ordenar que Argorok se alejara.**

-Bien ahora que tengo el control, tengo una propuesta para ti. -Dice sin bajar la cimitarra manteniendo su amenaza. -He de pensar que no sabes quien soy así que déjame presentarme soy el encargado de mantener a raya la oscuridad, el Alto Señor del Bajo Mundo aunque para serlo más corto solo puedes decirme Skyfall.

-_¡Demonios en que lío me metí!_ -Piensa Zant al reconocer el nombre, si bien había oído los rumores entre sus aliados goblins y Bokoblins entre otros monstruos que ya vivían aquí, este ser milenario no era alguien con quien jugar ni mucho menos de enfrentar. Se rumoreaba que aquellos que no lo obedecían o lo traicionaban no terminaban para nada bien y él no solo lo secuestro sino que lo tomo como un mocoso con poder apenas para pelear con él, Skyfall ahora si sentía bien su aura tenía mayor poder que su amo estaba claro que cualquier demanda seria cumplida si quería ver el crepúsculo nuevamente. -¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece Princeps Dominius Inferi?

-Sonriendo al notar que Zant ya sabía de su fama en este reino por parte de las criaturas que se escondían le explico su oferta. -Veraz Zant busco un segundo General en mi ejercito especialmente cuando el primero se encuentra con las manos llenas y como tienes el potencial para ser un general tendrás que demostrar tu total lealtad hacía mi y dejar de lado la que tienes con Ganondorf, no tolero la traición. -Espero a que el otro contestara a su propuesta.

-Tienes mi total obediencia, Alto Señor...

-Skyfall, mi titulo es muy largo como para que siempre lo repitas así que recuerdalo muy bien una vez que te considere de confianza seras un General por ahora te considerare otro soldado más en mi ejercito. Mi primera orden sera que me entregues el fragmento que tienes oculto en Celestia y los Jefes de cada escondite de los fragmento del espejo dales la orden de abstenerse de matar a mis amigos.

-¿No desea mejor que solo deje el fragmento sin guardia y fácil de recuperar? -Sugiere tratando de evitar su ira.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? -Pregunta con sorpresa.

-Si usted me lo ordena amo Skyfall.

-De acuerdo haz eso y respecto a Argorok...

-¡Me desharé de él en cuanto usted me lo ordene! -Contesta rápidamente al recordar que lo utilizo para secuestrarlo.

-No aunque me moleste por haber sido tomado por sorpresa por tu mascota es invaluable en ataque aéreos silenciosos aun para el tamaño que tiene, abriré el portal al reino oscuro y sera tratado por alguien de mi confianza. -Comenta para escribir rápido una nota con indicaciones para Cynna poniéndolo en una cadena purpura hecha de magia que puso alrededor del dragón de sombras que se inclino lo suficiente para alcanzarlo por ordenes de Zant. Asegurando la cadena con la nota para levantar su mano y abrir el portal que llevaba al Reino Oscuro.

-Este portal lo llevara directamente a mi contacto si se pone rudo la cadena lo mantendrán bajo control. -Comenta al usurpador con desdén quien solo asintió ordenandole a Argorok que cruzara el portal.

**Sin más pautas Argorok dejo Hyrule al cerrarse el portal dejando a su creador con Sky.**

-Zant sigue con lo que tengas que hacer en el castillo, pero no ordenes asesinar a mis amigos de otra forma tu cabeza estar en el segundo puesto de mi lista. -Le dice con un sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a Zant tragando con dificultad desapareció de regreso al castillo de Hyrule dejando solo a Sky en Celestia.

-Parece que ahora puedo descansar un poco antes de buscar a los chicos. -Se dice a si mismo para sacar sus alas y juntar unas cuantas nubes y tomar una siesta que duro hasta la maña siguiente.

**En cuanto a nuestros héroes quienes tardaron un poco en conseguir los fragmentos que curiosamente fueron sencillo de recuperar regresaron con la Resistencia en la Taberna de Telma en busca de encontrar las letras del libro de los cielos luego de haber ayudado a recuperar la memoria de Ilia.**

-¿Están seguros que ninguno de ustedes no sabe nada sobre este libro? -Pregunta Twilight a sus amigos de la resistencia.

-Lo siento, pero tal vez Shad sepa algo.

-Creo que no es necesario de buscar las letras. -Escucharon de una voz familiar detrás de ellos.

**Volteando hacia la puerta que recién se cerro vieron que no era nada menos que Sky que les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. **

-...

-¿Qué les pasa? parece que vieron un fantasma¡AAHHH!

**La razón de su grito fue que un dúo de héroes se abalanzaron sobre él con emoción desmedida haciéndolo caer y golpearse un poco.**

-¡Sky estas bien! -Exclama con alegría abrazando al susodicho

-¡Amigo no vuelvas a dejar que te secuestren! -Dice Time alegre apretándolo en un abrazo de oso con Twilight.

-Agradezco totalmente su preocupación...pero no me permiten respirar. -Dice con algo de esfuerzo.

-Sera mejor que dejen respirar a Sky ¿Cómo lograste escapar? -Pregunta Auro.

**Sin ambos héroes impidiéndole respirar explico como "escapo".**

-¿Entonces ya no tenemos que ir a Celestia? -Pregunto Time que sorbio un poco de la bebida que Telma les dio a los cuatro.

-No, digamos que algo del poder de la Espada Maestra por mi vinculo con Fi me permitió derrotar Argorok y tomar el fragmento del espejo luego de haber ahuyentado por ahora a Zant, ademas me tome la molestia de tomar esto del templo. -Le da una zarpa a Twilight que se alegro de una segunda zarpa a su armamento. -Ahora que recuperamos todos las piezas del espejo me gustaría saber ¿¡Donde esta Grahim!? ¿¡Y DONDE DEMONIOS ESTUVIERON TODO ESTE TIEMPO USTEDES DOS!? -Dice su pregunta con un tono muy preocupado y a la vez molesto.

-Ghira no ha salido de su espada desde que salimos de la Región de Lanayru, tratamos de hacerlo salir, pero nada funciona y no sabemos que más hacer. -Responde Auro que le pidió a Midna quien flotaba cerca de Twilight mirando a la resistencia y a los héroes sentados juntos en la mesa hiciera aparecer la espada de Grahim entregándosela a Sky que la examino con precisión.

-No veo nada fuera de lo común en el exterior ¿Paso algo en el templo?

-En nuestra batalla con ese enorme criatura acuática lo trago y se escondió dentro de su espada para cuando lo derrote y saque del interior de ese pez no daba señal alguna luego de eso Zant nos ataco en el lago de Lanayru dejándome en atrapado en mi forma de lobo, Midna al borde de la muerte, pero antes de que nos matara Auro y Time nos salvaron al ahuyentarlo y ser llevados por Lanayru a los limites de la ciudadela.

-_¡De acuerdo voy a matar a Zant! -_Pensó Sky para dejar ese pensamiento de lado por ahora. -Lamento haber tardado de olvide que este era un punto de reunión infalible, respecto a Grahim solo insertare algo de mi magia tal vez eso ayude.

**En el interior de la espada Grahim estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol seco esperando sentir la presencia de Sky, de haberse dado cuenta que el Cielo Niño estaba lejos de él y con él su magia no se habría protegido en el interior de su espada no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba atrapado, pero el ambiente interno no cambio para nada lo que significaba que aun tenía su vinculo con el Cielo Niño. Suspirando de aburrimiento sintió un tirón que lo sorprendió para luego ver su entorno disolverse en una brillante luz dorada que lo cegó, al volver abrir lo ojos noto que estaba en la Taberna de Telma mirando atrás vio a sus amigo y a ¡Sky!**

-¡Cielo Niño! -Exclamo abrazando a SKy que sentía que le faltaba la respiración.

-_¡NO OTRA VEZ! -_Piensa al sentir que el espíritu espada no aflojaba su abrazo impidiendo que aspirara el esencial oxigeno.

-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba al notar tu falta de magia, debí de quedarme contigo desde un principio.

-Ghira creo que se esta poniendo azul. -Comenta Auro haciendo que Grahim soltara de inmediato a Sky que solo se dejo caer al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire.

**Después de una larga recopilación de información por parte de Sky luego de haber "escapado" de Argorok Grahim se dio cuenta que había hecho exactamente.**

-Con todos los fragmentos podemos ir al Circo del Espejo. -Dice Midna con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Que esperamos? ¡vamos ahora mismo! -Exclama Time tomando a Twilight del cuello de la túnica dejándolo sin más opción que seguirlo.

-¿Hablaste con Zant? -Susurra Grahim a Sky que se despedía de la Resistencia y de Telma.

-Si, por ahora hay que fingir ser enemigos de él y cuando el "muera" sera otra adición a nuestros Generales. -Contesta satisfecho por el camino en que iba a situación.

**Ahora con el Espejo del Crepúsculo en su poder podrán ir al Reino de Crepúsculo y darle una pequeña lección a Zant sobre no tratar de asesinar a su equipo.**

* * *

_**Lamento el retardo estoy en una época de mayor trabajo en la universidad y me es difícil actualizar la historia de manera diaria, en el siguiente capitulo: **_**Luz del Crepúsculo.**


End file.
